Las 3 leyendas Libro (II):Shippuden
by zangaman
Summary: La tierra ha evolucionado tanto que ha hecho aparecer a Maestros del Ki, la paz se ve amenazada podrá el Equipo Avatar detener a los malvados planes del nuevo y mejorado Akatsuki. (leve croosover con otras series).
1. Y volvimos

**No soy dueño de nada ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. **

Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

Se podía oír ondas de sonidos desde los cielos se podía ver 2 luces una era Naranja combinado con rojo y una Azul estas chocaban como si odiasen entre sí, hasta que la luz Naranja cayo inmediatamente contra el suelo era Naruto Uzumaki.

-…itai…ya no siento…mis…huesos...jeje…porque rio…en un momento…como este. Dijo Naruto adolorido observando el cielo nublado.

Lentamente el Uzumaki se levantaba tocándose algunas heridas hasta que desde el cielo su oponente descendía se acercaba al Peli rubio.

_-no me das ningún respiro. Penso Naruto molesto._

El Oji Azul se levantaba luego tomaba posición de combate a la vez no podía evitar sonreír.

-este…es mi camino…ninja, yo…lo elige. Dijo Naruto determinado.

Naruto avanzaba su oponente también listo para reanudar su combate hasta todo se volvió blanco.

…

…

-ok…como llegamos a esto creo que el escritor está mostrando el futuro, vayamos un poco atrás.

…

…

-Todo comenzó en Konoha déjenme contarles la historia de 3 niños no…3 chicos que ahora son leyendas, este el Avatar Korra Amayashi no pregunten el apellido al escritor no suele responder preguntas a menudo, y como iba diciendo Korra domina los elementos hasta incluso el Ki por supuesto que ella no es la única que lo domina dicha energía, esta Naruto Uzumaki la leyenda del Kyubi que destruyo Konoha hace 16 años ¿cómo es que estos aprendieron el Ki? Pues lean la descripción o esta respuesta…fue Son Gohan quien derroto a Cell y dicen los rumores que venció a Majin Buu.

…

…

Konoha en una hogar o mansión se podía ver a un hombre acostado con 3 bellas mujeres de repente este es empujado por las chicas que seguían dormidas, pero no importaba ya que hombre quería seguir durmiendo en el suelo hasta que sonó la alarma de la 7 AM esta fue apagada.

-Hoy es el día.

**(inserte Electric Light Orchestra - Mr. Blue Sky) **

El Adulto solo llevaba bóxer.

-Que buena sacudida de anoche.

Este entro al baño para darse una ducha.

-mister blue sky please tell us why, you had to hide away for so long, where did go wrong.

Finalmente, el hombre salió con ropa y vio que las chicas seguían dormidas.

-Veo que siguen dormidas…prepare el desayuno.

Unos minutos después en la cocina el hombre trataba de apagar el fuego del sarten.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Corrió para así volver con el extinguidor.

-Bueno…no me salió como yo quería.

Gin dejo 3 platos en la mesa la verdad los huevos no estaban bien hechos y una nota.

-y ahora a la reunión.

El adulto empezaba a trotar era como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida.

-No siempre suelo sonreír en esta vida.

El hombre acaba de compra un libro.

**(fin de la música).**

-Pero como sabrán me reencontrare con 3 alumnos míos y...se estarán preguntado es Goku el que está narrando esto, no soy un OC tampoco, por cierto deberían leer el libro uno, del escritor porque.

De repente pasaron 2 chicas jóvenes saludando al adulto.

-hola Shion, hola Shizuka.

Estas le devolvieron el saludo.

-Esas las chicas son del harem de Naruto ya me oyeron el libro uno habrá respuestas, solo denle click al escritor ahí encontrarán el libro 1 y sabrán quien soy yo.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-podemos estar aquí todo el día hasta que vayan al libro 1 ya que no se encuentra en la sección de Naruto y Dragon Ball Z.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-Escritor describe mi ropa.

Su cabello era una cabellera color plateada desordenada sus ojos entrecerrados de color carmesí llevaba una camisa negra, pantalón con líneas rojas y Yukata de verano de color blanco por su brazo derecho llevaba la bandana de Konoha traía un cinturón negro abrochando su manga izquierda descuidadamente caída en una cintura tenía una katana de madera, pero ocultaba un buen filo.

-Si ya leyeron el libro 1 el escritor les manda saludos y sin duda son personas de buen corazón y para los que ven por primera vez el libro 2 sin ver el 1 por favor no manden preguntas.

Así es esta persona que rompía la cuarta pared era Sakata Gintoki.

-¡SORPRESA! nah…de seguro ni me conocen pero que creen el escritor le gusta Gintama, cuantos años pasaron…3 guao que raro. Hablo Gintoki en tono sereno.

-Otra vez hablando solo.

Para la sorpresa del Samurái este vio a un joven era musculoso su pelo desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad era oscura sus ojos eran iris y se podía notar un gran mechón en su pelo, llevaba un dogi naranja completo y dentro llevaba una remera azul marino en su brazo derecho llevaba la bandana de Konoha incluyendo su cinturón incluyendo sus botas también sus muñequeras este es Son Gohan.

-Hola Gin-san. Saludaba Gohan.

-Gohan. Dijo Gintoki un poco sorprendido.

Gin se acercó a Gohan había crecido más de los usual sabía que el chico era un Saiyajin pero no espero el dicho resultado.

-No han llegado los otros. Observaba Gohan su alrededor.

-No tu eres el primero en llegar. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-mmm…quizá no debí volar para llegar hasta aquí jajaja. Dijo Gohan feliz y rascándose la nuca.

-Tan feliz como siempre veo que cambiaste tu dogi. Hablaba Gintoki.

-Ah, sí es de mi papa me veo genial. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-Luces como todo un joven. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

El Semi Saiyajin noto que el atuendo de Gin seguía siendo el mismo.

-Gin-san tu ropa. Dijo Gohan en tono sereno.

-¿Que tiene mi ropa? Pregunto Gintoki.

-Bueno…tu ropa sigue siendo la misma. Respondió Gohan quien parpadeaba.

-Que esperabas. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-¡CUIDADO ABAJO!

-eh. Parpadearon Gintoki y Gohan.

Los 2 vieron arriba en sus cabezas una gran sombra que se acercaba, el Semi Saiyajin decidió apartarse excepto Gin quien quedo aplastado.

-Estuvo cerca…ah. Decía Gohan sorprendido.

Delante del Joven Son, estaba una chica de piel morena tenía un poco de musculo sus ojos azules su pelo atado en forma de caballo con 2 mechones de color café su atuendo, en su cuello llevaba la bandana de Konoha llevaba unos pantalones azul marino con cinturón azul con unas pieles marrones en su cintura y unas botas café, una camisa china sin mangas de color celeste su pecho era copa D, traía muñequeras un poco largas de azul marino en ambos brazos y en su codo derecho una muñequera con logos triangulares de color blanco y azules.

-Korra, y vienes con un perro oso polar es la primera vez que veo uno. Dijo Gohan en tono sereno.

El Semi Saiyajin se acercó para acariciar al canino mientras que la Amayashi se bajaba para así caminar por tierra.

-Su nombre es Naga. Dijo Korra feliz.

-Para ser una buena compañera. Dijo Gohan.

-Increíble, te diste cuenta. Parpadeo Korra sorprendida.

-Cuando llevas tiempo viviendo con animales salvajes por 16 años uno ya se da cuenta. Contesto Gohan en tono alegre.

-Y ahora que te veo…no he visto a Gintoki y a Naruto. Hablaba Korra mirando su alrededor.

-Aquí...abajo. Murmuro Gintoki adolorido.

El Avatar noto que el cuerpo de Naga aplastaba a Gin este solo levantaba su brazo derecho.

-aaaaa, lo siento Naga apártate. Dijo Korra nerviosa.

En vez de eso Naga mordió la cabeza del Samurái este empezaba a sangrar un poco.

-¡NO TE DIJE QUE LO MORDIERAS!. Grito Korra preocupada.

-No, no está bien me trae recuerdos del pasado. Comento Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

Luego el Samurái finalmente salió de la boca del canino para así levantarse.

-Gin sigues igual de siempre. Dijo Korra en tono serena.

-Te refieres a la ropa. Dijo Gintoki.

-Si. Asintió Korra.

-¡ESCUCHA KONOHA NARUTO UZUMAKI A REGRESADO!

Todos vieron en un poste a un chico rubio de cabellera alborotada en su frente llevaba la bandana de Konoha, sus ojos eran azules en ambas partes de su rostro tenía 3 líneas parecido a la de un gato, este tenía pantalones oscuros con flamas líneas naranjas y una chaqueta naranja sin mangas sobre una remera de color oscuro y uno zapatos negros de forma calzado.

-Naruto, cuanto tiempo. Dijo Gohan feliz de reencontrase con su amigo.

-Si ya no soy del antes. Se señalaba así el Oji Azul.

El Uzumaki observaba el cuerpo de Korra desde abajo hasta arriba, tanto que no podía evitar un pequeño rubor que desapareció rápidamente.

-Has crecido. Hablo Korra con una leve sonrisa, esta le dio un leve puño en su pectoral.

Sin querer el Avatar no calculo su fuerza haciendo retroceder un poco al Uzumaki.

-Si…tu también, has ganado…un poco de musculo. Dijo Naruto un poco adolorido.

-Lo siento. Decía Korra un poco avergonzada.

-No siempre es bueno recibir un buen golpe. Sonría Naruto.

El Oji Azul observo con molestia a Gin.

-Veo que no has cambiado tu ropa Gintoki. Dijo Naruto seriamente.

-haa, que pasa con esa actitud no me gusta. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-No te habrás muerto mientras nosotros estuvimos entrenando. Decía Naruto en tono neutral.

-Probablemente. Contesto Gintoki despreocupado.

-No puedo sentir tu Ki por si no lo sabias. Dijo Naruto.

-Quizás es porque lo tengo oculto. Dijo Gintoki despreocupado.

-En serio entonces muéstranos. Dijo Naruto seriamente.

Naruto le dio un leve empujón al Yorozuya.

-No me empujes. Dijo Gintoki un poco molesto.

Nuevamente el Peli rubio empujo a Gin.

-Hazlo otra vez…ves esta pierna va doler ooooooo. Reclamo Gintoki.

El Uzumaki empujo a Gintoki como si no le importase.

-Te lo advertí, aquí viene mis piernas de furia uuuuuuuuuuuu. Dijo Gintoki determinado.

El Samurái levantaba su pierna derecha, mientras que Naruto solo observaba hasta que sintió un leve toque en su frente.

-Es broma, me sigues cayendo bien. Se burlaba Gintoki.

-_Eso fue velocidad…no. Penso Naruto sorprendido._

-Por cierto, donde esta Jiraiya que no venía contigo. Pregunto Gintoki.

-Ero-sennin se quedó atrás, no podía seguirme el ritmo. Respondió Naruto en tono alegre.

De repente oía una voz jadeando de cansancio era Jiraiya.

-Maldito, Gaki me dejaste atrás sin avisar. Dijo Jiraiya con un poco de cansancio.

-No puedes seguirme el paso Ero-sennin. Dijo Naruto en tono burlón.

-Grrr, ya verás aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Jiraiya.

El Gama Seninn fue aplastado por Naga este mordía la cabeza y le salia sangre.

-AAAAAAAA, ¡Naga suéltalo no es comida! Dijo Korra preocupada.

-jajaja bien hecho, Naga buen chico. Comento Naruto en tono burlón.

En ese entonces Naga mordía ahora la cabeza del Uzumaki mientras que solo sonría con maldad.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NARUTO, OYE NAGA TE ESTAS PASANDO SUÉLTALO. Grito Korra preocupada y avergonzada.

La Amayashi trataba de separarlos, mientras el Semi Saiyajin solo suspiraba y se acercaba.

-permíteme. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

En un parpadeo Gohan logro separar a Perro oso polar y al Uzumaki quien estaba tendido en el suelo.

-Que te está sucediendo tú no eres así, Naga. Dijo Korra preocupada.

-La razón porque Naga ataco a Gin-san, Jiraiya-sama y Naruto es porque no está acostumbrado a su nuevo ambiente. Contesto Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

Gohan acariciaba a Naga.

-Soy como un encantador de perros, pero…de una manera diferente. Decía Gohan feliz.

-Al menos podrías enseñarme tus trucos. Pedía Korra.

-Claro, no hay problema. Asintió Gohan feliz.

En ese entonces Naruto tenía una vena roja en su cabeza que palpitaba lo veía como una "parejita" este se metió en medio de ellos.

-Que recuperación rápida. Dijo Gintoki sorprendido.

Ante todos Gohan recibió un golpe en su estómago dejándolo casi sin aire.

-_increíble. Penso Gohan, notando que Jiraiya seguía tendido en el suelo._

-Ay perdón se resbalo la mano. Gruño Naruto con una falsa sonrisa.

De repente Naruto sintió un fuerte golpe en estomago dejándolo en el mismo estado que el Semi Saiyajin.

-Fue mi culpa mi mano se resbalo sin querer. Sonría Gohan inocentemente.

Hasta que intervino el Avatar para separarlos.

-Ustedes 2 no empiezan en una pelea menos en la aldea. Reclamo Korra.

-Tiene razón no quiero destruir Konoha. Dijo Gohan en tono alegre.

-Que mal, pero tiene razon. Dijo Naruto en tono alegre.

-Qué tal si vamos donde Tsunade. Sugirió Gintoki.

-Sí, suena bien. Asintió Naruto un poco serio.

-Pero que hay de Jiraiya-sama. Dijo Korra un poco preocupada.

-Acaso quieres cargarlo. Gruño Naruto un poco molesto.

Así el Equipo Avatar caminaba tranquilamente dejando a un tendido Gama Sennin, que no podía recuperarse tras el mordisco del perro oso polar.

-Por cierto, Gin no has cambiado tu ropa. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

-Que esperabas que me dejara crecer el pelo y tenerlo al igual que Yamcha. Protesto Gintoki.

-eh. Parpadeo Gohan tras mencionar al ex artista marcial.

Al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, antes el Avatar debió dejar Naga decirle que no se mueva.

-Baa-chan llegamos, eh…no envejeció. Saludaba Naruto en tono de broma.

-Ha no envejeceré, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo. Dijo Tsunade con una leve sonrisa.

-3 años que pasan volando. Dijo Korra feliz.

-Quiero que me muestren esos resultados. Exigió Tsunade.

-Que, ahora. Parpadeo Gohan.

-Esto no será una prueba de Chunin, además ya tengo a un oponente para dicha prueba. Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

Detrás del Equipo Avatar pasaron Shikamaru y Temari.

-Hola Shikamaru tanto tiempo. Saludo Gohan.

-g Gohan…Naruto. Tartamudeo Shikamaru sorprendido.

-Tu eres la hermana del Kazekage, Temari. Saludaba Korra feliz.

-Avatar. Parpadeo Temari.

-Espera Gaara es Kazekage. Dijo Naruto en shock.

-Lo que más sorprende es que tu no lo sepas. Dijo Temari un poco molesta.

-Donde vengo hablan mucho sobre las aldeas Shinobi. Decía Korra.

-Ejem. Tosía Tsunade.

Todos prestaron atención a la Godaime.

-Sus oponentes no son Temari y Shikamaru. Dijo Tsunade en tono neutral.

-eh, eh entonces quienes van a ser. Pregunto Gohan curioso.

La Senju señalaba lentamente era el Samurái este mismo se sorprendió.

-y Yo. Parpadeo Gintoki y señalándose a si mismo.

-Así es. Asintió Tsunade.

-ha, será fácil vencer a Gintoki. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-Déjame terminar Naruto ya que ustedes controlan el Ki, será 3 contra 3. Agrego Tsunade.

-Hola Naruto.

Todos voltearon a ver Kakashi Hatake.

-Kakashi-sensei. Parpadeo Naruto.

-Kashi será mi compañero. Decía Gintoki en tono sereno.

-¡QUE NO SOY KASHI QUE SOY KAKASHI!

Todos se sorprendieron por la dicha actitud del Copy-Nin siempre se mantenía calmado.

-Bueno…tengo un regalo para usted. Dijo Naruto un poco tranquilo.

Los ojos de Kakashi se iluminaron era nuevo Icha Icha paradise.

-No puedo creer que leas ese tipo de libros. Hablo Gintoki tocándose su frente.

-Quiero determinar sus estatus, te dejo el resto a ti Gin. Dijo Tsunade calmada.

-Espera no mencionaste al tercer miembro de mi equipo. Reclamo Gintoki.

-Ya te lo dije te dejo el resto a ti. Hablo Tsunade en tono tranquila.

-Pero. Interrumpido Gintoki.

-Lo que me recuerda…Shizune no vino al trabajo temprano no tendrás algo que ver con todo esto ¿verdad? Dijo Tsunade con una mirada amenazante.

Lo cual puso muy incómodo a Gin y sudar en todo su cuerpo.

-jeje ya…mama no exageres. Dijo Gintoki nervioso.

-Mama. Dijeron Gohan, Naruto y Korra sorprendidos.

Lo cual el Semi Saiyajin se acercó al Samurái.

-Gin-san ocurrió algo entre tú y Shizune. Dijo Gohan en tono alegre.

-Bueno…muchas cosas. Contesto Gintoki rascándose la mejilla y sonrisa nerviosa.

-Yo me retiro dejare que descansen para mañana. Sugirió Kakashi un poco seria ya que quería leer su nuevo libro.

-Quien está cansado yo prefiero hacer esto ahora mismo. Reclamo Naruto determinado.

-Tiene razón no viaje hasta que aquí para nada. Dijo Korra determinada.

-Estoy de acuerdo cuanto antes mejor. Dijo Gohan determinado.

-oh, en ese caso lo veo en campo de entrenamiento 3, a la 13 pm no coman nada. Decía Kakashi en tono neutral.

El Hatake se iba dejándolos mientras que el resto se retiraba.

-¿No vas venir con nosotros Gin? Pregunto Korra

-Claro que no además no tengo tiempo, tengo que buscar un compañero antes de las una. Respondió Gintoki.

Este dejaba solos al Equipo Avatar.

-Bien esto nos deja pensar en una estrategia. Dijo Gohan tocándose su mentón.

-No lo necesitamos podemos vencerlos sin ninguna estrategia. Sugirió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Gohan podría tener razón, necesitaremos una estrategia. Dijo Korra un poco seria.

-Se preocupan demasiado. Dijo Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-_he notado que el Ki de Naruto y Korra aumentaron estos 3 años increíble. Penso Gohan con una leve sonrisa._

Ante el Joven Son y la Amayashi vieron a Naruto adelantarse apuntando un puño hacia las cabezas de los Hokages.

-Gaara se convierto en Kazekage…yosh, yo seré el Hokage, Dattebayo. Dijo Naruto determinado.

-Es bueno oír eso. Dijo Korra con los ojos cerrados.

-Si por eso volví vine a ver cómo te conviertes en Hokage. Agrego Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya lo veras, apuesto a que Korra ya dominaste totalmente el Aire. Dijo Naruto en tono sereno.

Lo cual puso al Avatar deprimida esta iba a un rincón sentada a hacer circulitos.

-No es mi culpa de no saber el Aire control. Decía Korra deprimida.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, lo siento, lo siento Korra. Dijo Naruto alarmado.

-hay cosas que nunca cambian. Dijo Gohan con los ojos cerrados y sonrisa.

…

…

13:00 PM, campo de entrenamiento 3.

Gohan, Naruto y Korra estaban esperando hasta que vieron al Copy-nin en el suelo atado con una soga, era Gintoki quien tenía una cara de molestia.

-Era la única forma de traerlo. Hablaba Gintoki un poco enojado.

-Ya veo su camino de la vida. Parpadeo Naruto.

Kakashi se desato por sí solo este mismo buscaba su Icha Icha pero no lo encontraba.

-¿Buscabas esto? Pregunto Gintoki un poco serio.

Gin sostenía el libro con un encendedor quien sabe dónde lo saco.

-Alto no lo hagas. Suplicaba Kakashi.

-Ayúdame y usa todo los Jutsus que sepas entendido. Amenazo Gintoki.

-Sí, si ahora devuélveme mi libro. Pedía Kakashi.

-Te lo devolveré después de la prueba. Dijo Gintoki.

El Samurái oculto el libro mientras avanzaba.

-Bien…etto…explícales Kashi. Dijo Gintoki un poco desconcertada.

-Que soy Kakashi

-Este lugar. Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

Ante la vista del Equipo Avatar vieron que Kakashi y Gin llevaban cascabeles.

-Eso es. Comento Naruto.

-Naruto conoce esta regla, tendrán que quitarnos las campanas. Dijo Kakashi en tono neutral.

-Pero solo veo 2 campanas. Dijo Gohan.

-Ya está llegado nuestro tercer miembro. Sonría Gintoki malvadamente.

-¡HOLA GOHAN, NARUTO, KORRA CUANTO TIEMPO! Grito Voz femenina en tono alegre.

-Esa mujer. Dijo Kakashi sudando del miedo.

Todos voltearon a ver a una chica con el pelo Azul marino largo al igual que sus ojos hasta su espalda llevaba una cinta roja atada en la parte superior de su cabello su ropa es una camisa violeta que apretaba un poco su pecho copa D con una licra amarilla y unos zapatos deportivos.

-Vaya, Gintoki llamo un poderoso aliado. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-Parece que sí. Dijo Korra feliz.

-Lunch…oye, oye no me digas que. Dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

-Ah, Gintoki la comida te salió medio cruda y sobre anoche fue in. Interrumpida Lunch.

El Samurái le cerro los labios con un dedo.

-Sí, si sobre anoche luego hablamos de eso, recuerda que estamos frente a todos. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

EL Yorozuya sacaba una pluma acercándola a la nariz de la chica esta estornudo cambiando a una rubia de ojos verdes.

-Lo hizo. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Pero que tenemos aquí Gohan, Naruto y Korra...heee…veo que ustedes volvieron más fuertes que antes. Hablo Lunch seriamente.

-Tu también. Dijo Gohan feliz.

Gin se acercó a rubia este le entregaba un cascabel.

-Ten. Dijo Gintoki.

-Y esto que. Dijo Lunch un poco molesta.

-Guárdalo, los pondremos a prueba. Decía Gintoki despreocupado.

-Me gusta cómo suena, bien me convenciste y además te debo por lo de anoche. Sonría Lunch desafiante.

La Oji Verde le dio un leve golpe al Sakata.

-No es necesario recordarlo. Dijo Gintoki sonrojado.

Tsunade y Jiraiya observaban desde distancia no querían perderse esto mientras que Gohan, Naruto y Korra se preparaban contra Gintoki, Kakashi y Lunch.

-Comencemos. Comento Gintoki seriamente.

Omake.

3 años atrás cuando Gohan, Naruto y Korra partieron para entrenar.

-Finalmente no más ruidosos niños. Caminaba Gintoki rascándose su oreja.

Una hora después en una mesa se podía un tazon de ramen, una escoba con papel dibujando el rostro de Avatar y un balón con la cara de Gohan.

-Que dices Naruto, quieres que te coma. Dijo Gintoki.

Gin daba un bocado luego sujetaba el balón.

-No Gin-san, no te comas a Naruto. Dijo Gintoki tratando de imitar al Semi Saiyajin.

Lo cual soltó el balón.

-eh, porque no díganme la razón. Dijo Gintoki levantaba una ceja en cuestión.

Este acerco la escoba.

-Es porque estas solo. Decía Gintoki imitado al Avatar.

Lo cual el Yorozuya soltó.

-¡APURENSE DE UNA VEZ CON ESOS 3 AÑOS, VUELVAN DE UNA VEZ MOCOSOS! Grito Gintoki este mismo lloraba entre cascada y se ponía en posición fetal.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	2. Muerte dorada

**No soy dueño de NADA ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic, todos ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores…ahora respondiendo a reviews.**

Guest: Gracias por tu review se te agradece de corazón.

368: Sip.

**FrankyXG4:** Esos fics no se van a hacer solos y prepárate para lo que viene.

…

…

…

En lugar de batalla la Rubia esta se dirigió rápidamente al Equipo Avatar.

-HAAAAAAAAA. Grito Lunch.

La tierra se disparó debido al impacto de Lunch quien tenía su mano atrapado por el Avatar.

-hoo, veo que alguien entreno duro estos 3 años. Dijo Lunch determinada.

-No los desperdicie para nada. Contesto Korra con una leve sonrisa.

-_me recuerda a Kushina. Penso Kakashi asustado._

-Debo decirles que Lunch hizo misiones golpeando brutalmente a los bandidos hasta incluso le pusieron un sobrenombre llamándola Kogane no Shi. Dijo Gintoki este leía su libro Jump.

-Espera un momento, porque tú puedes leer un libro. Protesto Kakashi.

-Mi libro no es una novela de adultos. Contesto Gintoki en tono neutral.

Kakashi se fijó que el Semi Saiyajin se acercaba lo cual el Peli Plateado tuvo que esconderse.

-Vaya desapareció. Dijo Gohan mirando a su alrededor.

Aunque solo provoco una leve sonrisa en Gohan.

-Kakashi…!ESTA AQUÍ! Dijo Gohan.

Con un simple golpe en el suelo se partió revelando el escondite de Kakashi quien estaba sorprendido.

-Olvido que puedo rastrear el Ki de las personas. Dijo Gohan.

El Copy-Nin decidió revelar su ojo izquierdo el Sharingan.

-…Debo pensar rápido un movimiento en falso y seria mi fin. Comento Kakashi un poco serio.

Con Gin.

-Todos ya tienen sus oponentes. Hablo Gintoki este cerraba su libro.

-Lo que nos deja a nosotros. Dijo Naruto un poco serio.

Naruto se ponía en guardia.

-Voy a disfrutar esto. Dijo Naruto feliz y serio.

-Hijo de puta. Contesto Gintoki un poco molesto.

De repente el Samurái se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-No puede ser…Mierda, carajo, cabron jajajajaja por fin ya era hora de que le quitaran los pitidos ,claro como estamos en rated M. Interrumpido Gintoki.

Ya que Gin recibió una patada en su estómago por parte de Naruto que lo mando a rodar hasta chocar contra un árbol.

-Esto será fácil. Decía Naruto en tono confiado.

El Uzumaki caminaba tranquilamente hasta un Gin sentado que tenía la frente oscura, este iba tomar el cascabel.

-Con permiso. Sonría Naruto.

De repente el brazo derecho de Naruto era sostenido fuertemente por Gintoki este sacaba el filo de su Katana.

-**ITTORYU SANJUUROKU PONDO HOU. **Grito Gintoki.

El Uzumaki fue herido levemente apenas pudo defenderse de ese ataque.

-Había olvidado que tus heridas sanan rápido. Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

Gin se levantaba para así confrontar al Peli Rubio.

-¿Qué paso?, no dijiste que iba a ser fácil. Bromeo Gintoki.

Había odio mutuo entre Gintoki y Naruto pese que eran sensei y alumno estos 2 jamás se llevarían bien, ahora el Samurái intentaba golpear al Peli Rubio, pero este esquivaba hasta que decidió contraatacar con una patada en su frente y otra en la cabeza detrás.

-Vamos intenta atacarme, viejo. Bromeo Naruto.

Gin intento con su Katana pero era esquivado hasta que fue sujetado de su kimono para así ser arrojado por el suelo.

-**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU. **Hablo Naruto.

Ante el Samurái estaban 5 clones, solo uno era real estos se dirigieron a Gin.

-**ITTORYU SANBYAKU PONDO HOU.** Dijo Gintoki.

Una onda de viento impacto a los 5 Naruto, estos desaparecieron.

-Eran clones. Parpadeo Gintoki sorprendido.

El Uzumaki estaba frente al Samurái este bloqueaba sus ataques a la vez cruzaban sus golpes hasta que lo daño con su Katana este mismo hizo poof.

-Otro clon. Gruño Gintoki.

Se escuchaba un viento era el verdadero Naruto en su brazo derecho llevaba una esfera de viento.

-**RASENGAN. **Comento Naruto.

-No creas que eres el único que hace eso. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

Al igual que el Uzumaki, el Samurai tenía una esfera dorada de ki.

-Rasengan versión copia barata. Grito Gintoki.

Ambas energías chocaron causado una leve explosión de humo.

-Ese ni siquiera fue un Rasengan. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-Pues claro que no, solo use un poco de Ki además tu también combinaste tu Rasengan con un poco de esa energía, por eso la explosión. Explico Gintoki.

Con el Copy-Nin este lanzo una kunai explosiva a Gohan.

-_Esto no será lo suficiente, pero me dará tiempo. Penso_ Kakashi.

Al dispersarse del humo, Gohan se fijaba en su alrededor.

-Vaya no puedo sentir el Ki de Kakashi, de seguro Gin le enseño a como desaparecer. Dijo Gohan tocándose el mentón de forma pensante.

Gohan escuchaba pasos pensó que podría ser el Hatake pero no fue eso sus ojos se pusieron seriamente.

-Hola Gohan.

-arragarh.

-Cell, Majin Buu. Comento Gohan seriamente.

Los 2 estaban preparados para atacar al Semi Saiyajin pero este no se defendió.

-Sé que son solo ilusiones creadas por el Sharingan. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

El Joven Son solo cerro los ojos hasta que los abrió, no había nada.

-Esta por allá. Dijo Gohan feliz.

Al encontrar al Copy-nin este realizaba rápidamente un sello con sus manos.

-**SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU.** Decía Kakashi.

Un dragón de agua salía del lago atacando a Gohan lo cual inundo casi todo el bosque incluyendo a Naruto y Korra mientras que Gin y Lunch se retiraban.

-Oye. Protesto Lunch.

-Bien hecho Kashi, esto nos dará tiempo. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-Que soy Kakashi.

De repente todos se voltearon a ver al Agua que se formaba entre si esta empezaba a levitar formando una enorme bola, que era sostenido por el Avatar esta misma la lanzo hacia el Hatake, Lunch y Gin.

-aaa Caraj. Interrumpido Gintoki.

Gin, Kakashi y Lunch salieron afectados tras ese ataque.

-¿Creen que me pase? Dijo Korra.

-No para nada. Dijo Naruto feliz.

De repente se escucharon disparos eran 13 esferas de Ki de parte de la Rubia.

-Cuidado. Alerto Gohan.

Los 3 tuvieron que separarse, pero inmediatamente el Uzumaki saco un kunai este choco contra la Katana del Samurái.

-Buen intento. Gruño Naruto.

Ambos retrocedieron.

-Prepárate Naruto, tengo una nueva técnica. Dijo Gintoki determinado.

-Y. Gruño Naruto.

-Lo va hacer. Dijo Lunch.

-Toma…**KATANA BOOMERANG**. Grito Gintoki determinado.

-Genial. Dijo Gohan emocionado.

Gin lanzo su Katana esta giraba el Peli Rubio salto para esquivarlo, pero.

-Cuidado Naruto, detrás. Hablaba Gohan.

-Que…momento esa cosa vuelve. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Este observo la Katana que estaba en el suelo lo cual casi hace caer al Uzumaki.

-Lo sospeche. Suspiro Lunch en derrota.

-…Naruto. Dijo Gintoki con cara de pokerface.

-…Si. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

-Me dejas recoger mi Katana. Dijo Gintoki sudando entre su rostro.

-Claro. Hablo Naruto.

El Uzumaki le dejaba paso a Gin para que pudiera levantar su Katana.

-Eres una buena per. Interrumpido Gintoki.

-¡COMO SI FUERA A DEJARTE! Grito Naruto.

El Yorozuya recibió un fuerte rodillazo en su estómago seguido de golpe en su mejilla esto lo mando a volar.

-Gintoki. Dijo Lunch preocupada.

La Rubia esquivo una esfera de Fuego.

-No se olvide que está en medio de una pelea. Decía Korra.

Las manos del Avatar estaban cubiertas de Fuego esta atacaba consecutivamente lo cual hizo retroceder a Lunch llevándose la tierra consigo.

-Haaaa. Grito Lunch enojada.

Ambas chocaron los puños y gruñeron entre dientes hasta que.

-Perdóname Lunch. Dijo Gohan un poco triste.

El Semi Saiyajin tenía una rama con hojas esta la frotaba levemente en la nariz de la Rubia, luego estornudo convirtiéndose en la amable Lunch.

-eh…que acaba de pasar. Parpadeo Lunch confundida.

Korra sujetaba un cascabel.

-Tengo uno. Dijo Korra con una leve sonrisa.

Gohan estaba frente el Copy-nin que preparaba otro jutsu pero el Uzumaki llegaba.

-Kakashi, vera el Icha icha Paradise al final el protagonista. Hablo Naruto.

-Spoilers, NOOOOO…lalalalalala. Comento Kakashi alarmado y cerrando sus ojos.

En ese instante el Joven Son ya tenía el cascabel.

-Eh. Parpadeo Kakashi.

-Gane. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-La verdad no lo leí. Dijo Naruto.

El Samurai se levantaba se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por el Equipo Avatar.

-Estas rodeado Gintoki. Amenazo Naruto

-En verdad quieren hacerme enojar. Dijo Gintoki con voz fría.

La frente de Gin estaba oscura el aire se sintió diferente.

-Eso es. Dijo Korra un poco sorprendido.

-Zon. Hablo Gohan seriamente.

-je lo estaba esperando. Sonría Naruto desafiante.

Los 3 estaban atentos sabían que Zon era muy peligroso la pelea iba a comenzar.

-Me rindo. Dijo Gintoki en tono calmado y sacando el cascabel.

Este se lo entrego al Uzumaki.

-Eh…eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh. Dijeron Gohan, Naruto y Korra.

-Oigan aún no se usar Zon…que esperaban. Dijo Gintoki un poco tranquilo.

-Pero…así no más. Reclamo Naruto un poco molesto.

-Son 3 contra uno además, yo solo se usar un poco el Ki. Aclaro Gintoki.

Hatake se acercaba al Samurai.

-Oye, mi libro. Dijo Kakashi.

-ah…cierto, toma. Dijo Gintoki despreocupado.

Gin sacaba el libro Icha icha Paradise pero de repente se mostraba que el libro estaba maltrecho con rasguños y un poco cubierto de carbón, inmediatamente se convirtió en polvo mientras que Kakashi estaba en shock.

-oups. Hablo Gintoki.

-…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Kakashi con una lagrima en su ojo derecho.

-Vámonos, vámonos, vámonos. Dijo Gintoki desesperado.

Naruto, Korra, Gohan, Gin este tomaba la mano de Lunch para así retirarse del campo de entrenamiento.

-Tendré que esperar 3 semanas. Lloraba Kakashi.

…

…

El Equipo Avatar estaba frente Icharaku Ramen.

-Ah…extrañaba este aroma. Decía Naruto.

-Yo también. Dijo Gohan con los ojos cerrados.

-Cuantos recuerdos. Agrego Korra feliz.

-Pero en casa ten. Interrumpida Lunch.

-Déjalos están hambrientos. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Al entrar el dueño de la tienda le costó un poco reconocer a Korra, Naruto y Gohan.

-Ustedes, bienvenidos esta vez la casa invita. Comento Teuchi

-Genial. Dijo Gohan.

Los 3 comían rápidamente estaban hambrientos.

-Quiero más. Dijeron Naruto, Gohan y Korra.

-si. Asintió Teuchi.

-Teuchi a mi dame mi favorito. Hablaba Gintoki.

Teuchi trajo platos para los presentes el platillo del Samurai era ramen con frijoles rojos.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Naruto poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Delicioso. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

-Gintoki como te atreves a arruinar un ramen de esa manera. Reclamo Naruto.

-La verdad es que Gin ayudo mucho tanto que consiguió la atención de los clientes. Dijo Teuchi.

-Quieres. Pregunto Gintoki.

-NO. Respondió Naruto molesto.

-Por cierto, Gin, a ¿que se refiere Lunch con lo de anoche? Pregunto Korra curiosa.

Lo cual hizo sonrojar a los 2 mayores.

-Bueno…nos le conté, pero…me casé. Dijo Gintoki un poco sonrojado.

-TE CASASTE. Grito Naruto sorprendido.

-Vaya Lunch felicidades. Dijo Gohan en tono alegre.

-Gracias…aunque me hubiera gustado que tú y Suno hubieran estado presentes. Comento Lunch un poco triste

-ah…perdón. Dijo Gohan.

-No hay problema, lo que me alegra es que ya estas grande. Dijo Lunch feliz.

-Pobre Shizune. Susurro Korra triste.

Desde que la Amayashi tenía 13 podía notar los sentimientos de Shizune.

-Cómo explicarles esto…han oído de la Poligamia. Dijo Gintoki un poco nervioso.

-Si es cuando uno persona está casada con varias mujeres…espera Gin-san…enserio. Dijo Gohan dándose cuenta de algo.

-Así es me case 3 veces. Comento Gintoki.

-Entonces Shizune. Dijo Korra en tono alegre.

-Si…fue cuando ustedes se fueron, decidí dar el paso. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-Siempre pensé que terminarías solo. Comento Naruto burlándose.

-Que gracioso. Contesto Gintoki.

-y…hijos. Pregunto Gohan.

De ahí Gin toco el hombro del Semi Saiyajin.

-Lo estoy intentado. Respondió Gintoki.

Después los 5 caminaban hacia la mansión del Equipo Avatar ya era de noche.

-Y que hicieron estos 3 años. Pregunto Lunch curiosa.

-Yo entrene he perfeccionado el Ki, pero…aun no logre dominar el Aire. Respondió Korra deprimida.

-Aprendí nuevas técnicas mientras que Ero-sennin solo se contenía que bruto. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-Mmm…Bueno mi papa acaba de revivir y juntos vencimos a Majin Buu. Dijo Gohan en tono amable.

Todos se fijaron en el Joven Son parecía que se había vuelto loco pero esa mirada decía la verdad.

-Espera un momento dijiste que tu papa había muerto. Comento Korra sorprendida.

-ah…si, pero revivió gracias al anciano Kaio-Shin. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-Espera un Kaio-Shin solo conozco a uno no, no puede ser…o si será el mismo. Susurro Gintoki.

-No sé de lo que hablas, pero eso es algo bueno. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-Sí. Asintió Gohan en tono alegre.

-Es increíble ustedes ya no son niños, han mejorado sus habilidades lo reconozco ahora ya son jóvenes con potencial que se puede tomar en serio. Comento Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-Y además de casarte 3 veces…que hiciste Gin-san. Pregunto Gohan.

-Bueno. Interrumpido Gintoki.

Ya que entraron a la casa que estaba por completo oscura hasta prender la luz.

-¡SORPRESA!.

Se podía ver Shizune, Anko, Sakura, Ino, Karin, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru,Iruka, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shion, Shizuka, Shino, Kiba junto con su perro Akamaru y…y…como era…y…ah…cierto Hinata, cof cof acosadora.

-Hey, hola chicos. Saludaba Gohan.

-Nos enteramos que vinieron. Dijo Karin quien ajusto sus lentes.

-Y preparamos una fiesta para festejar las llamas de la juventud. Dijo Lee emocionado.

-Cielos no debieron molestarse. Hablo Korra feliz.

-Nos enteramos gracias a Gintoki quien estaba más emocionado. Dijo Shizune con una leve sonrisa.

-Oye. Protesto Gintoki un poco avergonzado.

-Traje botanas y una buena parrilla. Dijo Choji.

-Pon te esa carne en el asador. Comento Gohan feliz.

-Hola Naruto cuanto tiempo. Saludo Iruka.

-Iruka-sensei, me alegra verlo. Saludo Naruto.

-Mírate luces como un adulto. Dijo Iruka.

-No es para tanto. Sonría Naruto.

Hinata se acercaba lentamente al Peli Rubio, pero esta fue embestida por Shizuka y Shion causando que vuele rodando cómicamente.

-¡Naruto! Dijeron Shizuka y Shion.

-ay no. Dijo Naruto.

-Tsk. Gruño Korra.

-Iruka-sensei ayúdeme. Suplico Naruto

-Bueno te dejo solo. Dijo Iruka feliz y con los ojos cerrados.

El Avatar mientras que Naruto era agitado por las 2 chicas.

-Gohan, haz así. Dijo Ino posando.

-Así. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente este flexionaba su brazo izquierdo.

-Haber déjame tocar, Uaa esta duro. Decía Ino sonrojada.

-Oye cerda que haces. Protesto Sakura.

Ambas chicas discutían por otro lado con el Yorozuya.

-No hay sake ¿verdad? Pregunto Gintoki.

-Lo siento, como todos son menores de 18 tienen prohibido beber sake. Respondió Shizune un poco seria ya que ella era madura y se preocupaba por los 3.

-Te preocupas por nuestros hijos. Dijo Gintoki en tono burlón.

-c claro los criamos juntos…además tienen 16 años no deberían bebe hasta cumplir los 18. Dijo Shizune un poco molesta y ruborizada.

Ambos iban a besarse, pero fueron interrumpidos por la Mitarashi quien abrazaba la espalda de Gin.

-Bang…si esto fuera una misión ya estarías muerto. Sonría Anko en tono coqueteo.

-Yo no puedo morir. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-Anko bájate. Protesto Shizune molesta.

-Porque tú puedes opacar a Gintoki y yo no. Reclamo Anko.

-Que dijiste. Gruño Shizune.

Con el Avatar esta decidió tomar aire afuera se fijaba en Naga mientras que Akamaru se le acercaba quien traía un gran hueso, el Perro oso polar solo desvió la mirada lo cual puso triste al canino.

-No seas así. Dijo Korra un poco molesta.

La Amayashi decidió acariciar al Can, de repente llegaba el Uzumaki.

-Akamaru intenta conquistar a Naga, espero que lo siga intentando. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-Que no estabas con Shion y Shizuka. Hablaba Korra molesta.

-Deje un clon. Contesto Naruto feliz.

Los 2 estaban en silencio hasta que Korra decidió romperlo.

-Sabes he tenido una sensación extraña…es como si algo haya está esperando, no olvídalo. Dijo Korra.

-Te refieres a los Akatsuki. Dijo Naruto un poco serio.

-Si desde que Gohan, tuvo su combate y dejo a vivir a esa chica de seguro ellos vendrán por ti. Dijo Korra en tono neutral.

-Eso no pasara, protegeré a la aldea, solo espero que cuando nos reencontremos. Decía Naruto un poco seria y cual no podía terminar la última oración.

-Sasuke. Dijo Korra.

Lo cual hizo gruñir al Uzumaki.

-tch, Gohan no vaya a ser piadoso. Dijo Naruto seriamente.

-Porque dices eso. Hablaba Korra.

-No viste su cara parece como siguiera siendo un niño, dudo que él quiera matar alguien. Dijo Naruto seriamente.

-Escucha no somos asesinos y no defiendo a Sasuke, cuando lo veamos lo llevaremos ante la justicia. Decía Korra un poco seria.

-De acuerdo. Comento Naruto con los ojos cerrados.

-Si Sasuke y Akatsuki decidan atacar Konoha…no tendré piedad. Amenazo Korra con una mirada fría.

El Uzumaki no podía evitar temblar del miedo el solo trago saliva.

_Omake._

En salón de clases se podía al Semi Saiyajin.

-Hola soy Son Gohan, y hoy voy a explicarles la habilidad de Gin-san.

Se mostró a un chibi Gintoki en una habitación blanca.

-Como verán Gin es inmune a los Kunai. Dijo Gohan.

20 kunai clavaron el cuerpo del Yorozuya este tenía sangre, pero de repente esas heridas sanaron.

-Estoy vivo. Dijo Chibi Gintoki.

-Aunque su cuerpo se convierta en puré. Hablo Gohan.

Un viento arrastraba a Gin era un ventilador que lo absorbía este lo descuartizaba en trozos.

-Si hay pequeñas partes se regenerara. Dijo Gohan.

Las pequeñas partes del cuerpo de Gintoki se rearmaban

-Itai, itai, eh…Gohan que haces. Pregunto Chibi Gintoki.

**-KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. **Grito Gohan.

En ese entonces el Samurái se había convertido en polvo.

-Si su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo volverá a la vida. Explico Gohan.

El polvo se formaba mostrando a Gintoki con ropa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡AVISA CUANDO HAGAS ESO ME DUELE! Grito Gintoki cómicamente.

-l lo siento…esto todo por ahora...mmm…por cierto Gin como fue que obtuviste tu inmortalidad. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-Nose. Contesto Gintoki en tono neutral.

-…nos vemos. Sonría Gohan.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	3. Comienza la mision

**No soy dueño de los personajes que aparecen en este fic todos ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, y ahora la caja de comentarios.**

Guest: En parte NO podría haber lemon pero, SI va ver lemon un futuro cercano.

Elena7pgod: Creo que contesté a esa pregunta, pero qué más da…y SI es el mismo Gin de Gintama solo que le di una historia NO CANÓNICA, y poderes NO CANÓNICOS solo se me ocurrió así no más.

Guest2: Gracias por tu respecto.

**FrankyXG4: **Gracias por el apoyo amigo, y aquí está el capítulo 3…casi se me olvidaba gracias por la imagen amigo en serio luce en mi opinión genial.

…

…

…

Konoha se podía ver a Ino un poco triste esta era animada por su compañera y rival, Sakura.

-Ino, sabes que, desde niños Gohan y Karin eran más cercanos. Dijo Sakura tratado animar a su amiga.

-Cómo es que tú puedes superar esto Sakura, no me digas…que sigues enamorada de Sasuke. Dijo Ino un poco molesta y triste.

-Claro que NO, el me dejo un ojo morado por si no lo recuerdas. Aclaro Sakura molesta.

Hace una semana Ino le había confesado sus sentimientos al Semi Saiyajin este tuvo que rechazarla también rechazo la poligamia, y lo que había dicho Haruno era verdad Gohan era más cercano con la Peli Roja Uzumaki, cuando el Joven Son se marchó de Konoha, Karin cayo en depresión estuvo encerrada en su casa 6 meses.

…

Esa noche Gohan estaba sentado mirando la tele parecía estar tranquilo mientras que en el patio de la casa el Avatar trataba de controlar el Aire.

-Oí que rechazaste a una chica.

-Ah, Gin-san. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

-Quieres hablarlo conmigo. Comento Gintoki en tono sereno.

Gin se sentaba en el sofá.

-Gin-san yo no soy Poligamano, no soy…como describir esto. Interrumpido Gohan.

-Entiendo, entiendo no hace falta que me lo expliques esta es tu ruta, solo puedes hacer feliz a una persona. Dijo Gintoki con los ojos cerrados y en tono neutral.

-Bueno…hay otra chica, pero no olvídalo. Negaba Gohan un poco nervioso.

-Hey, hey no me ocultes nada, y escúpelo. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-umm…no sé cómo decírtelo. Dijo Gohan en tono inocente.

-No me digas que es Korra. Dijo Gintoki sorprendido.

-No, no, no yo la respeto, pero es otra de mi edad. Contesto Gohan.

-Ah sí quiero saber, dime es de esta aldea. Dijo Gintoki curioso.

-No, es complicado. Decía Gohan nervioso.

-Vamos escúpelo la curiosidad me mata. Dijo Gintoki interesado y curioso.

Pero de repente Gin recibió un tirón de oreja por parte de Shizune.

-Itaitaitai, que te pasa mujer. Gruño Gintoki un poco molesto.

-Es mejor que Gohan mantenga su secreto. Dijo Shizune con los ojos cerrados y en tono tranquila.

-Esta es una conversación de hombres adultos no te metas. Amenazo Gintoki molesto.

-Dijiste algo. Amenazo Shizune con la mirada seria.

Lo cual asusto a Gintoki incluso un poco al Semi Saiyajin.

-Nada, cielo. Decía Gintoki asustado.

-Escucha Gohan puedes salir con Karin, pero si estás enamorado de otra persona que no sea de esta aldea lo entenderemos sabes…mi intuición femenina me dice, que te casaras con 2 chicas. Dijo Shizune en tono inocente.

Los 3 se quedaron en silencio, lo cual Shizune podría tener razón.

-Por cierto, cuando saldrá la tercera parte del libro. Comento Gohan emocionado.

-ah, te refieres El Dios Samurái y la Princesa. Parpadeo Gintoki.

-Eres fan de libro. Dijo Shizune sorprendido.

-Claro, ame la primera parte y segunda me gusta más. Contesto Gohan en tono alegre.

Shizune y Gin habían escrito el libro al principio no había muchas ventas, pero cuando un señor feudal lo leyó fue compartida con todo el mundo, no solo eso, sino que también fue compartida por las redes lo cual los 2 adultos no podían evitar sentirse contentos con el Semi Saiyajin.

-Es cierto que será la última parte del libro. Pregunto Gohan un poco triste.

-Si. Asintieron Shizune y Gintoki.

-¿Y harán otro libro? Pregunto Gohan.

-Lo siento Gohan, pero…fue suficiente con escribir 2 libros. Respondió Shizune feliz.

-Sí, además dejemos que los profesionales como Jiraiya se encarguen de eso. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-…y Naruto. Pregunto Gohan mirando a su alrededor.

-Justo lo envié a comprar mi Jump. Dijo Gintoki un poco molesto.

Con Naruto este llevaba una bolsa.

-Maldición Gintoki, ese me las va a pagar, pero…jeje usare su cambio para comprar ramen. Hablaba Naruto en tono malicioso.

El Uzumaki no podía evitar reírse entre dientes hasta que fue interrumpido.

-¿Naruto?

-e eh…Sakura. Parpadeo Naruto.

-¿Que estás haciendo? Pregunto Sakura un poco extraña.

-Solo salí a comprar la estúpida revista de Gintoki. Respondió Naruto molesto.

-Ah, el esposo de Shizune, te refieres a Gin-san. Parpadeo Sakura.

-Si ese mismo, por cierto, que haces aquí. Dijo Naruto un poco curioso.

-Veras Ino estaba deprimida y salimos para que reanimara. Contesto Sakura.

-Por Gohan ¿verdad? Pregunto Naruto ya que había oído a su amigo rechazar a la Yamanaka.

-Si…yo sé que ella se recuperara la conozco bien. Dijo Sakura un poco feliz.

-Ya tienes el camino libre, sabes podri. Interrumpido Naruto.

-No, yo no tengo posibilidades, además no lo notaste. Negó Sakura.

-Notar que. Parpadeo Naruto un confundido.

Se escuchó el estómago de Naruto rugir.

-Tengo hambre, podríamos continuar esta conversación mientras comemos. Sonría Naruto avergonzado.

-No has cambiado nada, de acuerdo, pero…yo lo elegiré el lugar. Decía Sakura feliz.

-e eeh pe pero. Tartamudeo Naruto.

Así los 2 estaban frente un puesto de dangos.

-_yo quería ramen. Penso Naruto._

La Haruno le explicaba la relación entre Karin y Gohan.

-EEEEEH, en serio. Comento Naruto sorprendido.

-No puedo creer que no lo notaras. Dijo Sakura un poco incrédula.

-Recién me estoy enterando de lo que hace Gohan, eso explica porque ustedes 2 discutían cuando recién llegábamos. Dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido.

-Sí que haría hacerla entender, viendo a Karin y Gohan entendí que no debía entrometerme entre ellos. Dijo Sakura un poco triste.

-Entonces…tu...sigues enamorado de sa. Interrumpido Naruto.

Ya que Sakura golpeo la mesa, pero no la rompió decidió contenerse.

-¡PRIMERO INO Y AHORA TU!...sé que era una niña caprichosa en ese tiempo y hay cosas que me gustaría arreglar. Aclaro Sakura determinada.

-Veo que has madurado. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

De repente Naruto se dio cuenta que no tenía el dinero exacto para pagar un dango, además ya se lo habían comido.

-Sakura…cuánto dinero tienes porque yo solamente tengo 50 Ryo. Pregunto Naruto nervioso.

-Eh, solamente tengo 14 Ryo. Respondió Sakura sorprendida.

-QUE…que vamos hacer. Susurro Naruto preocupado.

-Pensé que tu invitarías. Susurro Sakura.

-Porque traes 14 ryos. Susurro Naruto.

-Estaba con Ino por si no lo recuerdas. Susurro Sakura.

-Ok…ok, tranquilo los 2 saldremos de esta. Dijo Naruto en tono calmado

Si seguían así de seguro lo descubrirán hasta que el Oji Azul tuvo una idea.

-Préstame tus 14 ryos. Hablo Naruto en tono neutral.

La Peli rosa le presto el dinero y el Uzumaki juntaba el suyo.

-Muy bien…lentamente nos levantamos y…NOS VAMOS. Dijo Naruto tranquilo y por ultimo desesperado.

Los 2 salieron corriendo y decidieron saltar sobre los tejados.

-OIGAN REGRESEN PAGUEN EL RESTO.

-¡PÓNGALO EN LA CUENTA DE GINTOKI! Grito Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Finalmente, se detuvieron estaban un poco exhaustos.

-Sí que eres un oportunista, Naruto. Dijo Sakura un poco feliz.

-Yo oportunista, si claro. Dijo Naruto feliz y un poco de sarcasmo.

Los 2 no pudieron evitar reírse, ambos caminaban.

-Sabes, ahora me gustaría tener el poder de repetir el tiempo y traer más dinero. Comento Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-Eso sería imposible probablemente te encontrarías contigo mismo del pasado. Dijo Sakura.

-Eh, que clase de lógica es esa. Dijo Naruto un poco confundido.

-Konoha se ha estado actualizando, y he visto esas películas. Contesto Sakura en tono serena.

-Haber ¿qué cosas cambiarías en el pasado? Pregunto Naruto.

-Si viajara al pasado pues le diría a una niña caprichosa que dejara de admirar a un chico que está obsesionado por la venganza. Respondió Sakura en tono neutral.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

-Bueno tengo que irme. Comento Sakura feliz.

-Ah, si yo…voy por allá. Señalo Naruto feliz.

Antes ambos eran el Equipo 7 que fue separado por órdenes del tercero, ahora Oji Azul caminaba por un césped hasta que se escuchó leve ruido.

-Ay no Naruto. interrumpida Sakura preocupada

Ya que sobre la tierra salieron los regaderos de agua, mojaron por completo al Uzumaki, este estaba tranquilo de hecho solo suspiraba en derrota levantaba los 2 brazos lentamente y se ponía bailar.

-Jajaja que haces. Pregunto Sakura tapándose la boca para esconder su risa.

-Bailando. Respondió Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-_al parecer el viejo sentimiento volvió es como si prendiera una flama. Penso Naruto._

Momentos después, en el hogar del Equipo Avatar.

-Ya llegué. Dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados.

-oh, dame, dame. Dijo Gintoki emocionado.

Naruto mostró el libro que estaba mojado y Gintoki se quedó congelado.

-Pero que paso, ahora que hiciste, PENDEJO. Protesto Gintoki molesto.

-Estaba así cuando llegue. Dijo Naruto en tono inocente.

-ERES UN PEQUEÑO DEMONIO. Grito Gintoki furioso.

Gin empezaba a ahorcar al Uzumaki pero este hizo poof.

-¿Clon? Parpadeo Gintoki sorprendido.

Se podía ver al verdadero Naruto yendo a su habitación.

-Ya no soy el mismo de antes. Dijo Naruto burlándose.

Por otro lado, Lunch, Anko y Shizune suspiraban en derrota hay cosas que no han cambiado en esta casa.

…

3 días después el Equipo Avatar estaba frente la oficina de la Godaime.

-Capturaron a Gaara. Hablaron Gohan, Naruto y Korra sorprendidos.

-Según la información se trata de Akatsuki. Dijo Tsunade

-Y que esperamos, VAMOS. Ordeno Naruto determinado.

-Si. Dijeron Gintoki, Gohan y Korra.

-Esperen, llevaran a un miembro más está esperando en la salida. Hablo Tsunade.

-Entendido. Asintió Gintoki.

Los 4 estaban en la salida se encontraron con.

-Sakura. Comento Korra sorprendida.

-Tsunade-sama me contó la situación actual, necesitaran a un médico. Dijo Sakura.

-Pero yo se curar heridas. Dijo Korra.

-No hay tiempo para una discusión, la situación en Suna es grave así que la llevaremos. Intervino Gintoki un poco serio.

-Entonces Sakura tendrá que seguirnos el ritmo. Decía Korra.

-…tiene razón Gohan cárgame. Dijo Gintoki despreocupado.

El Samurái se subió a la espalda de Gohan lo cual no tenía ninguna queja.

-Me iré adelantando. Dijo Korra determinada.

Korra se alejaba del Equipo Avatar.

-Sakura, esto sonara vergonzoso, pero…sube a mi espalda. Sugirió Naruto avergonzado.

-eeeEEEEEEH, lo sabía eres oportunista. Dijo Sakura un poco molesta y se le notaba en sus mejillas.

-No, no te confundas es solo que Gohan y los demás le gusta ir más rápido. Dijo Naruto nervioso.

-Es cierto, nos vemos. Agrego Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-No se queden atrás. Dijo Gintoki.

-…tienes un equipo raro, Naruto. Dijo Sakura un poco desconcertada.

-lose, de todos modos, subes o…te quedas atrás. Comento Naruto en tono sereno.

-(suspiro), no tengo otra opción, pero espero que tu no estés disfrutando esto. Dijo Sakura un poco molesta.

-No para nada. Negó Naruto un poco feliz.

Finalmente, después de unos 20 minutos llegaron a Suna.

-No puedo creer que ustedes sean así de rápidos. Dijo Sakura incrédula.

Al llegar a la entrada recibieron información sobre los 2 misteriosos Akatsuki pero no había muchos detalles de su apariencia, después la Peli Rosa pidió un registro de heridos de gravedad lo cual era Kankuro quien tenía un veneno en su cuerpo.

-Ahora entiendo porque Tsunade te envió con nosotros, lamento decir esto, pero podrías encargarte del veneno. Ordeno Gintoki.

-Espera Gin, esto es demasiado para Sakura. Protesto Naruto.

-Por si no lo sabias mientras tú estabas entrenando con Jiraiya, Sakura estaba entrenado con Tsunade. Explico Gintoki.

-EH…en serio. Parpadeo Naruto.

-Sí, no eres el único que estuvo entrenando, yo estuvo estudiando medicina con Goidame. Aclaro Sakura.

-Nosotros nos iremos, Gohan ya detectaste el Ki de esos 2. Hablo Gintoki.

-Si están por allá. Señalo Gohan.

-perfecto, Naruto nos vamos. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

El Joven Son entrego una semilla a la Peli Rosa.

-Cuando hayas sanado por completo a Kankuro, dale esta semilla. Dijo Gohan.

-Si. Asintió Sakura.

Equipo Avatar se iba, pero.

-Naruto. Hablo Sakura.

-ah…pasa algo. Dijo Naruto.

-Si ves a Sasuke, en una de tus misiones dale un BUEN GOLPE, de mi parte. Dijo Sakura determinada levantando un puño en alto.

-Si. Asintió Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

El Uzumaki mientras que la Peli Rosa decidió su trabajo.

…

…

El Equipo Avatar avanzaba hasta se encontraron con una cara familiar era un Akatsuki este curiosamente tenia ojos de Sharingan.

-Este tipo es…olvide su nombre. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

Lo cual casi hace caer a su Equipo comicamente.

-Gin-san no digas esas cosas más en un momento como este. Dijo Gohan preocupado.

-Cómo voy saberlo conocí a demasiadas personas en mi vida que no recuerdo. Contesto Gintoki despreocupado.

-Es Itachi Uchiha. Decía Korra seriamente.

-Bien ¿alguien tiene un plan para vencerlo? Pregunto Gintoki

-Yo me encargare de ese tipo. Contesto Naruto seriamente.

-Tu solo. Parpadeo Korra.

-Naruto, espera los 2 nos encargaremos no sabemos qué nivel ahora tienen. Dijo Gohan preocupado.

-Entonces de que sirvió esos 3 años, significa que ya no hay confianza entre nosotros, Gaara está en peligro mientras que nosotros perdemos el tiempo con él. ademas ¿no lo notas? Comento Naruto determinado.

Gohan solo pudo cerrar los ojos y reírse un poco hasta incluso sonreír un poco a Gin por otro lado, el Avatar estaba preocupada.

-Naruto, nos adelantaremos. Gruño Korra un poco molesta no queria dejar alguien atras pero tenia que concentrarse en la misión actual.

Los 3 se adelantaban dejando solo al Uzumaki y un único miembro de Akatsuki.

-Naruto Uzumaki, nunca tuve una oportunidad de presentarme…soy Itachi Uchiha.

-Sí, no mal recuerdo eres el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Dijo Naruto un poco serio.

-Si. Contesto Itachi sin sentimiento alguno.

-Debiste haberlo matado. Dijo Naruto seriamente.

-Porque dices eso ahora mismo. Pregunto Itachi en tono tranquilo.

-Se le llama madurar. Respondió Naruto enojado.

El OJi Azul corrió hacia su oponente este dio un buen golpe al pectoral de su oponente, pero solo aparecieron cuervos.

-Que, rayos. Dijo Naruto confundido.

Los cuervos rodeaban al Uzumaki

-Genjutsu. Dijo Naruto dándose cuenta recientemente ni siquiera le vio los ojos.

El escenario se ponía oscuro se podía ver al Semi Saiyajin, Amayashi y Sakata con miradas de odio.

-Naruto, tú no eres mi amigo, vete monstruo. Dijo Gohan con voz fría.

-Qué asco aléjate de mí, jamás voy amarte. Dijo Korra con voz fría.

-Eres débil, no puedo creer que me hayan asignado a un alumno como tú. Dijo Gintoki con voz fría.

Naruto se sintió dolido por esas palabras este retrocedía mientras que sus "amigos" seguían insultándolo la expresión del Uzumaki se tornó triste a la vez retrocedía.

-Deténganse…Aaaaaaaaaa jajajajaja. Reía Naruto.

Lo cual el Uchiha lo miraba un poco confundido quizás perdió la cordura.

-Solo bromeo. Sonría Naruto.

El escenario volvió normalidad.

-Sorprendente, has madurado. Dijo Itachi un poco sorprendido.

El Uzumaki creo un clon este decidió usar el **Rasengan**, esta llego a una explosión se podía ver un pequeño cráter.

-De nada sirve esconderte. Hablo Itachi en tono calmado.

-Puedo preguntarte porque tanto empeño en capturarme. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

-No puedo revelar información. Contesto Itachi.

-Ya veo, por cierto…¡QUIEN SE ESTA ESCONDIENDO! Reclamo Naruto determinado.

Por lo aires descendía el Uzumaki mientras que Itachi se preparaba para realizar un jutsu.

**-KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU**. Dijo Itachi.

13 Bolas de fuego se dirigían a Naruto, este término esquivando para así dar un golpe que mando por los aires a Uchiha, este se fijó que el Uzumaki lo seguía este formaba otro **Rasengan** pero diferente.

-Si en verdad fueras el verdadero Itachi, no hay necesidad de que me esfuerce para tanto. Comento Naruto determinado.

-Ya veo. Dijo Itachi con una leve sonrisa.

-ah, y cuando vea a tu hermano Sasuke, no te preocupes, haré el trabajo que no pudiste hacer. Hablo Naruto con voz fría.

Lo cual hizo desaparecer esa sonrisa de Itachi.

-**OODAMA RASENGAN**. Grito Naruto determinado.

Una fuerte explosión envolvió a Itachi mientras que el humo se dispersaba de a poco.

-…lo suponía, no eres el verdadero. Dijo Naruto en tono calmado.

No era Itachi Uchiha sino un shinobi del Aldea de Suna.

…

…

…

Mientras tanto con el Equipo Avatar.

-Tio. Gruño Korra.

-Mi sobrina cuanto tiempo.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**Dejen sus reviews pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	4. Simples titeres

**No soy dueño de NADA, ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

En el desierto.

-Tio Unalaq. Gruño Korra.

Unalaq llevaba el uniforme de Akatsuki.

-Que linda reunión familiar. Dijo Gintoki un poco serio.

-Veo que son tus amigos. Dijo Unalaq en tono tranquilo.

-Adelántense, yo los alcanzare cuando termine contra mi tío. Decía Korra seriamente.

-Si. Asintió Gohan.

Rápidamente Unalaq formo un muro de hielo que fue destruido por la fuerza sobre humana del Semi Saiyajin.

-Nos vemos. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-No tengo tiempo para ti, esto es un problema familiar. Dijo Gohan seriamente.

Gohan y Gin, dejaron solos al Avatar y al Ex rey de la tribu Agua del Norte.

-No podrán vencer a los 2 de adelante. Dijo Unalaq en tono calmado.

-Tu ni siquiera los conoces como yo…ya dejaste de ser mi tío…Unalaq. Aclaro Korra decepcionada.

Korra ya no podía llamarlo tío la razón fue por traición y tráfico de armas en su reino, que fue descubierto por el consejo.

-Palabras fuertes para alguien que ni siquiera conoce el mundo a su alrededor. Dijo Unalaq seriamente.

Ambos tomaron posición de batalla los 2 enviaron esferas de Agua lo cual hicieron una leve explosión, los 2 corrieron decidieron usar el Ki esta vez.

…

Con Gohan y Gintoki estos destruyeron una enorme piedra, mostrando a 2 miembros de Akatsuki.

-Te dije que ese sello no funcionaria.

-El Jinchuuriki no está con ellos, debió ser Itachi.

-No me agrada Itachi, tengo un mal presentimiento podría traicionarnos.

-Eso no me importa es lo más mínimo.

-La verdad esperaba enfrentarme contra el Kyubi.

-No te pongas así de engreído Deidara.

-Con mi nuevo y mejorado arte podría asesinar a Kyubi en este momento, mientras que tu estropeada habilidad con el Ki no es muy hábil que digamos. Dijo Deidara en tono confiado.

Se escuchaba un látigo.

-Deidara definitivamente no sabes lo que es arte.

-Eso no te importa. Dijo Deidara.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Reía Gintoki.

Todos voltearon a ver Sakata que reía como un maníaco.

-Ay perdóneme es que se están peleando jajaja no puedo evitarlo…pero hablando enserio, necesito que me entreguen al Kazekage. Dijo Gintoki feliz y su rostro se tornó serio.

-Un samurái…no me interesa perder tiempo, ya que el tiempo es arte. Aclaro Deidara.

-Vaya si que lo tiene con su arte. Dijo Gintoki entre cerrojos.

En la Mano derecha de Deidara se formó un pájaro hecho de arcilla.

-Vaya increíble. Parpadeo Gohan un poco sorprendido.

El ave se llevaba el cuerpo de Gaara mientras que el rubio Akatsuki montaba su creación.

-Te lo encargo, Sasori. Hablo Deidara burlándose.

Deidara se retiraba.

-Que rápido, es como cohete. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-Es obvio no dijeron que dominan el Ki. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-Gin iré tras ese sujeto. Dijo Gohan un poco serio.

-Sí, sí, déjame con tipo más raro, gracias. Decía Gintoki sudando y con un poco sarcasmo.

Gohan empezó a volar dejando a Gintoki frente al Akatsuki este mostraba su cola con veneno.

-Serás parte de mi colección, samurái. Gruño Sasori.

-En primera soy Sakata Gintoki y…puedo preguntarte ¿qué clase de colección?

-Cadáveres, pero un samurái será agradable añadir otro. Dijo Sasori.

-Ah sí que ya mataste a otros samuráis…pues te enfrentas a uno, que es más fuerte que los del Pais de Hierro. Contesto Gintoki seriamente.

El Yorozuya no lo pensó 2 veces decidió ir directo a atacar, el Akatsuki no se lo iba a permitir tan fácil, pero al sacar la Katana empezó por la cola que parecía un escorpión y rasguñar el cuerpo.

-Esta pelea ya había terminado cuando entre. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Lo siguiente fue que Gin solo guardaba su Katana pero.

-Eh, eh, pues ahora. Parpadeo Gintoki sorprendido.

Lo que Gin no sabía es que Sasori solo usaba una marioneta como escudo, este salía de forma encapuchada mostrando un chico Peli Rojo con traje de Akatsuki y un pantalón gris con sandalias.

-Tenías razón no eres un simple samurái. Dijo Sasori en tono neutral.

-No esperaba que hubiera otra persona. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

Con Korra.

El Avatar ahora sus manos estaban atrapadas con hielo esta logro liberarse, pero recibió una embestida de parte del ex rey los 2 se arrastraban de pie el Avatar decidió contraatacar con una patada en el mentón.

-Era de esperarse de ti. Hablo Unalaq.

Unalaq dio una patada que fue esquivada ya que la Amayashi golpeo su mejilla derecha, el Adulto decidió usar el Ki combinado con el Agua disparando 3 esferas Korra las desvió con éxito ahora el Avatar creaba un látigo de Agua ataco mientras que el ex rey solamente podía retroceder.

El Adulto decidió lanzar una gran esfera de Agua que fue destruida por la Amayashi con solo una patada este decidió correr hacia su oponente ella ahora recibió una patada en su hombro seguido de otra, pero Korra lo esquivo saltando, pero su Unalaq lanzo una esfera de Ki al cuerpo del Avatar.

Esto causo una leve explosión, pero entre en el humo 9 bolas de Fuego se dirigían al ex rey este creo un muro de hielo este mismo fue destruido en su frente estaba Korra este dio un golpe que fue bloqueado luego dio una patada en la costilla izquierda.

Los 2 retrocedieron caminaron de poco a poco comenzaron a correr para así atacar con Esferas de Ki combinado con Agua lo cuales explotaban al chocar, el Adulto se detuvo ya que dio un salto decidió disparar nuevamente con 8 grandes esferas mientras que Korra solo corría para así esquivarlo.

-No huirás para siempre. Gruño Unalaq.

-No planeo hacerlo. Contesto Korra molesta.

Con Gintoki.

El Yorozuya estaba frente al Joven desde una distancia.

-Estoy sorprendido hasta incluso destruiste la cabeza. Dijo Sasori.

-Veo a un joven desperdiciando su vida como villano, que original. Decía Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-No será un desperdicio cuando te muestre esto. Dijo Sasori con una leve sonrisa.

El Peli Rojo tenía un pergamino.

-¿Una invocación? Dijo Gintoki levantando una ceja.

Se mostró una nube de humo, revelando otro títere con pelo oscuro y una capucha.

-Y quién es ese. Pregunto Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-Es el Tercer Kazakage. Respondió Sasori.

Hubo un silencio.

-Pues si te digo en mi opinión, no se parece en nada. Dijo Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-Acabare contigo y luego iré por el Jinchuuriki, no me gusta hacer esperar a alguien. Dijo Sasori.

-Opino igual. Comento Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

El títere se dirigía hacia Gin quien estaba preparado pero noto que el tercer Kazekage llevaba veneno en esas cuchillas, en ese instante el Sakata logro bloquearlo con su Katana.

-Entonces…fuiste el que mato al Tercero. Pregunto Gintoki.

Sasori no respondió solo le ordeno al Tercero abrir su brazo que contenía un sello multiplicando sus brazos, Gin se quedó en shock ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarlo.

-…no se mueve, gane. Dijo Sasori con una leve sonrisa.

Al retirar los brazos observo a Gintoki que tenía agujeros en cada parte de su cuerpo sangrando.

-Otro para la colección. Dijo Sasori.

Pero vio que las heridas se regeneraban y Gintoki levantándose a la vez jadeo fuertemente.

-Aún sigo vivo por si no lo sabias. Decía Gintoki determinado

-Si…lo puedo ver. Dijo Sasori un poco molesto.

Gintoki se ponía en guardia mientras que el títere abrió su boca mostrando polvo medio oscuro.

-¿Eso es arena? Parpadeo Gintoki.

-Porque no lo descubres por ti mismo...**SHATETSU SHIGURE. **Decía Sasori.

-Carajo. Dijo Gintoki sorprendido.

Como si fuera una bala estas atacaban al Samurái quien corría para así esquivarlo, pero desde los aires impacto el cuerpo de Gintoki dejando polvo.

-…No esta. Dijo Sasori seriamente.

Este buscaba al Sakata quien estaba en el suelo abrazándose a sí mismo y en su rostro sudaba.

-_No puedo creer que lo haya esquivado. Penso Gintoki sorprendido._

-Veamos si esquivas esto, samurái. Dijo Sasori.

Se formaron 2 objetos era un cubo y una esfinge.

-No es nada bueno. Hablaba Gintoki un poco tranquilo.

Los 2 objetos se dirigían hacia a Gin quien pudo esquivarlo exitosamente este trepo por el cubo.

-**ITTORYU SHISHI SONSON. **Grito Gintoki determinado.

Ya estaba detrás del Tercer Kazekage que termino cortado por la mitad.

-Acabamos con esto, niño. Aclaro Gintoki seriamente.

-Lo admito…destruir el Tercer Kazakage es una proeza y usar otra marioneta es una pérdida de tiempo. Dijo Sasori en tono tranquilo y un poco molesto.

-Entonces ya te rindes. Dijo Gintoki.

-No. Negó Sasori.

El Peli Rojo se quitó su traje revelando su cuerpo no estaba tonificado ni nada por el estilo él era marioneta.

-¿Dónde está tu conciencia? Pregunto Gintoki un poco triste y sorprendido.

En respuesta Sasori solo disparo lanzallamas.

Con Korra.

Unalaq rebotaba choco contra el suelo este observo una enorme roca que lo aplasto.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Korra.

Con una palma abierta el Avatar realizo una explosión destruyendo esa roca que aplastaba al adulto, Unalaq esta tambaleándose decidió disparar esferas de Agua, mientras que Korra esquivaba cerca del adulto apuntado el cuello.

-Espera, espera Korra…yo, yo solo entre a los Akatsuki para así ayudarte. Suplico Unalaq.

-Mentiroso. Dijo Korra seriamente.

-Digo la verdad escucha los 2 podemos salir ganando, si el Jinchuuriki y tu vienen conmigo les ayudare. Dijo Unalaq un poco nervioso.

-No te creo nada. Hablo Korra molesta.

-Por favor confía en mi…soy tu tío. Suplico Unalaq.

Korra solo aparto su mano esta decidió ignorar al adulto, el ex rey sonrió con la malicia ya que decidió atacar por la espalda, pero la Amayashi voltea para verlo a la cara.

-Me crees que tan tonta…**TORI PURIMETAR DRILL. **Grito Korra determinada.

El Avatar en su brazo derecho tenía 3 elementos combinados incluyendo el Ki, creo un taladro esta técnica impacto directo al estómago de Unalaq quien termino atravesando 3 piedras hasta caer inconsciente.

-Debo alcanzar a los otros, ni siquiera trates de levantarte. Dijo Korra seriamente y molesta.

Con Gin.

-Estoy...perdido. Dijo Gintoki sudando en su rostro.

Ya que frente al Samurái había más de 100 marionetas, Sasori solo ordeno a sus marionetas que atacaran.

-Vengan por mí, hijos de puta. Hablo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Gin corrió hacia las 100 marionetas sin duda era un suicidio, el samurái corto una mandíbula, este término saltando hacia los aires luego realizo un pisotón destruyendo a otra marioneta luego el Yorozuya dio una embestida chocando contra 5 títeres para si luego cortar con su Katana, Sakata ataco a uno seguido de otro con su Katana seguía avanzando hasta llegar con el Peli Rojo.

-**NITORYU**. Dijo Gintoki en un tono serio.

_-¿2 espadas?…no lo creo solo tiene una. Penso Sasori._

El Samurai apretó su Katana y su funda de madera estaba frente al Peli Rojo quien estaba sorprendido.

-**HIRAMEKI**. Decía Gintoki determinado.

Con los 2 objetos que impactaron como 2 líneas a través del hombro izquierdo hasta la costilla derecha partiéndolo a la mitad, y no solo eso esto hizo que los títeres dejaran de moverse a su alrededor.

-(jadeo de cansancio) …je a que no esperaban eso, me volví más fuerte en estos 3 años además mi oponente ni siquiera se molestó en usar el Ki. Dijo Gintoki un poco cansado.

Sakata se puso de rodillas estaba cansado no era nada fácil pelear contra un titiritero, estaba tan cansando que ni siquiera noto al enemigo por detrás hasta que el escenario se llenó de sangre.

-Debiste aprovechar en irte…no atacarme por la espalda, todos los Akatsukis son simples títeres. Hablaba Gintoki un poco serio.

La Katana estaba clavada en un extraño objeto con letras de Kanji roja.

-Ese es tu corazón ¿verdad?. Hablo Gintoki.

-Si…parece…que me ganaste…puedo preguntarte una cosa...es cierto que tienes más de 1000 años. Pregunto Sasori un poco curioso.

-De hecho, son 2000 años. Respondió Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-Ya veo…eres igual que él. Susurro Sasori con cabeza baja.

Gin podría jurar que escucho algo, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Puedo encárgate algo? Pregunto Sasori.

-Cual es. Dijo Gintoki en tono calmado.

-Me iba encontrar con mi espía…en el País de la hierba, en Tenchikyo…ve a Mahiru antes de que el sol se ponga. Dijo Sasori un poco serio.

-No entiendo. Dijo Gintoki un poco desconcertado.

-Mi espía es un subordinado de Orochimaru, quiero que lo asesines. Hablo Sasori con seriedad.

-Espera como sé que no es una tram. Interrumpido Gintoki.

El cuerpo de Sasori fue destruido por completo era Naruto con una mirada fría en su rostro.

-Idiota estaba consiguiendo información. Protesto Gintoki molesto.

-Eso importa. Dijo Naruto con voz fría.

-_Tranquilo Gin…Naruto está en su época rebelde. Penso Gintoki este mismo tenía una falsa sonrisa ante el Uzumaki_ _quien levanto una ceja en cuestión._

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	5. Arcilla

**No soy dueño de NADA ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Por los cielos se observaba un ave que iba a toda velocidad era Deidara.

-Detente.

El rubio volteo para ver a Gohan volando directo hacia a él.

-Como. Parpadeo Deidara.

Hubo una explosión de humo se desvanecía poco a poco, mostrando a los 2 intactos.

-No eres el Jinchuriki. Dijo Deidara seriamente y molesto.

-Devuelve al Kazekage. Reclamo Gohan en tono serio.

-¿Estás seguro de pelear contra mí?, vencer al Ichibi fue muy fácil, no tuve que hacer ningún esfuerzo alguno. Hablaba Deidara con toda confianza y arrogancia.

-Porque no lo intentas con alguien que sabe controlar el Ki. Respondió Gohan en tono neutral.

-Hoo…en ese caso el Kyubi tendrá que ver otro cadáver. Sonría Deidara maliciosamente.

Entre las 2 manos de Deidara lanzo arcillas hechas en formas de aves.

-KATSU. Grito Deidara.

Una explosión envolvió a Gohan pero no fue lo suficiente como para detenerlo.

-_Tengo que detener esa ave, pero…Gaara sigue ahí su cuerpo aún no se debilita, necesito. Penso Gohan en tono tranquilo._

-¡ACERCARME! Grito Gohan determinado.

-Otra vez. Gruño Deidara.

El Akatsuki estaba sorprendida pero su rostro sonrió.

-uh…saltamontes. Parpadeo Gohan desconcertado.

Pequeños saltamontes de arcilla rodeaban al Semi Saiyajin este término explotando mostrándose con daños leves.

-Vengo preparado para estas situaciones los de tu tipo siempre serán perdedores. Dijo Deidara.

-Entonces porque no bajas y lo demuestras. Dijo Gohan un poco serio.

-Lo haría, pero…es divertido verte explotar. Dijo Deidara feliz.

El Joven Son piso fuertemente el suelo y este salto directo hacia al rubio quien apenas podía verlo Deidara sintió el golpe directo al estómago, los 2 estaban en el suelo, pero Gohan se levantó inmediatamente.

-Haaaa. Grito Gohan determinado.

Con su mano derecha partió la cabeza del ave, luego la sujeto cuidadosamente liberando a Gaara.

-Gaara, Gaara puedes escucharme. Dijo Gohan preocupado.

El Peli Rojo no respondió.

-Jajaja ya está muerto. Dijo Deidara.

Gohan decidió ignorarlo se acercó a la Kazekage quien puso su mano derecha sobre su centro de los pectorales, como si fuera un desfibrilador esto lo realizo 5 veces hasta que Gaara tosía.

-Gaara…no te muevas, come esto. Suspiro Gohan aliviado.

El Semi Saiyajin le daba una semilla del ermitaño al Kazekage.

-Go…Gohan. Parpadeo Gaara sorprendido.

-Hola. Saludo Gohan un poco feliz.

El Joven Son se alejaba de Gaara quien estaba sentado en el suelo.

-Espera, Gohan es. Interrumpido Gaara.

-Gaara mantente alejado, será mejor que regreses a la aldea, te están esperando. Comento Gohan en tono tranquilo.

En un parpadeo el Semi Saiyajin desapareció y reapareció delante de Deidara enviándolo fuera de la vista de Gaara, mientras que el rubio se levantaba molesto.

-Peleare contigo. Aclaro Gohan en tono serio.

-Ya te lo dije, no me ganaras. Dijo Deidara confiando.

El rubio decidió intercambiar golpes con el Semi Saiyajin pero este recibió un cabezazo en su frente.

-Desgraciado. Dijo Deidara molesto.

Deidara con sus manos había creado arañas de arcilla, estas fueron tras el Joven Son este término en una explosión.

-HA, esa fue arcilla combinado con Ki. Dijo Deidara confianza.

-En serio…ENTONCES INTENTA HACERME EXPLOTAR EN PEDAZOS. Grito Gohan determinado.

El rubio decidió alejarse del Semi Saiyajin.

-Trata de seguirme el paso. Dijo Deidara con toda confianza mientras que este creaba arcilla.

Gohan lo seguía hasta que su oponente se detuvo para darle un golpe, pero el Semi Saiyajin fue rápido tanto que le dio un buen derechazo a Deidara este se quebró.

-…Arcilla, clon. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-_Cabron, prepárate para mi gran obra de arte. Penso Deidara_ mientras que sus manos trataban de crear su arte_._

-Je, voy a jugar contigo un poco. Susurro Deidara.

El Joven Son podía notar el ki de su oponente cuando escucha un tipo de vomito este se sorprende al ver a 2 hombres de arcilla de su estatura.

-Crear a mas oponente no te ayudara. Dijo Gohan determinado.

Gohan dio un puñetazo capaz de partir a la mitad, luego otro el Semi Saiyajin lanzo una patada que la destruyo por completo.

-Ah…se multiplica. Decía Gohan sorprendido.

Las arcillas destruidas se dividían en 2 volviéndose a levantar para atacar al Joven Son lo cual tuvo que destruidos, pero nuevamente se volvían a multiplicar.

-KATSU. Grito Deidara.

Las arcillas rodearon el cuerpo del Joven Son quien recibió una fuerte explosión.

-No puede ser. Dijo Deidara sorprendido tanto que sentó en el suelo.

Ya que Gohan caminaba tranquilamente hacia su oponente.

-Ríndete…no te haré nada, hay un lugar para gente como tú. Dijo Gohan en tono amable.

-Un mocoso pidiéndome que me rinda…NO VOY TOLERAR ESTO. Reclamo Deidara enojado.

Deidara se ponía de pie este apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

-No tienes remedio. Negó Gohan en tono neutral.

Un enorme estallido de humo apareció delante del Semi Saiyajin mostrando un gigantesco dragón de arcilla.

-Increíble es una pena que seas unos de malos. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-hm…esta es mi gran obra arte, **C2**. Dijo Deidara determinado.

El Dragón de arcilla abrió su mandíbula escupió un ave quien se dirigía hacia un sorprendido Joven Son.

-¿Ese dragón también crea arcilla? Decía Gohan un poco serio.

C2 escupió un dragón quien volaba a la dirección de Gohan quien pudo esquivar.

-Aquí viene otro. Reía Deidara.

El Dragón de arcilla nuevamente escupió otra arcilla, pero esta fue rápida sin embargo el Semi Saiyajin pudo esquivar con facilidad.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gohan determinado.

Gohan giro disparando esferas de Ki haciendo explotar las 3 arcillas creadas por el C2.

-ah. Interrumpido Gohan.

En un parpadeo el C2 lo había devorado por completo.

-Era obvio que eso una distracción prepárate para ser convertido en arte. Dijo Deidara.

El Dragón de arcilla se elevaba por los cielos para así descender rápidamente.

-Acabo de instalar explosivos en el suelo en ese momento. Aclaro Deidara confiado.

Gohan no respondió, pero no le importo a Deidara este decidió alejarse antes de que C2 explotara de repente debajo de sus pies salió el Semi Saiyajin, quien lo golpeo con un unpercut impactando a su ojo izquierdo quien salía sangre debido al extraño objeto.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHH. Grito Deidara.

Luego el Joven Son sujeto el brazo derecho para así quebrarlo con su hombro por ultimo lo lanzo junto con C2 que seguía descendiendo, ahora Gohan tomaba posición en sus manos.

-**KAMEEEEEEEEHAMEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. ** Grito Gohan determinado.

Una enorme esfera azul impacto al dragón de arcilla llevándose consigo mismo a Deidara esta hizo fuerte y enorme explosión, se podía ver su cuerpo tendido al suelo con graves quemaduras estaba inconsciente.

-…te cegaste por tu…nuevo poder. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral.

Deidara no respondió, finalmente la misión traer de vuelta al Kazakage había terminado, Gaara había vuelto el pueblo quien lo recibió con brazos abiertos aliviado de que haya regresado esa noche se celebró una fiesta.

…

Esa noche en lugar de batalla donde murió Sasori.

-Que tragedia, Sasori tu caída será vengada.

-Es la primera vez que veo la apariencia de Sasori. Dijo Zetsu.

-Maldito Saiyajin si me hubieras dejando ayudar nada de esto hubiera pasado. Gruño voz femenina.

-Tranquila Ryoko, aun te necesitamos no debemos las apresurar cosas…admito que te volviste fuerte, pero todo a su tiempo solo necesito hablar con el Jinchuriki del Kyubi. El extraño líder movía su cola en forma de látigo.

…

…

Algún lugar desconocido se podía ver a Deidara despertándose.

-¿Dónde estoy?...que es esto, mi brazo fue…reparado. Hablo Deidara desconcertado.

-Despertaste.

Delante del rubio vio otra celda tranparente a un sentado Unalaq resignado.

-Unalaq…sabes dónde estamos. Pregunto Deidara curioso y molesto.

-je…si te dijera, no me lo creerías. Respondió Unalaq un poco feliz.

La Tierra evoluciona cada día tanto que hace aparecer Maestros del Ki unos estaban desconcertados tanto que los científicos no tienen ninguna explicación lógica para esto, la gente la usaba sabiamente otros hicieron lo contrario decidieron usarlo para su propio beneficio en resumen se cegaron de poder el mundo casi cae en caos, pero…se tuvo que reunir a las mejores mentes brillantes de alta tecnología no les tomo nada construir esta prisión a prueba de Ki era inútil destruirlo.

-Prision Brief. Contesto Unalaq con los ojos cerrados.

-Ja, nada de mi arte podrá retenerme. Sonría Deidara.

-No lo hagas. Negó Unalaq.

Deidara creo sus arcillas, pero de repente en su habitación se mostró 2 luces rojas que parecían ojos rojos.

-KATSU. Grito Deidara.

De la nada el rubio cayo de rodillas se sentía agotado y la habitación cambio a la iluminación roja.

-Siento…que me energía…se agota y la gravedad subiera. Dijo Deidara sudando del cansancio.

…

…

…

Días después Naruto y Gaara estrecharon sus manos después el Equipo avatar estaba en Konoha, se podía verlos caminar por las calles dirigiéndose a su hogar estos terminaron de reportar la misión a la Senju.

-¿Prision Brief? Parpadeo Naruto.

-Es la prisión que creo una amiga de mi papa junto con otros grandes científicos. Contesto Gohan en tono calmado.

-He oído de esa prisión, es imposible escapar. Dijo Korra un poco sorprendida

-Así es, tiene un sistema de absolver energía, gravedad aumentada y otras. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-Si es una prisión. Agrego Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-Yo no quisiera estar ahí. Decía Gohan un poco feliz.

-Por cierto, Gohan…dime porque no te transformaste en Super Saiyajin. Pregunto Korra.

-No lo necesito ya que estoy estado Místico o…era estado Definitivo. Respondió Gohan rascándose la cabeza y un poco desconcertado.

-Aun asi te ves fuerte, no parases necesitar el Super Saiyajin. Dijo Gintoki despreocupado.

-Hola, chicos cuanto tiempo.

Todos se fijaron adelante vieron a un ser conocido este caminaba saludando con una mano.

-Ese es. Dijo Korra sorprendida.

-¡OCTAVIO!. Dijeron Gohan y Naruto felices.

-Naruto, Korra, Gin-san, me alegro de verlos y el tiempo pasa volando tanto que ahora estas casi tan altos como yo. Comento Octavio en tono alegre.

-Octavio, no pasaron días desde que me fui paso algo. Pregunto Gohan preocupado.

-Bueno…jeje digamos que vinimos de visita. Respondió Octavio con los ojos cerrados.

-Eh. Parpadearon Gohan, Naruto y Korra.

En la mansión del Sakata.

-Kyaaaaaaa, Gintoki ayúdame. Dijo Lunch con ojos llorosos.

La rubia se escondió detrás del Samurai.

-Tranquila, solo me fui unos días. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-No, es eso. Señalo Lunch asustada.

-Hola Gohan.

-¿Mama? Hablo Gohan sorprendido.

-MAMA. Gritaron Gintoki, Naruto y Korra sorprendidos.

Era una mujer su ropa era un pantalón largo Rojo sangría y unas botas cafes, su camisa era morada su pecho era copa D su pelo era largo, lacio y rosado casi idéntico a cierta hyuga, entre medio de su frente hay un leve mechon color rojo incluyendo sus ojos lo más sorprendente en la parte superior de su cabeza tenía 2 cuernos como si fuera un gato.

-Hermano.

-Goten. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-HERMANO. Gritaron Gintoki, Naruto y Korra con sorpresa

-Hola Gohan. Saludo un adulto.

-Papa. Decía Gohan con una gran sonrisa.

-PAPA. Gritaron Gintoki, Naruto y Korra con sorpresa nuevamente y en shock.

Las 2 eran un adulto y un niño que se parecían su cabello de color negro con puntas y un brillo gris, este consiste en cinco picos en la frente y cuatro mechones por detrás el adulto era musculoso tanto que se parecía al Semi Saiyajin incluso el mismo traje que él. Mientras que el niño color naranja con una camiseta azul marino de mangas largas y protectores de similar color con conjunto de zapatos chinos de color oscuro.

-Gohan esa es tu mama es muy joven. Susurro Naruto.

-Si tiene 34 años. Susurro Gohan feliz.

-Que. Susurro Naruto sorprendido.

-Hola soy Goku.

Omake

Aldea de Sunagakure cerca de las calles en las tiendas de afuera se podía a Gohan y Naruto.

-Así que jóvenes les interesa esta fruta.

-Hmm…para que quiero comprar fruta que luce de manera extraña. Dijo Naruto sospechando entre cerrojos.

-Si parece en las malas condiciones. Agrego Gohan.

-Ah, esta no es cualquier fruta, han oído de las Akuma no mi es especial.

-¿Akuna no mi? Parpadeo Naruto confundido.

-Que nunca escuchaste sobre esas frutas dan poderes raros. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

-En serio. Dijo Naruto.

-Sí, le siervo a muchos.

El Uzumaki se tocaba el mentón sospechando.

-mmm…No lose Gohan, parece falso. Dijo Naruto sospechando.

-Claro que no vamos, no quieres ser más poderoso.

-Soy fuerte, pero…tengo mis dudas de esta fruta. Hablo Naruto.

Naruto sacaba su billetera.

-La compro. Comento Naruto en tono alegre.

-Gra.

Pero todos vieron a la Amayashi.

-ahem, si esta fruta es falsa. Comento Korra en tono serena.

Se mostró que la fruta estaba siendo pintada.

-Vendedor, HIJO DE. Reclamo Naruto furioso.

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

**Dejen sus review y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	6. Un día para recordar

**No soy dueño de NADA, ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic.**

Konoha, hogar de las 3 Leyendas quienes estaba frente a Octavio, Goten y Goku incluso la mujer con miradas amables.

-Y…quien quiere te. Sugirió Korra en tono amable.

Todos estaban sentados saboreando un buen Te.

-Perdón, por no presentarme debidamente mi nombre es Suno, mucho gusto.

La Peli Rosa hacia una reverencia.

-Hola soy Goku.

-Y yo soy Goten.

-Hola. Saludo Gintoki sorprendido.

-Hace cuantos días están aquí. Pregunto Gohan un poco feliz.

-Gohan, eso es cruel de tu parte. Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

-No, no, tiene razón vinimos sin avisar. Dijo Suno en tono amable.

-Si queríamos darte una sorpresa. Comento Octavio.

El Saiyajin veía a los amigos de Gohan.

-Ustedes deben ser Naruto, Korra y Gintoki…Gohan me hablo mucho de ustedes. Dijo Goku feliz.

-Si hasta incluso Octavio no paraba de hablar sobre ustedes. Dijo Suno con una leve sonrisa.

-Espero que no lo hayas contado sobre mis miedos. Susurro Naruto feliz y dándole un leve golpe al codo al Semi Saiyajin.

-Claro que no. Respondió Gohan.

Suno vio a la Rubia, alejada observando desde la puerta.

-Lunch, no quieres comer galletitas. Dijo Suno feliz.

Lunch se ocultó.

-Sigue asustada verdad. Dijo Suno preocupada.

-Si. Asintió Gohan.

-Hey, eso es mío. Reclamo Naruto.

-Para nada ahora esta galleta esta en mi boca. Dijo Gintoki burlándose.

Gintoki y Naruto peleaban la Peli rosa analizaba la situación.

-Oigan, ¿ustedes son padre e hijo? Pregunto Suno.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Respondió Gintoki y Naruto molestos.

-Perdón, es que como Lunch desapareció hace un tiempo pensé que había decidido tener un hijo. Aclaro Suno un poco nerviosa.

-Si me case con Lunch. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-También está casado conmigo. Dijo Anko con los ojos cerrados.

-Y yo. Agrego Shizune.

-Que…eh…ha. Parpadeo Suno sorprendida.

Al contar la historia de Gintoki.

-Tienes más de 1000 años, cielos eres un abuelito. Dijo Goku feliz y haciendo una reverencia.

-Aun puedo moverme tengo cuerpo joven. Dijo Gintoki orgulloso.

-Díganme, quieren dar un recorrido por Konoha. Pregunto Korra.

-Eh, pero acaban de llegar en una misión. Respondió Shizune preocupada.

-¿Misión?. Pregunto Goku desconcertado.

Naruto se acercó a la familia Son.

-Verán un amigo mío llamado Gaara estaba problemas, nos ordenaron urgentemente que lo rescatáramos, afortunadamente todo termino bien derrotamos a 2 miembros de Akatsuki. Explico Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-Y…había alguien fuerte. Pregunto Goku curioso.

-Bueno nos causaremos pocos problemas. Respondió Gohan.

-Algún día seré tan fuerte como mi hermano y mi papa. Dijo Goten determinado.

-Que adorable, espero poder verte crecer. Decía Korra feliz.

-Bueno no quiero arruinar su día, en ese caso daremos el recorrido al día siguiente. Sugirió Suno.

Los 2 adolescentes estaban afuera observando la noche.

-Me das envidia, Gohan. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

-Eh…porque. Pregunto Gohan confundido.

-Tienes una familia que vino hasta aquí, deberías estas feliz. Dijo Naruto.

-Lo estoy Naruto, jeje…son muy amables te harán reír cada día. Decía Gohan feliz.

-Pero tu mama luce hermosa. Bromeaba Naruto.

-Oye, no estarás planeado nada con mi mama. Dijo Gohan levantando una ceja.

-No para nada. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-Te lo advierto mi papa es celoso. Decía Gohan entre cerrojos.

-Sí, si entendí, solo bromeaba. Aclaro Naruto sudando un poco.

Los 2 jóvenes observaron a Akamaru que traía otro hueso, pero este era tamaño de una mesa, a lo cual Naga solo cerro los ojos sin observarlos.

-Pobre deberías decirle a Kiba que detenga a Akamaru. Dijo Gohan triste.

-No, claro que, sé qué algún día lo lograra. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

…

Al día siguiente el Equipo Avatar junto con la Familia Son caminaba por Konoha.

-Es hermosa…hasta incluso tienen caras en la montaña. Dijo Suno asombrada.

-De hecho, fueron los líderes de Konoha, y la cabeza derecha es la líder actual. Señalo Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-Pasemos a mi lugar favorito. Sugirió Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Tienes un lugar favorito? Dijo Naruto incrédulo.

Todos estaban en una tienda de revistas.

-Si mi Jump de esta semana. Dijo Gintoki en tono alegre.

El Samurái se ponía a leer mientras que todos caían al suelo cómicamente.

-¡UNA TIENDA DE REVISTAS NO ES UN LUGAR! Grito Naruto molesto.

-Deberías aprender un poco de lectura. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-Oigan tranquilos Dijo Octavio preocupado.

-Tengo una idea Gohan, que tal si nos llevas a ese famoso restaurante del que tanto hablabas. Sugirió Goku feliz.

-Se refiere a Ichiraku. Parpadeo Naruto.

Después de llegar a Icharaku, Goku, Goten, Gohan y Naruto no perdieron tiempo a devorar sus platillos.

-Los Saiyajin tienen un apetito increíble. Dijo Gintoki.

-Quiero más, por favor. Dijeron Goku, Goten, Gohan y Naruto.

-uh…claro. Asintió Teuchi sorprendido.

Ese día Teuchi termino cansando nunca había preparado tanto platillos en su vida.

-Cielos ese ramen esta delicioso. Dijo Goku feliz y con los ojos cerrados.

-Supongo que no habrá postre. Dijo Suno triste.

-Uh, yo conozco una buena heladería. Sugirió Korra.

-pss, hey Gintoki. Susurro Goku.

-Qué pasa. Susurro Gintoki.

-Podemos hablar en privado. Susurro Goku feliz.

-De acuerdo. Decía Gintoki desconcertado.

-Suno, iré a acompañar a Gintoki tiene asuntos personales. Dijo Goku en tono tranquilo.

-Bien, cuídense. Dijo Suno en tono amable.

Los 2 adultos se retiraban lo cual hizo sospechar.

-No deberíamos acompañarlos. Decía Korra.

-No, mi papa no hará nada malo. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo y feliz.

-Lo dudo. Dijo Naruto entre cerrojos.

Gin y el Saiyajin estaban lo suficientemente alejados de Konoha.

-hmm…estamos casi fuera de Konoha, no me parece que quieras hablar conmigo. Hablo Gintoki en tono despreocupado.

Goku detuvo su paso.

-Tienes razón no vinimos hablar…¿peleamos? Dijo Goku un poco emocionado.

-No. Contesto Gin.

Lo cual casi hace caer al suelo al Son.

-Porque no. Dijo Goku confundido.

-Si no mal recuerdo y lo que me contó Gohan sobre ti, basado en tu poder actual jamás podría vencerte en una pelea uno contra uno. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-Pero eres un ¿Dios de la Destrucción? Pregunto Goku.

-Te lo contó Gohan, verdad. Dijo Gintoki.

El Saiyajin asiente.

-Lo era, lo tenía todo, pero mi poder desapareció como si nada, y mírame ahora me quede en la tierra por años. Decía Gintoki en tono neutral.

-mmm…has intentando usar el ki. Pregunto Goku.

-Solo puedo usar una pequeña cantidad. Respondió Gintoki.

-…Ya veo, y si entrenamos. Sugirió Goku feliz.

-Olvídalo, no tengo el interés en entrenar. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

El Yorozuya iba a retirarse, pero fue golpeado en el estómago inmediatamente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…QUE TE PASA…MIERDA. Grito Gintoki adolorido.

El Samurái escupió sangre.

-Lo siento, pensé que reaccionarias. Dijo Goku avergonzado y rascándose la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera vi que paso. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

Gin saco su Katana y ataco, pero el Son lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Que pasa, no querías pelear. Protesto Gintoki en tono neutral.

-Si quiero, pero bajo esas condici. Interrumpido Goku.

-Tu esposa. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

-¿Que tiene Suno? Pregunto Goku.

-Es hermosa, no me importaría acostarme con ella. Respondió Gintoki en tono maligno.

El Samurái fue enviando contra el suelo violetamente este rodaba, luego se levantó.

-Eso de lo que estaba hablando. Dijo Gintoki feliz y determinado.

Goku se dirigió hacia su oponente con un puño cerrado, pero fue bloqueado por la Katana que se destruyó inmediatamente Gin decidió golpear este fallo ya que el Saiyajin sin problemas lo había esquivado.

-HAAAAA. Grito Goku determinado.

El Son atacaba el cuerpo de Gin con golpes múltiples, hasta que el Samurái se tambaleaba este se arrodillo en el suelo.

-_Acércate, eso…acércate. Penso Gintoki, el Saiyajin ni siquiera noto la Katana que se había regenerado._

Goku se acercaba hasta que escucho al Samurai decir **Ittoryu Sanbyakuu Pound Hou, **esta técnica impacto al estómago del Saiyajin quien retrocedió de pie.

-Cielos que técnica más peligrosa. Dijo Goku en tono tranquilo

El Saiyajin estaba frente a Gintoki quien estaba de pie.

-¡TOMAAAAAAAA! Grito Gintoki determinado.

Gintoki dio un golpe en el pectoral del Saiyajin.

-AAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gintoki adolorido.

El Samurai sujetaba su mano derecha que estaba rota.

-GRRRRRRR, CABRÓN. Grito Gintoki determinado.

Gin golpeo con su mano izquierda, pero.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, luzco como un dinosaurio. Dijo Gintoki adolorido.

El Yorozuya solo sacudía sus manos rotas, hasta que salto y dio una patada en los aires sin embargo dio el mismo resultado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, porque los Saiyajin tienen la piel dura. Protesto Gintoki.

Sin embargo, las 2 manos y la pierna volvieron a regenerarse.

-Ahora veras…Round two. Dijo Gintoki en tono gringo.

El Saiyajin disparo 2 esferas de Ki que fueron esquivadas mientras que Gin se acercaba corriendo este apenas pudo soportar una patada en su costilla, pero el Samurái dio un golpe seguido de otro, nuevamente otro por ultima una patada, esta vez no se había roto su cuerpo.

-HAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Goku determinado.

Goku agarro la camisa del Samurai quien lo mando contra el suelo este rodaba para así ocultarse.

-No siento su Ki. Dijo Goku observando su alrededor.

El Saiyajin caminaba cuidadosamente.

-Sorpresa. Hablo Gintoki determinado.

Gin estaba sobre la espalda de Son sujetaba fuertemente el cuello.

-No te voy soltar hasta que te duermas. Gruño Gintoki.

El Saiyajin no respondió este intento deshacer el agarre, sin embargo, Gin no lo soltaba hasta que Goku decidió chocar con un árbol, seguido de otro lo intento con una pared de roca lo cual no sirvió.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Goku determinado.

-Qué haces...oh…carajo. Dijo Gintoki viendo que el Saiyajin se elevaba por los aires.

Los 2 descendieron violentamente hasta impactar contra el suelo tanto que sacudió un poco a Konoha.

…

…

…

En una tienda de helados.

-Me muero por probar este helado. Hablo Suno emocionada.

-Sí, esta delicioso y eso no se encuentra en cualquier heladería. Dijo Gohan en tono alegre.

La Peli Rosa iba a probar un bocado, pero de la nada un temblor sacudió a Konoha tanto que hizo caer el helado al suelo.

-Ay no. Dijo Goten asustado este se ocultaba detrás de su hermano.

Todos podían sentir un ambiente frió, Suno tenía la mirada oscurecida en su frente.

-Mama, escucha tengo dinero puedo comprar. Interrumpido Gohan.

Ya que la Peli Rosa levanto la mano frente al Semi Saiyajin.

-…Ahora vuelvo. Hablo Suno seriamente.

Todos notaron unos 4 brazos medio invisible la Peli Rosa se fue destruyendo el suelo.

-Las mamas dan miedo. Dijo Naruto en shock.

-Estará bien. Pregunto Korra sorprendida.

-Sí, se le pasara hasta que encuentre al responsable del temblor. Respondió Gohan con los ojos cerrados y sudando en su frente.

Con Goku y Gin estos seguían peleando hasta que.

-GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. Grito Suno enojada.

-aaaaaa, Suno que sucede. Dijo Goku sorprendido.

-Estaba pasándola bien en familia hasta que de repente causas un temblor, y, y, y…destruiste mi helado. Gruño Suno.

-Es que quería ver si Gintoki era poderoso. Dijo Goku.

-El comenzó. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-Pero si tu empezaste hablar mal de Suno. Decía Goku un poco molesto.

-Tu comenzaste la pelea. Protesto Gintoki molesto.

Los 2 adultos discutían, pero inmediatamente fueron golpeados en la cabeza por la Peli Rosa.

-Escuchen no me interesa quien empezó, volvamos. Ordeno Suno un poco tranquila y molesta.

-Si. Dijeron Goku y Gintoki calmados y con chichones en su cabeza

Los 3 caminaban el Son noto que su esposa estaba tomando distancia.

-Suno. Dijo Goku en tono amable.

La Peli Rosa no respondió.

-Y…como se conocieron. Pregunto Gintoki en tono aburrido.

-Bueno nos conocimos de pequeños fui a una aldea donde el invierno no paraba, y estaba una de las bases de la Patrulla Roja, entre dentro de la torre vencí unos enemigos ahí tenían de prisionera a Suno le hicieron unos experimentos. Explico Goku en tono calmado.

-Diclonius. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-Sí, y cuando la encontré ella me dijo. Hablo Goku esperando la respuesta de su esposa.

-Quien eres. Dijo Suno en tono tranquila.

-Le dije mi nombre luego conocimos a Octavio y derrotamos a esa base. Explico Goku feliz.

-Después me interese viajar con ese chico que tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Dijo Suno con una leve sonrisa.

El Samurai escuchaba atentamente toda la historia de Goku y Suno.

Al Día siguiente, Goku y Gintoki construirán una casa si el Son se iba a quedar necesitaría una por el momento viviría en la casa del Yorozuya.

-Entonces…somos amigos. Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, lo de ayer es pasado. Decía Gintoki un poco feliz.

Gin se dio cuenta de las paredes no había ninguna puerta.

-Goku. Dijo Gintoki en tono amable.

-¿Qué? Dijo Goku un poco desconcertado.

-¿Dónde está la puerta? Pregunto Gintoki.

-Está ahí ves la dibuje con un marcador. Señalo Goku en tono inocente.

-Se supone que la tienes que cortar con una motosierra. Dijo Gintoki.

-Lo voy hacer. Dijo Goku en tono tranquilo.

-Entonces ve por la motosierra. Ordeno Gintoki un poco molesto.

-Eso haré. Dijo Goku en tono tranquilo.

El Saiyajin camino hacia puerta de dibujo y nada paso.

-Estamos atrapados. Dijo Goku.

-NO ME DIGAS. Grito Gintoki sarcástico y molesto.

-Ya sé cómo resolver esto. Dijo Goku en tono alegre.

-Como. Pregunto Gintoki.

El Saiyajin levanto un puño al aire a la pared.

-NO, NO, NO. Grito Gintoki alarmado.

Se escuchó una leve explosión en Konoha, el Samurai y el Saiyajin salían entre los escombros con polvo.

-Seguimos siendo amigos. Pregunto Goku en tono amable.

-Si. Respondió Gintoki en tono neutral.

Omake

Y ahora…enséñanos Ginpachi-sensei.

-Hola soy Ginpachi-sensei, hoy hablaremos de Gohan según su familia, ahora es 50% Saiyajin y 45% Diclonius sin duda en una raza mezclada.

-Sensei y ¿el 5 por ciento?

-Es humano, obvio, alguien tiene otra pregunta. Dijo Ginpachi.

Hasta que el Uzumaki levanto la mano.

-Alumno Naruto a la dirección. Dijo Ginpachi.

-QUE Y POR QUÉ. Grito Naruto molesto.

-Soy tu sensei y se me da la gana. Sonría Ginpachi diabólicamente.

De ahí Naruto era arrastrado por el consejo escolar.

**Fin del capítulo 6**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	7. Destrucción de Raiz

**No soy dueño de NADA, ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Pasaron unos días desde que Goku y su familia se hospedaba en la casa de Gin.

-Gintoki ya que no estás haciendo nada. Interrumpido Naruto.

-Si estoy haciendo algo, leo lectura. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral este leía su Jump.

-Reanudemos nuestra conversación. Dijo Naruto un poco serio.

-¿Que conversación? Decía Gintoki confundido.

-Que hiciste estos 3 años. Dijo Naruto un poco serio.

-Cielos, ya empezó. Suspiro Korra en derrota.

El Avatar sabía que esto se tornaría en una pelea y tendría que separarlos tarde o temprano.

-Mmm…bueno cuando ustedes se fueron de casa yo tuve mis propias aventuras.

-Cuéntanos Gintoki. Dijo Gohan emocionado.

-Sí, si cuéntenos señor. Hablo Goten emocionado y curioso.

-Yo también quiero oírla. Agrego Goku curioso y con una gran sonrisa.

Lo cual el Yorozuya sonrió con un poco de arrogancia y este empezaba a contar la historia de hace 3 años atrás.

-Bueno crié a un huevo, pero no era cualquier huevo de ahí salió GODZILLA, que casi acaba con Konoha por suerte estaba de nuestro lado lo segundo lo que encontré en las afueras de Konoha fue un niño llamado Steven junto con su amigo la muerte llamado Puro hueso debo decir que ese niño tiene futuro, lo tercero que hice fue vencer a Kashi, lo cuarto fue un extraño que llego a la aldea se llamaba Zoro dominaba 3 Katanas era asombroso si me lo preguntan, nunca olvidare nuestra batalla…perdí…y ultimo no muy importante destruí a Raíz. Explico Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-Eso verdad. Parpadeo Korra quien dudaba un poco.

-Sí, todo lo que dijo es verdad. Dijo Shizune con los ojos cerrados y calmada.

-Pues yo no le creo nada. Decía Naruto en tono neutral.

-Si no me equivoco…leí un informe de que Raiz fue destruido. Dijo Korra.

-Que, perspicaz. Dijo Shizune feliz.

-No por algo soy el Avatar, debo informarme de un futuro problema. Comento Korra en tono tranquila.

-Gintoki como destruiste a Raiz. Pregunto Gohan.

-Solo hice lo de siempre, meterme donde no llamaban. Respondió Gintoki en tono neutral.

**Flashback de Gintoki.**

Se podía ver a shinobis de Raíz tendidos en el suelo con salpicaduras de sangre.

-AAAAA. Grito Danzo determinado.

Danzo reaparecía frente al Samurai.

-Cielos mira tú brazo y si no me equivoco te quedan 2 ojos en tu brazo. Decía Gintoki en tono neutral.

-_Desgraciado crees que puedes venir a retarme así. Penso Danzo molesto._

Shimura era un hombre adulto experimentado, pero nunca espero enfrentarse a un tipo como Gintoki.

-Y si no me equivoco tienes un ojo en tu rostro, jeje aunque dude mucho que funcione para salvarte. Reía Gintoki maliciosamente.

El adulto decidió atacarlo, pero fue esquivado hasta que recibió un impacto en su corazón hasta que Shimura desapareció y reapareció.

-Otra vez usando a Izanami, ahora te queda un ojo. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

El Yorozuya no encontraba al Shimura quizás decidió huir.

-Sera inútil que te escondas. Dijo Gintoki.

Gin avanzaba lentamente hasta que recibió un ataque por la espalda.

-Muere, estúpido samurái. Gruño Danzo.

Un par explosivos explotaron en su espalda lo cual ocasión un grito de parte de Yorozuya mientras que Danzo tenía confianza, pero.

-¡SIGO VIVO, PUTO! Grito Gintoki .

Gin salió del humo mientras que Shimura creaba un jutsu.

-**FUTON SHIKUHA. **Hablo Danzo.

Danzo la puso en forma de guadaña, pero solo hizo retroceder un poco a Gin que seguía de pie avanzaba sin problema alguno regenerando sus heridas.

-Tus técnicas no funcionaran conmigo. Aclaro Gintoki seriamente.

La Katana clavo directo al corazón de Shimura hasta que nuevamente desapareció.

-No te quedan ojos. Dijo Gintoki con la voz fría.

De repente el brazo derecho comenzó a mutar y a entenderse en un árbol decidió cortárselo, luego empezó a huir debilitado.

-No podrás huir, no tienes ningún sitio adonde huir. Hablo Gintoki en tono calmado.

Danzo corría lo que podía mientras que Gin lo seguía caminando empezó a silbar la canción **Twisted nerve**.

-Esto no está pasando, ni siquiera me…convertí…en hokage…no…pude…perder ant..ante…u…un samurái. Tartamudeo Danzo a regañadientes.

La vida de Shimura pasaba ante sus ojos, luego noto que el silbido se detuvo.

-Te encontré. Comento Gintoki con la voz fría.

-Eh, ese casco. Dijo Danzo confundido.

-**FUS RO DAH. **Grito Gintoki.

Con un simple grito evaporizo a Shimura.

-Fin. Hablo Gintoki.

Mientras que los presentes estaban un poco en shock.

-Que esperaban yo no iba a contarles de como corte más de 10 veces el brazo de ese tipo. Protesto Gintoki un poco molesto.

Hasta que el Samurai recibió un kunai sobre su nuca causando que se desmayara inmediatamente.

-Gin…toki. Parpadeo Goku preocupado.

-Tranquilo se recuperará. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo, ya que esto era costumbre.

Hasta que el Samurai se levantó y molesto.

-Que te paso Anko, creí que lanzarme kunai se te había pasado. Protesto Gintoki.

-Cuéntales la verdad. Dijo Anko un poco molesta y cruzada de brazos.

-Bien. Suspiro Gintoki.

Se podía ver a Danzo y a Gin quien ahora llevaba un traje de Shinigami oscuro.

-Recibirás tu castigo…en el infierno. Dijo Gintoki.

El Yorozuya clavo la Katana sobre el pectoral de Danzo donde se abrió una enorme puerta con 2 esqueletos que se abrazaban asi mismos, de ahí se liberaron cadenas que envolvieron a Danzo arrastrándolo por los suelos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NOOOOOOOOOO, AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Danzo asustado.

-Soy Shinigami sorprendidos ¿no? Sonrió Gintoki.

-Eso no paso. Reclamo Lunch un poco molesta.

-De acuerdo. Suspiro Gintoki en derrota.

Danzo estaba mal herido hasta que en su camino se encontró con Gin quien tenía una armadura.

-Que, ese extraño chakra. Pregunto Danzo asustado y sudando.

-Es mi cosmos…**METEORO DE PEGASO. **Hablo Gintoki.

Gin disparaba una energía que dejaba a Danzo incrustado contra la pared a la vez le salía sangre.

-Así fue como vencí a Danzo, gracias a la armadura de Pegaso. Dijo Gintoki en tono calmado y con una leve sonrisa.

-Gin. Dijo Shizune molesta.

-Bien. Comento Gintoki entre cerrojos.

Danzo estaba de pie, hasta que Gin avanzaba hacia él.

-Haaaaaaa. Grito Gintoki con sus ojos brillantes de color blanco.

Tanto que su camisa se rompió mostrando su cuerpo musculoso.

-ATATATATATATATATA. Grito Gintoki.

Gin golpeaba rápidamente esto hizo caer a Shimura hasta que decidió levantarse.

-jeje…no sentí nada. Reía Danzo.

-Omae wa mou shinderou. Señalo Gintoki.

-¡NANI! Grito Danzo.

El rostro de Danzo comenzaba a deformarse e hincharse tanto que exploto, salpicando la sangre en su alrededor.

-Fin. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

Todos miraron a Gin un poco serios.

-Gintoki. Protestaron todos.

-Cielos que exigentes que es esto, 1000 maneras de matar a Danzo. Hablo Gintoki un poco molesto.

El Samurai reanudaba su historia donde lo había dejado no había casco, traje de Shinigami, armadura de Pegaso o músculos, los únicos presentes eran Sakata y Shimura quien estaba debilitado.

-_En ese caso. Penso Danzo maligmente._

El adulto iba a usar un sello que tenía en su cuerpo.

-Estas perdi. Interrumpido Danzo.

Para ese entonces el brazo izquierdo fue traspasado por la Katana de Gin.

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH. Grito Danzo.

-sssh, sssh. Susurro Gintoki.

Gin con su mano derecha clavo un puño sobre la boca de adulto quien sangraba la sostenía, ahora ponía su mano izquierda sobre el labio comenzó a estrujar intentaba partir a su oponente lo cual Danzo no podía evitar el dolor hasta incluso mordía al Samurai pero fue inútil.

-Cállate. Hablo Gintoki con la voz fría.

Lentamente la piel se partía en 2 cortando a Danzo por la mitad, la sangre chorreaba por los suelos hasta que Gin se detuvo no se lamentó ni se arrepentido de asesinar a Shimura.

-Esa…va…por el viejo. Dijo Gintoki en tono calmado, nombrado al Tercer Hokage.

Ese día Raíz fue destruida por el Yorozuya.

…

…

…

-Fin, están contentos. Comento Gintoki con los ojos cerrados.

-Si dice la verdad. Asiento Shizune.

-Danzo…porque ese nombre se me hace familiar. Dijo Naruto tocándose el mentón de forma pensante.

Al día siguiente el Semi Saiyajin se levantaba tarde de su cama era una misión importante se quedó en un sueño donde se enfrentaba al hijo de Gin que supuestamente era Semi Dios de la Destrucción.

-Yosh…tienen todo preparado. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-Si. Asintió Gohan.

-¿Adónde vamos? Pregunto Naruto.

-En una misión, duh. Respondió Gintoki.

-Qué tipo de misión. Pregunto Korra un poco seria.

-…Iremos a Mahiru donde nos encontraremos con el contacto de Sasori. Contesto Gintoki despreocupado.

El Uzumaki ya se imaginaba de quien hablaba el Samurai, este apretó fuertemente su puño.

Omake

Hace 3 años atrás.

-Hola Kashi. Dijo Gintoki

En el baño público.

-Kashi pásame el papel. Dijo Gintoki en tono despreocupado.

En una tienda de libros se hacía una fila.

-Kashi, apúrate quiero leer mi Jump. Decía Gintoki molesto.

En Ichiraku.

-Kashi, pásame la sal. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

En su casa.

-Kashi, kashi, kashi. Dijo Gintoki.

Hatake en su mente la palabra "Kashi" sin duda se repetía como un eco.

-aaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NO SOY KASHI, SOY KAKASHI, QUE QUIERES.

-…nada trololololo. Comento Gintoki con cara trollface.

**Fin del capítulo 7**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	8. Secretos

**No soy dueño de NADA ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic, todos ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Una explosión se oía sobre un bosque mientras los pájaros huían desde los arboles, el humo comenzó a dispersarse mostrando a un Orochimaru herido.

-Veo que, has desarrollado tus poderes con el paso del tiempo…Avatar. Dijo Orochimaru un poco feliz.

-No, intentes regenerar tu cuerpo, será peor para ti. Aclaro Korra determinada.

-jeje…lastimosamente…dudo que Naruto pueda vencer a Sasuke-kun. Dijo Orochimaru.

El Sannin traidor abría su mandíbula, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en su frente este apenas tenía vista.

-No te muevas. Dijo Korra seriamente.

Amayashi apretó los 2 brazos de Orochimaru este comenzaba congelarse su cuerpo estaba atrapado en Hielo.

-…Eso bastara. Dijo Korra en tono tranquila.

…

Con Gohan y Gintoki estos estaban frente a un cuerpo tendido era Kabuto.

-Se preguntaran ahora…¿me salte un capitulo?, la respuesta es NO…la razón es mejor saltar argumentos e ir al grano, ¿no lo creen? Hablaba Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-Gin-san, ahora con quien hablas. Parpadeo Gohan confundido.

-No, nada son cosas mías. Dijo Gintoki en tono sereno.

Gohan caminaba este se acercaba al cuerpo del Peli gris.

-Que pasa, te da pena el cuatro ojos. Dijo Gintoki un poco burlon.

-No…solo estoy revisando su respiración. Contesto Gohan con tranquilidad.

-Buena idea por ahí tiene un truco escondido. Dijo Gintoki.

-…Aun si…esto me parece muy fácil, tengo…un mal presentimiento. Dijo Gohan con un leve sudor en su mejilla.

-De que hablas, lo que deberías preocuparte son los Akatsuki, esos tipos son peligrosos. Decía Gintoki en tono calmado.

-Lo sé, es solo que. Dijo Gohan sin terminar la oración.

-Naruto…ese chico puede cuidarse solo, además Sasuke no sabe dominar el Ki. Dijo Gintoki en tono despreocupado.

…

…

Mientras tanto en algún lugar desconocido.

-Debo darme prisa, tengo que avisar a los otros. Hablo Voz femenina

Hasta cerca de ella aterrizo un Akatsuki era el enmascarado con cara de Oni.

-Konan…¿Dónde vas?.

La Peli Azul no respondió.

-No quería creerlo por parte de Zetsu, pero…nos estas traicionado.

-…Akatsuki no solía ser así, se supone que deberíamos ser unidos, pero apareciste de la nada. Dijo Konan.

-Quería ayudarlos…vas a darme la espalda a tus amigos, Yahiko y Nagato.

Ella sudo por eso, pero.

-Cierto, pero…tú los cambiaste. Gruño Konan

Konan noto la máscara había agua.

-¿Estas llorando?, después de que tu hicieras todas las cosas terribles ahora…sientes culpa en este momento. Reclamo Konan enojada.

-No…la verdad lloro…por tu traición, sayonara…Konan.

…

…

…

Con Naruto quien estaba frente Sasuke Uchiha quien tenía una mirada tranquila y desafiante.

-Dobe, estas demasiado callado, dime qué tipo de entrenamiento hiciste, no me contestes de seguro los desperdiciaste. Dijo Sasuke en tono tranquilo.

-Perdón, no pude escuchar lo que decías idiota. Contesto Naruto en tono sereno.

El Uzumaki caminaba tranquilamente tomando distancia hasta atrapo una kunai.

-Sera mejor que me muestres todas las técnicas que has aprendido. Dijo Naruto seriamente.

Sasuke lanzo kunai que fueron atrapadas pero el Oji Azul noto un explosivo este exploto.

-No pienso enseñártelas además sería un desperdicio de mi tiempo. Dijo Sasuke en tono confiado.

-¿Estas seguro? Pregunto Naruto en tono tranquilo.

El Uchiha activo su **Sharingan**, Naruto lo observo sin pestañear.

-Mira tu piel dobe. Señalo Sasuke.

La piel del Uzumaki comenzaba a derretirse, pero no sintió temor alguno su expresión se tomo tranquila y seria.

-Psst…tu hermano lo hacía más realista. Dijo Naruto.

Como si fuera un espejo, el Uzumaki logro romper ese genjutsu.

-Itachi…acaso te encontraste con él. Dijo Sasuke un poco sorprendido.

-Adivina como termino el resultado. Comento Naruto.

Sasuke realizaba un jutsu.

-**KATON RYUKA NO JUTSU.** Dijo Sasuke determinado.

La técnica impacto al Oji Azul, pero salió como si nada.

-Ya te dejé atacar, ahora es mi turno. Dijo Naruto seriamente.

El Uchiha noto que los 3 clones estaban detrás esto dieron una patada al unísono enviándolo a los aires, luego 15 clones estaban frente a él.

-**RASENGAN.** Gritaron Naruto y sus clones.

_-Cómo es posible…desde cuando gano velocidad, y esa técnica. Penso Sasuke molesto._

Un leve cráter donde se mostró a Sasuke con leves quemaduras este se ponía de pie.

-Creo…que…te subestime demasiado…esperaba enfrentarme a Gohan. Interrumpido Sasuke.

-Espera, después de perder 2 veces contra el…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no me hagas reír. Reía Naruto burlándose.

Naruto esquivo la Katana que sostenía el Peli negro intento atravesarlo pero fue inútil.

-Gintoki, lo utiliza mejor. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

El Uzumaki dio un golpe este exploto en una nube de humo.

-¿Sustitución? Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

El pectoral del Uzumaki fue atravesado.

-Se acabó, Dobe. Comento Sasuke seriamente.

Pero Naruto exploto en una cortina de humo.

-Era un clon. Dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

-Creíste peleaba contigo. Hablo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

El Uzumaki estaba cruzado de brazos contra la pared.

-Estoy decepcionado Sasuke, desperdiciaste tus 3 años en esto los Uchiha han caído bajo. Dijo Naruto seriamente.

-Cállate…cumpliré mi venganza, voy derrotarte…**CHIDORI. **Gruño Sasuke enojado.

-Se dice Raikairi. Dijo Naruto determinado.

Los ojos de Naruto se tornaron a la de una bestia como si fuera el Kyubi.

-Ven. Dijo Naruto seriamente.

Sasuke salió corriendo impacto al Uzumaki con su técnica que llego al estómago, pero retrocedía de pie tanto que sorprendió al Uchiha noto que ni siquiera había sangre en Naruto.

-¡AQUÍ ESTA TU VENGANZA! Grito Naruto determinado.

Todo se volvía lento para el Uchiha su cabeza se hundía lentamente hasta terminar contra el suelo dejando un enorme cráter, la batalla había terminado.

-Lastimosamente tengo que llevarte ante la ley. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

Hasta que se escuchó un aplauso sarcástico, vio a la máscara de Oni.

-Tu…eres, Akatsuki. Hablo Naruto molesto.

-Bravo, bravo, bravo finalmente venciste al Uchiha ¿Qué se siente?

-Pensé que estaría satisfecho, pero. Interrumpido Naruto.

-Exacto, te has vuelto más fuerte de lo que imaginabas, ahora eres imparable.

-Acaso...eres líder. Pregunto Naruto.

-Algo así…¿no te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

-Capturas a Jinchurikis. Dijo Naruto molesto.

-El que te lo contó podría mentirte, yo solo quiero la paz quiero que seas el héroe del mundo y que detenga lo que se avecina.

Las palabras no parecían convencer del todo a Naruto quien tenía una mirada amenazante se fijaba en cola del supuesto lider.

-Vamos, Naruto hagamos de este mundo un lugar mejor.

-…No, ya tome mi decisión y este es mi camino ninja, Dattebayo. Aclaro Naruto determinado.

-Es una pena.

El Akatsuki se alejaba hasta que el Oji Azul noto que el cuerpo del Uchiha no estaba.

-_Buen trabajo Zetsu…aunque esperaba que Naruto se nos uniera. _

-Espera. Interrumpido Naruto enojado.

-Bueno es tiempo de encontrarme con cierta persona.

El Akatsuki desapareció y apareció frente al Semi Saiyajin junto con el Samurai.

-No puede ser. Dijo Gohan un poco sorprendido.

-Espera quiero hablar con tu sensei.

Gohan se preparó, pero.

-Gohan déjalo, aunque me haga algo será inútil. Hablo Gintoki despreocupado.

Lo cual el Semi Saiyajin lo dejo pasar el Akatsuki se acercaba despues se inclinó cerca del oído, lo cual dejo un por unos segundos de sorpresa para Gintoki hasta que su mirada se puso serio.

-Bueno…te dejare pensarlo.

El mascara de Oni desapareció.

-Gin-san que te dijo. Pregunto Gohan curioso.

-Nada importante. Respondió Gintoki en tono neutral.

El Equipo Avatar lo logro capturar a Orochimaru y a Kabuto para encerrarlo tras las rejas, lastimosamente Sasuke estaba en manos de Akatsuki.

-Esto no es una victoria…MALDICIÓN. Gruño Naruto furioso.

Cerca de Konoha se escuchaban pasos.

-Es tiempo de usar ese jutsu pero...esperare a Naruto, jejeje. Hablo una voz femenina.

**Fin del capítulo 8**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	9. La Chica de las coletas

**No soy dueño de NADA ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Un mes después Goku y su familia logro mudarse a su nueva casa, por ahora el Semi Saiyajin se quedaría con sus amigos ya que su mama no quería separar una buena amistad, en las calles de Konoha se podía ver a Naruto con una mochila.

-…ha pasado un mes, como dijo Gohan es mejor entrenar y estar preparados jeje, no puedo esperar mostrar mi nueva técnica. Comento Naruto feliz.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con Gohan, Korra, Gintoki, Anko, Shizune y Lunch estos conversaban, hasta que el Uzumaki se dio cuenta de una nueva presencia, era una chica que traía una chaqueta abierta de color naranja y oscuro combinado con un símbolo espiral roja detrás, con una remera oscura su pecho era copa C, llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas de color naranja con unas sandalias oscuras su cabello era rubio, estaba atado en 2 coletas al costado sus ojos eran azules.

-Hola, podemos ayudarte extraño.

-Eh…e es q que. Tartamudeo Naruto atónito.

Naruto estaba distraído por la chica no era su belleza, sino que le resultaba similar como si se estuviese viendo en el espejo.

-Disculpa…¿cual es tu nombre? Pregunto Naruto sudando en su rostro.

-Ah…mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki.

El Oji Azul se quedó en shock.

-¿Quién es el extraño? Pregunto Gohan.

-¿Qué raro, nunca lo vi por Konoha? Agrego Korra.

-Eh, eeeeeee. Dijo Naruto un poco confundido.

-Oigan, oigan asustan a nuestro invitado. Dijo Naruko en tono amable.

-Yo…yo…jajaja, me equivoque de casa, disculpen las molestias. Decía Naruto feliz y rascándose la cabeza.

Naruto inmediatamente salió de la casa.

-Que chico más raro. Dijo Gintoki en tono despreocupado.

…

Con Naruto este salía afuera se preguntaba si esto fue una broma de mal gusto, o era una chica que decía de ser una Uzumaki.

-_Que está pasando porque esa chica se parece a mí, parece una versión femenina de mi Sexy no jutsu. Penso Naruto alarmado._

-Anko, Shizune y Lunch parecían mirarme como un desconocido. Dijo Naruto un poco preocupado.

El Oji Azul se fijó que el Semi Saiyajin, Avatar y la rubia salían a caminar.

-Oigan ese chico, se parecía mucho a Naruko. Decía Korra en tono tranquila.

-¿Tu crees? Dijo Naruko en tono inocente.

-Sí, pero, de seguro es uno de esos que le gusta hacer cosplay. Dijo Gohan feliz.

Los 3 no podían evitar reírse, Naruto decidió irse necesitaba respuestas fue con la Godaime, quien estaba en su oficina.

-Tu…umm…quien eras. Tartamudeo Tsunade como si se le olvidaría.

-Soy yo, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ah, Naruto…claro, pero…no eres un Uzumaki. Dijo Tsunade un poca seria.

-Escúcheme, esto no es gracioso. Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

-Yo nunca me hago la graciosa, los únicos del clan Uzumaki, son Naruko y Karin. Aclaro Tsunade molesta.

Naruto no quería discutir con la Senju, este decidió irse de la oficina tenía que solucionar esto de una vez, al salir afuera termino encontrándose con Naruko y sus 2 amigos la gente lo saludaba como si fuera famosa.

-Oye, oye en serio, logro que la gente se olvidara de mí. Susurro Naruto un poco molesto.

Hasta que la Chica Rubia se fijó en él, le dio un amable saludo.

-Ah, hola ven. Saludo Naruko en tono alegre.

El Oji Azul se acercó a la chica quien lo miraba tiernamente.

-Yo no actuó así. Susurro Naruto molesto.

-El extraño otra vez. Parpadeo Gohan.

-Sera un acosador. Dijo Korra un poco sospechando.

-Vamos, no sean así con el…dime tu nombre. Pregunto Naruko en tono amable.

-…Naruto Uzumaki.

Lo cual sorprendió a los 3 presentes parecía que sus 2 compañeros habían escuchado por primera vez.

-Eres un Uzumaki. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-Eres primo de Naruko. Agrego Korra curiosa.

-Sí, si…mucha…gente…no me cree. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa fingida.

-Dime ¿quieres que te ayude? Pregunto Naruko en tono amable.

-No…de hecho…escuchaste la ardilla. Contesto Naruto feliz y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cuál ardilla? Parpadeo Naruko.

-La que te pega con la rodilla. Dijo Naruto enojado.

La chica recibió un rodillazo en el estómago su cabello está siendo sujetado fuertemente por Naruto.

-¡Naruko! Dijo Korra preocupada.

-Oye detente. Reclamo Gohan.

Naruto no iba a detenerse en atacar, pero fue golpeado por el Joven Son este retrocedió de pie.

-Ese fue un golpe de advertencia. Dijo Gohan molesto.

La Amayashi ayudaba a la Chica levantarse.

-Estas bien, Naruko. Pregunto Korra.

-s Si, tranquila no es nada. Respondió Naruko un poco feliz.

-Esperen, chicos soy yo. Protesto Naruto en tono amable y un poco triste.

-No te conocemos. Negó Gohan.

-Escúchame no te vuelvas acercar a nosotros. Dijo Korra molesta.

Los 3 se habían ido, Naruto decidió preguntar a la gente que lo conocía se lo pregunto a Lee, Kakashi, hasta incluso Hinata, toda la Aldea lo negaba nadie lo conocía al Oji Azul.

-Esto…es…un sueño. Hablo Naruto deprimido.

El Uzumaki empezó a tocarse la cabeza, una serie de imágenes pasaron por su mente era su pasado pero parecía que Naruko iba en medio del Equipo Avatar y el Oji Azul estaba de lado escondido como una sombra.

-…Quizás…deba, beber. Dijo Naruto un poco triste.

Naruto entro a una taberna, pidió una botella de sake ya no importaba si tenía 16 y estaba en su derecho.

-Yo. Dijo Naruto mirando la botella.

-¿Estas seguro de beber?

El Uzumaki se fijó en la Chica rubia.

-Una vez que lo bebes no podrás dejarlo. Decía Naruko con una leve sonrisa.

-Tsk, que quieres. Gruño Naruto.

-Tranquilo no vine a pelear, solo vine en son de paz. Dijo Naruko en tono amable.

-No quiero tu paz, que hiciste con Gohan, Korra y…Gintoki. Gruño Naruto molesto.

De repente el rostro de Naruto fue estampado con la mesa por la garra de la Chica.

-Dije que vine en son de paz, así que escúchame. Aclaro Naruko enojada.

Inmediatamente el Uzumaki dio una patada que fue esquivada mientras que la Rubia se sentó.

-Viste las imágenes, en tu cabeza. Pregunto Naruko.

-…Si, yo hice todas esas cosas. Respondió Naruto molesto.

-Error, acabas de ver mi pasado mientras que tú, observabas desde mis espaldas sabes no fue fácil hacer ese jutsu. Dijo Naruko en tono serena y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Jutsu? Pregunto Naruto.

-Así es me diste pena eras un perdedor, decide ponerte en un genjutsu donde ocupabas mi lugar, luego bueno…ya sabes la historia. Respondió Naruko en tono serena.

-No…no, no te creo. Decía Naruto en shock.

-Dattebayo. Sonría Naruko maliciosamente.

Naruto no tenía hogar, no tenía nadie que lo conocía estaba deprimido tanto que estaba en una calle sentado en un basurero.

-…Tengo…frió. Dijo Naruto triste.

Se abrazó si mismo tenia frió se recostó en el suelo viendo la pared.

-Supongo…que debo empezar de cero. Comento Naruto.

De la nada la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre Konoha, empeorando la situación de Uzumaki.

-Maldición. Susurro Naruto.

Se escucharon 2 ladridos de perros.

-Déjenme en paz, por favor si quieren este lugar búsquense otro o…olvídense de mí. Dijo Naruto un poco triste.

Hasta que sus pantalones fueron tirados por los caninos, el Uzumaki se fijó eran Naga y Akamaru.

-Ustedes acaso me…reconocen. Parpadeo Naruto.

Los 2 animales lamieron las mejillas de Naruto este no pudo evitar reírse, escuchaban unos pasos acercarse.

-Cielos, estas hecho un desastre.

-Sa Sa Sakura-chan. Tartamudeo Naruto sorprendido.

-Bienvenido a casa, Naruto. Dijo Sakura feliz y cubriendo con un paraguas.

-Solo tú, me recuerdas. Pregunto Naruto.

-No soy la única. Respondió Sakura con una leve sonrisa.

Sakura volteo causado la curiosidad en el Uzumaki, eran 4 personas.

-Iruka-sensei, Goku, Lunch (amable)…Gintoki. Hablo Naruto en tono alegre y ultimo lo dijo molesto.

-Oye. Reclamo Gintoki molesto y con una vena en su cabeza.

-Cuando llegue de una misión la gente actuaba raro. Decía Lunch.

-Lo mismo paso en mi caso. Dijo Sakura un poco seria.

-Igual yo. Agrego Iruka preocupado.

-Gintoki dijo, que actuara hasta que tu llegaras. Dijo Goku en tono alegre.

Todos tenían gotas de sudor en su cabeza quizás Goku era…Goku.

-A mí, no logro engañarme porque deberías saber que rompo la cuarta pared. Comento Gintoki un poco serio.

Gin se acercó al Uzumaki.

-Nose que clase de jutsu esa chica, pero lo que estaban seguros es que Naruto...tú y Naruko son diferentes y te las diré, ella no aspira a ser Hokage. Hablo Gintoki.

-Eh. Parpadeo Naruto.

-Como oíste, lamento decirte que no te conozco, pero era para asegurarme de que no me descubriera. Dijo Iruka triste.

-Tiene a toda la aldea como si fuera una gran conocida…como un ídolo. Decía Lunch triste.

-Pero ahora que volviste todos conocerán al verdadero, Naruto Uzumaki. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

-Así es, demuestra tu poder ante todos y te reconocerán. Agrego Goku feliz.

-Ellos creen que ella es el sol…pero aquí hay un sol sonriente, que quiere convertirse en Hokage. Dijo Sakura feliz.

-Si…yo seré el Hokage, dattebayo y es momento de la venganza. Hablo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

…

…

Al día siguiente la gente observaba un edificio en lo alto de 30 pisos, un hombre que estaba cerca de suicidarse.

-No saltes.

-Detente, por favor.

-Todos atrás, no voy dudar en saltar.

El hombre adulto era Iruka quien estaba utilizando un jutsu de transformación.

-Aléjense, no quiero ayuda. Reclamo Iruka.

-Debemos hacer algo Naruko. Dijo Korra preocupada.

-Sí, si confía en mí. Dijo Naruko en tono serena.

-_Perfecto clavo el anzuelo, es momento que Naruto se luzca. Penso Gintoki_

Unos momentos después la Rubia se encontraba en el techo donde estaba Iruka para su suerte no se dio cuenta.

-No te acerques, o saltare. Dijo Iruka fingiendo estar asustado.

-Tranquilo no me moveré. Comento Naruko en tono tranquila y quedándose quieta contra la pared.

-Sí, mejor hablemos de esto. Dijo Naruto en tono calmado.

-Tu. Dijo Naruko un poco molesta.

Naruto avanzaba lentamente.

-Porque quieres ayudarme, perdí mi empleo, mi esposa me abandono por otro hombre, por qué. Pregunto Iruka actuando.

-_Cielos Iruka-sensei, se toma en serio su papel. Penso Naruto con una gota en su cabeza._

-Veras…no es bueno sabes, yo…puedo ayudarte. Respondió Naruto un poco nervioso.

Naruto no sabía que decir en este tipo situación sabía que era un acto, pero tenía que improvisar.

-Ayudarme, ¿cómo harás eso? Pregunto Iruka fingiendo.

-Veras…soy igual que tú, no tengo nada. Respondió Naruto triste.

El Uzumaki estaba cerca noto que la Chica estaba también cerca lo cual no fue desapercibido por Iruka.

-Alto, quietos los 2 no den ningún paso más. Amenazo Iruka.

Lo cual los 2 rubios tuvieron que detenerse.

-_Esto va mal, aprecio que ella quiera ayudar, pero…nose cuanto más pueda estar actuando. Penso Iruka nervioso._

-Entonces…yo...saltare contigo. Dijo Naruto en tono calmado.

-Eh. Parpadeo Iruka.

-Jooo, ahora tengo que salvarte a ti. Dijo Naruko en tono serena.

-Ni-chan, este mundo fue cruel conmigo cuando era niño, ahora siento que todo se está volviendo a repetir. Comento Naruto triste.

Naruto se subía del balcón sin siquiera mirar a su antiguo sensei, el público comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Sal sal saltaras, conmigo. Tartamudeo Iruka nervioso.

-Si…no hay nada de que retractarnos. Dijo Naruto deprimido.

La Chica iba a decir algo hasta que noto el ataque sorpresa de Naruto causando un shock en Gintoki, Sakura, Lunch y Iruka quien había resbalado por este acto.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Iruka, alarmado ya que no tenía puesto sus sandalias.

-¡No! Dijo Naruto preocupado.

-jajaja, mira lo que hiciste, ahora eres un ases. Interrumpida Naruko

Naruto se detuvo para salvar a su sensei, este no dudo en saltar consiguió atrapar a Iruka a tiempo, pero seguían descendiendo hasta que escucho el impacto.

-Chicos, gracias sabía que ustedes llegarían a tiempo. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Gohan, Korra y Naga sostenían los 2 cuerpos, unos momentos después afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta que Iruka era la persona que salto.

-Ya recordaron, a Naruto. Pregunto Gintoki un poco serio.

El Joven Son y la Amayashi se miraron no sabían de que hablaba el Samurái.

-Olvídalo…déjalos que importa quién sea yo si ven a alguien en peligro, es obvio que los 2 no dudaran en ayudar, así son ellos pueden seguir adelante sin mí. Contesto Naruto feliz.

-Espera. Interrumpido Gintoki.

-Gracias por salvarme, cabrones. Dijo Naruto con una gran sorinsa

Naruto decidió alejarse del Equipo Avatar, el Semi Saiyajin y el Avatar sintieron un extraño sentimiento sentían que conocían al Oji Azul, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse era Tarde.

-Ya te rindes. Dijo Sakura molesta.

-Si…detecte la mirada en Naruko sus intenciones no son las malas con la aldea. Hablo Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-Piensas, dejar la aldea. Dijo Sakura apretándose los labios y un poco triste.

-Si. Asintió Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-¿Qué hay de tu sueño de ser Hokage? Pregunto Sakura.

-Tranquila no me volveré un traidor, no pienso abandonarlos…que tal si...nos comunicamos de lejos. Respondió Naruto.

-¿Comunicamos? Parpadeo Sakura.

-Ya sabes nos enviamos cartas, yo estaré fuera de aldea buscando el paradero de los Akatsuki. Dijo Naruto en tono calmado.

-Pe pero. Interrumpida Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, aunque tengamos a Gintoki, Lunch, Goku y a ti de nuestro lado, no quiero se conviertan en traidores por mi capricho. Dijo Naruto en tono sereno.

La Peli Rosa solo suspiro en derrota.

-De acuerdo, solo promete…que me enviaras una carta cada semana. Comento Sakura desviando la mirada con un leve rubor que desapareció.

...

...

...

Con Gintoki este caminaba tranquilamente hasta que se encontró con la rubia.

-Sensei, podemos hablar. Pregunto Naruko en tono amable.

-Si…cuéntame, mi pequeña alumna. Respondió Gintoki despreocupado.

**Continuara…**

**Fin del capítulo 9**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	10. Protagonista

**No soy dueño de NADA, ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic todos ellos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores…vamos con los reviews.**

Guest: Thank you, and I will keep writing.

FanOpening: Me causo mucha nostalgia, gracias.

**FrankyXG4: **Sobre Gin, puede que lo revele en este fic pero…eso sería relleno así que…confirmo que este tendrá su propio fic donde se revelara su pasado y su razón de inmortalidad, debo decirles que no estará en la sección de Dragon ball Z y Naruto…atentos a mi perfil que puede salir en cualquier momento.

…

…

…

Konoha.

-¿Y? Pregunto Gintoki en tono en tono neutral y entre cerrojos.

-Vera…sensei…hace mucho…usted…me gusta. Dijo Naruko desviando la mirada.

-Ha. Dijo Gintoki confundido.

-Ya se lo dije. Dijo Naruko nerviosa.

-Mmm…lo siento, no salgo con mis propios alumnos. Decía Gintoki en tono sereno.

Gintoki se volteo este decidió alejarse de Naruko.

-Cuídate…estoy segur…ughAAAAAA. Interrumpido Gintoki.

El estómago del Samurái fue atravesado por la rubia quien tenía una mirada severa.

-Tu…tanto te…afecto el…rechazo. Dijo Gintoki adolorido.

-Claro que no, usted es un bueno para nada. Dijo Naruko seriamente.

Naruko se preparaba para rematar al Yorozuya pero.

…

Un estruendo llego mostrando un brazo.

-Naruko…yo ni siquiera me atrevo a asesinar a mi sensei. Dijo Naruto molesto y a la vez sorprendido.

El brazo derecho de Naruko estaba en el suelo era de metal y otros componentes.

-Que…eres. Decía Gintoki sorprendido.

-Jijiji, no soy humana…pero…mi identidad es un secreto. Dijo Naruko en tono tranquila.

La rubia recogía su brazo y a la vez lo reparaba esta movía sus dedos de a poco.

-Toda la aldea se enterará de lo que eres, así que desactiva el jutsu que los mantiene y evitaremos problemas. Dijo Naruto determinado.

-Jeeee…a quien le van a creer a una persona que ni siquiera conocen o…a mí, a la linda Naruko-chan.

-Perra. Gruño Naruto.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…AYUDA, AYUDA, NARUTO Y GINTOKI INTENTAN ABUSAR DE MI. Grito Naruko con los ojos cerrados.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH. Grito Gintoki y Naruto.

De ahí salieron aldeanos estabas furiosos.

-Naruko está en peligro.

-Pervertidos.

-Tras ellos, lastimaron a Naruko-chan.

Naruto y Gintoki huían cómicamente.

-De donde salió esa gente. Dijo Naruto sorprendido y alarmado.

-No lose, hizo amigos en la aldea. Comento Gintoki alarmado.

-Esta aldea, está llena de pervertidos. Dijo Naruto molesto.

Al día siguiente, Konoha declaro que Uzumaki Naruto y Sakata Gintoki oficialmente traidores.

-No tenías por qué salvarme, puedo regenerarme. Dijo Gintoki en tono sereno.

-No está a tu nivel. Contesto Naruto en tono neutral.

-Tsk. Gruño Gintoki molesto.

Naruto observaba desde un tejado.

-Ya pusieron vigilancia. Dijo Naruto.

-Huimos. Dijo Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

-No. Nego Naruto seriamente.

Unos minutos después, el Uzumaki subió a los tejados junto con el Samurai.

-Escúchenme aldea de Konoha, Naruko no es lo que ustedes creen es por eso que acabare con su mentira, y despertaran de esta horrible realidad. Aclaro Naruto seriamente.

Naruto salto y aterrizo en el suelo.

-¡Naruko acabamos con esto! Reclamo Naruto.

Nadie respondió, los habitantes de aldea se acercaban con sus palos hasta que hubo una shuriken.

-Iruka-sensei. Parpadeo Naruto.

-No voy dejarte solo, Naruto. Dijo Iruka determinado

-SHAAANNNNARRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Un estruendo llego lo cual atemorizo a los aldeanos.

-Sakura-chan. Parpadeo Naruto sorprendido

-No voy quedarme parada viendo, como te tratan…tendrán que pasar por mí. Aclaro Sakura molesta.

Una onda de viento paso asustando a los aldeanos nuevamente era Gin.

-No te olvides de mí. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

Los aldeanos maldecían se enfrentaban a 3 ninjas y un samurái.

-Ya vi suficiente.

Naruko avanzaba con el Equipo Avatar.

-Si ese es el bando que van a tomar, considérense como traidores. Dijo Naruko seriamente.

Naruko quería reírse, pero trataría de contenerse.

-Gohan, Korra vayan tras ellos. Ordeno Naruko en tono serena.

El Semi Saiyajin y el Avatar dudaron por unos segundos, estos se dirigieron a sus oponentes, pero fue empujados por.

-Lunch, Goku. Dijo Naruto.

-Papa, que haces. Comento Gohan sorprendido.

-No está bien que ataques a tu amigo, Gohan. Dijo Goku en tono tranquilo.

-Lunch, Sakura, Gin, Iruka porque luchan de su lado, acaso uso algo. Dijo Korra preocupada.

-Claro que no, Korra, yo no los obligue a esto, ellos escucharon a la verdadera justicia. Contesto Naruto determinado.

La rubia se impaciento esta corrió embistiendo al Uzumaki destruyendo un edificio.

-Naruko. Dijo Gohan sorprendido, el Joven Son notaba algo, se sintió diferente.

El Oji Azul estaba en el suelo la gente se alejaba no querían entrometerse.

-jeje…oye…no involucres a la aldea. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

-Tu empezaste. Hablo Naruko en tono severa.

Naruto se ponía de pie, la Chica no iba permitir que el Uzumaki se saliera con la suya decidió dar un golpe, pero su brazo izquierdo fue atrapado.

-¡TOMA ESTO! Grito Naruto determinado.

El Oji Azul la estampo contra el suelo dejando un cráter.

-En verdad, eres de lo peor. Gruño Naruko enojada.

El Uzumaki salto ya que había esquivado unas esferas de Ki estas fueron al aire.

-Ten cuidado. Dijo Naruto preocupado por la aldea.

-Ay lo siento, nose como contener mi fuerza. Dijo Naruko en tono burlón.

Los 2 corren y desaparecen dejando ondas de sonido en los aires.

-Soy mejor que tú, en todos los sentidos. Aclaro Naruko.

La rubia le dio un golpe en la mejilla, pero Naruto solo retrocedió de pie este mismo freno debido a que una madre y su hijo estaban en su espalda.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

-Tanto te importa esta aldea, después de cómo te trato. Dijo Naruko burlándose.

-Si la gente de Konoha puede ser unos idiotas, pero yo vivo aquí esta gente me hizo como lo soy ahora. Comento Naruto determinado.

Naruko dio un salto en su brazo derecho concentraba una energía azul esta crecía.

-Todos te echaran la culpa tras este ataque…protege a esta aldea que tanto amas. Dijo Naruko con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Naruto preocupado.

…

…

Con los Akatsuki.

-Cómo te sientes, Sasuke.

Se podía ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Itachi Uchiha en los suelos.

-Increíble, el poder del Ki es absolutamente increíble. Dijo Sasuke observando sus manos.

-Jajaja este procedimiento es rápido.

Sasuke se alejaba.

-¿Adonde vas?

-Iré a visitar una aldea. Dijo Sasuke en tono tranquilo.

El Uchiha comenzó a flotar, pero fue lanzando contra el suelo, este también llevaba una máscara era de tipo de ave azul.

-Maldito. Gruño Sasuke.

El Líder detuvo al Uchiha.

-Tranquilo…al nuevo no le gusta, que un plan se eche a perder jeje…ahora mismo los inmortales harán su parte.

Volviendo a Aldea de Konoha en los cielos se vio que la bola de energía había sido desviada esta exploto en los aires.

-Naruko.

-Suno-san. Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

La Peli Rosa tenia una mirada seria en su rostro.

-…Suno, porque…oiga yo, yo, yo. Tartamudeo Naruko nerviosa.

-Naruko, te considero como una hija, pero después de escuchar las palabras de un amigo me he dado cuenta de algo. Dijo Suno seriamente.

-De que amigo está hablando. Pregunto Naruko confundida.

-Lo que trato de decirte es que TU, eres una roba identidades. Señalo Suno determinado.

-Cómo puedo acosarme de eso. Dijo Naruko triste y fingiendo.

-¡AHORA OCTAVIO! Grito Suno.

-Que. Dijo Naruko en shock.

Naruko volteo, pero no pudo escapar a tiempo ya que fue atrapado por el Androide.

-Suéltame, suéltame. Grito Naruko.

La chica enviaba patadas.

-Lo siento, no voy a soltarte ambos sabemos lo que somos. Dijo Octavio determinado.

La Diclonius se acercó quitando la chaqueta a la Chica quien mostró detrás de su cuello un logo mientras que las personas se acercaban.

-Ese signo es. Dijo Gohan en shock.

-La Patrulla Roja. Decía Goku en shock.

-¿Quién? Pregunto Korra.

-Cuando era niño planeaban conquistar la tierra con las esferas del dragón. Respondió Goku seriamente.

-Eso explica porque no sintió el Ki de Naruko es un androide. Dijo Naruto un poco serio.

-Cuantos androides hizo ese doctor. Dijo Goku en tono inocente.

Naruko solo pudo gruñir entre dientes.

-Miserable traidor. Gruño Naruko.

La Chica dio una patada en la mejilla liberándose del agarre de Octavio.

-No. Dijo Suno determinada.

Suno ataco con sus vectores, pero fue fueron esquivados hasta la que la rubia decidió sujetarla para chocar contra las paredes y destruir 3 casas.

-Ustedes son de lo peor…pero ya que éstas aquí, me encargare de Gintoki y del androide 8 luego. Amenazo Naruko.

El cuerpo de Naruko lo rodeaba una extraña energía de Ki.

-**JUTSU.**

**-**No puede ser que no lo haga. Alerto Naruto.

-_Ya es tarde. Penso Naruko confiada. _

-**MEMORI KESHIGOMU. **Grito Naruko.

Una onda envolvió a toda la aldea de Konoha mientras que Naruko se ponía su chaqueta.

-Eh…donde estoy. Parpadeo Suno en tono inocente.

-Yo…como llegue aquí. Dijo Naruto confundido.

-Me siento raro. Dijo Korra confundida.

-Fue un éxito. Sonría Naruko.

-No, no. Negó Octavio asustado.

-Maldición supongo que quedo yo. Dijo Gintoki en tono despreocupado.

La Chica reía esta se acercaba al Samurai.

-Escúchenme Gintoki y Octavo son traidores. Señalo Naruko.

Todos los aldeanos voltearon y se acercaban al Samurái y al Androide.

-Bien, bien así será jajajaja. Dijo Gintoki quien reía.

-Qué te parece tan gracioso. Decia Naruko confiada.

-Naruko este será tu ultimo día en la aldea. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Naruko iba a contestarle, pero.

-OYE NIÑO. Grito Gintoki.

En la Konohagakure se empezó a escuchar una ocarina, mostrando a un chico rubio de pelo largo que superaba su cuello, sus ojos eran violetas llevaba una bufanda azul marino su traje era solo una camisa roja china con un logo de dragón oscuro con un pantalón oscuro y zapatos chinos.

La gente empezaba a recodar y la ocarina se dejó de tocar.

-¡QUIEN ERES! Grito Naruko enojada.

-Soy…Menma Fujimura.

-Primo. Dijo Shion sorprendida.

-Menma…estas aquí. Dijo Naruto en tono alegre.

-Cof, cof, lean el libro uno…el mensaje ya fue enviado. Comento Gintoki en tono sereno.

-Es bueno verte Naruto, no sabía que tenías una hermana gemela. Dijo Menma en tono tranquilo.

-CLARO QUE NO. Grito Naruto molesto.

El Uzumaki ahora estaba frente la Chica quien gruñía entre dientes.

-Se acabó, Naruko. Dijo Naruto seriamente.

Naruko disparo esferas de Ki, pero el Equipo Avatar las desvió todas fueron en dirección al cielo.

-Terminemos con esto Naruto. Aclaro Naruko furiosa.

-Tú lo pediste coletas irregulares. Dijo Naruto determinado.

Ambos rubios corrían entre sí los 2 conectaron un puño en la mejilla lo cual salieron impactados, pero Naruto pudo frenar para así volver a la acción, ambos corrieron y chocaron, seguían hasta intercambiar golpes y patadas, hasta que decidieron tomar distancia para así a crear un torbellino en su mano derecha.

-**RASENGAN. **Gritaron Naruto y Naruko.

Los 2 chocaron las técnicas estaban iguales ninguno retrocedía.

-Ya te lo dije no, te supero en todos los sentidos, solo eres una sombra. Gruño Naruko furiosa.

De repente Naruko retrocedió esta se fijó que Gohan y Korra quienes apoyaban al Oji Azul.

-Te equivocas Naruko, tu eres diferente a Naruto tiene algo que tu no tendrás, son sueños. Dijo Korra determinada.

-Exacto, él es motivo por cual seguimos peleando, para proteger a los que amamos. Agrego Gohan determinado.

Los 3 gritaron mientras que la esfera del Uzumaki absorbía el cuerpo de la Chica quien termino rodeada a la vez fue mandada a volar.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Naruko.

Naruko termino incrustada en la pared, esta cayo al suelo no podía moverse mientras que escuchaba los pasos del Equipo Avatar.

-…Que…esperas…vamos, dame…el gol…pe de…gracia. Reclamo Naruko debilitada.

-No. Contesto Naruto en tono tranquilo.

Sus 2 amigos incluso Gintoki y Menma se sorprendieron tras esta respuesta.

-Puedes levantarte si quieres, pero…como dije antes no veo la maldad en tus ojos…solo querías ser como yo, Dattebayo. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

La frente de Naruko se oscureció observo como el Uzumaki levantaba un pulgar.

-Te enfrentare las veces que quieras. Sonría Naruto.

Naruko se puso de pie y se alejaba de a poco.

-Recuerda tus palabras Naruto Uzumaki, la próxima vez que nos veamos, no perderé. Dijo Naruko un poco molesta.

-…Estas seguro, de dejarla ir. Dijo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

-No hará daño a nadie. Contesto Naruto.

-Me alegra que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Suspiro Korra aliviada.

Por otro lado, Menma se alejaba ya que quería a saludar a unos compañeros de aldea que estaban cerca, quienes se sorprendieron de su crecimiento.

-¿Menma?

-Hola Tenten…volví. Dijo Menma con una tierna sonrisa.

-Jeje. Reía Tenten nerviosa con un leve rubor.

…

…

…

La Aldea de Konoha volvió a sus días tranquilos, el Joven Son y la Amayashi se disculparon con Naruto este no estaba molesto con ellos ni con los habitantes mientras que Menma iba a quedarse en la casa de Shion quien era su familiar, el Uzumaki y Sakata ya no se consideraban traidores.

En restaurante de Ichiraku estaban Gohan, Naruto, Karin y Menma comiendo un buen ramen, la Amayashi rechazo ir esta quería concertarse en controlar el aire.

-Y como…están, Bolin y Mako. Pregunto Gohan.

-Bien, ellos están felices, con sus novias. Respondió Menma con los ojos cerrados.

-Eh…pero tienen 16. Dijo Gohan un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, lose yo también estoy sorprendido tanto como tu. Dijo Menma en tono sereno.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Konoha? Pregunto Karin.

-Para siempre, no pienso ni mudarme a otro lugar. Respondió Menma en tono tranquilo.

-De verdad. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-Así es amigo, me puso muy feliz de que Gin mandara la carta diciendo que ya había hablado con el consejo de viejos. Decía Menma en tono tranquilo y feliz.

-Oye Menma, veras…yo soy el mejor amigo de Naruto. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral.

-Oh…pero yo soy su mejor amigo de la infancia. Dijo Menma en tono neutral.

-Si pero, yo su súper amigo de Naruto. Hablo Gohan un poco molesto.

-Yo soy hiper amigo de Naruto. Dijo Menma un poco molesto.

-Soy mega amigo de Naruto. Aclaro Gohan molesto.

-Soy super duper amigo de Naruto. Aclaro Menma molesto.

-jajajajaja. Reian Gohan y Menma en tono sarcástico.

-Oigan…están muy cerca. Dijo Naruto con cara azul.

Los 2 jóvenes aplastaban la mejilla del Uzumaki mientras que Karin brillaba sus lentes debido a esta situación esta se las ajustaba poniendo un dedo.

-_Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi. Penso Karin con sonrisa perversa. _

**Fin del capítulo 10**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	11. Sangre y Gyojin

**No soy dueño de NADA, ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Lejos de Konoha, era en medio de un desierto con rocas.

-Esta será tu tumba. Dijo Hidan.

-Sí, no lo creo. Dijo Gohan seriamente.

Con Korra, quien se enfrentaba a Tarrlok un maestro Sangre.

-Vengare a mi hermano, Avatar. Gruño Tarrlok.

-No tuve nada que ver, con la muerte de tu hermano. Nego Korra.

Con Naruto estaba rodeada por 4 criaturas cada una poseía una máscara diferente, era Kakuzu.

-Capturare al Kyubi. Hablo Kakuzu.

-No será hoy. Dijo Naruto determinado.

Mientras tanto con Gintoki quien chocaba su Katana con la de Kisame.

-Jeje,le agradas a Samehada. Dijo Kisame.

-uhg…que asco esa espada se está moviendo. Decía Gintoki un poco asqueado.

De repente Sakata comenzó a mirarte a ti.

-¿Se preguntaran, me salta alguna parte de la historia?...mi respuesta es no, porque aquí viene el flashback. Dijo Gintoki en tono sereno.

**Flashback de Gin.**

Oficina de Godaime.

-Y…¿Cuál es problema? Pregunto Gintoki despreocupado.

-Recibe un reporte. Respondió Tsunade en tono neutral.

-No me digas te vinieron a cobrar, tus impuestos que debías. Dijo Gintoki.

-¡NO ES ESO!...recibí un reporte de parte del Raikage. Dijo Tsunade un poco seria.

Ese reporte revela que 4, Akatsuki se movían cerca de aldea de Kumogakure.

**Fin del flashback de Gin.**

Con el Avatar quien esquivaba los ataques de su oponente.

-_Debo concentrarme controlar la sangre de un maestro del Ki, es muy difícil. Penso Tarrlok._

Hasta que el Adulto fue impulsado en el aire debido a la Tierra, recibió una patada de Fuego seguido de otra, hasta que su pierna derecha fue sujetada por Korra decidió estamparlo contra el suelo luego lo puso a girar finalmente lo soltó.

-Ugh…gr. Gruñía Tarrlok.

Tarrlok quien era un maestro Sangre era también un maestro Agua, este formo una esfera de Agua combinada con Ki pero fue bloqueado por un muro de Hielo.

-Te estas desarrollado, no permitiremos eso. Dijo Tarrlok molesto.

El Adulto formo un látigo de Agua que sujeto el brazo derecho de su oponente, lo cual causo que se acercar violentamente, pero Tarrlok recibió un unpercut en su mandíbula.

-Haa. Grito Tarrlok.

Tarrlok utilizo el Agua para rodear el rostro del Avatar, pero inmediatamente fue dispersado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Tarrlok determinado y enojado.

Amayashi no esperaba que su enemigo se abalanzara así, lo cual tuvo éxito esta recibió golpes rápidos en su cuerpo, pero se detuvo debido a que Tarrlok recibió una esfera de Ki en su pectoral.

-Dame información de los otros miembros de los Akatsuki. Dijo Korra seriamente.

-Nunca. Aclaro Tarrlok.

El Adulto recibió una Roca en su pectoral, seguido de un golpe de Fuego en la costilla derecha y múltiples golpes con el látigo de Agua en su cuerpo.

Con Gintoki.

-Gyojin, vuelve al One Piece. Decía Gintoki en tono neutral.

-Jeje, te matare. Dijo Kisame.

Sakata salió rebotando por los suelos, se volvió a levantar.

-eh…AAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gintoki aterrado.

Ya que 5 tiburones de agua se dirigían hacia al Samurái, estas impactaron.

-Gane. Sonría Kisame maliciosamente y confiando.

Pero una vez que se mostró el cuerpo de Gin con daños y sangre, sus heridas se regeneraban.

-Por lo que me contaron, eres inmortal, pero cortare cada pedazo de ti. Dijo Kisame confiado.

-**ITORRYU SANJUUROKU PONDO HOU. **Grito Gintoki.

Este ataque se dirigió a Kisame quien con lo bloqueo con su Espada.

-Eso, eso alimenta a Samehada. Dijo Kisame en tono maligno.

-N no…p pue puede UGHHHH. Interrumpido Gintoki en shock.

La Espada atravesó el estómago de Gintoki.

-Sé que este ataque no te matara. Dijo Kisame.

Hasta que saco su espada mientras que el Yorozuya se ponía de rodillas debido a la pérdida de sangre.

-Pero…que pasaría si estas bajo el agua. Comento Kisame en tono neutral.

-_De que carajos, habla…no hay un lago cerca. Penso Gintoki._

-**SUITON DAI BAKUSUI SHOHA. **Dijo Kisame determinado.

Con Korra quien esquivaba los ataques de Ki de su oponente.

-Te tengo. Dijo Tarrlok en tono confiado.

La Amayashi se liberó dando un rodillazo al estómago seguido de una bola de Fuego en el rostro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Tarrlok.

El Adulto golpeo con sus 2 manos el suelo debajo de Korra salió Agua combinada con Ki, causando una explosión no había terminado el Avatar recibió 2 golpes en su cuerpo, pero ella contraataco con una patada cubierta de Piedra.

-Eh…adonde fue. Dijo Korra observando su alrededor.

Sorpresivamente Korra fue atrapado por un látigo de Agua en su cuello que lo ahorcaba, pero utilizo el elemento Tierra para elevar a su oponente.

-Aun no me rindo. Gruño Tarrlok.

Tarrlok disparo esferas de Ki en total fueron 10 pero no fueron suficientes ya que la Amayashi se acercaba dio un golpe a la costilla usando la Tierra, disparo 2 esferas de Agua con Ki por ultimo lanzo múltiples patadas en el cuerpo de su oponente.

-ES TODO…**PURIMETAR. **Interrumpida Korra.

Korra estaba paralizada no podía mover ningún musculo.

-JAJAJA…tomo tiempo, pero finalmente mi victoria está asegurada. Dijo Tarrlok confiando.

-Eres…un maestro…sangre. Pregunto Korra.

-Así es, finge ser un maestro Agua, ahora te rematare. Respondió Tarrlok en tono maligno.

Podía ser el fin de Korra hasta que un recuerdo le llego a su mente, logro ver al Uzumaki quien estaba sentado con la Peli Rosa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Korra furiosa.

Los ojos de la Amayashi se volvieron blancos brillantes, logrando liberarse de Tarrlok.

-Imposible. Dijo Tarrlok en shock.

El Avatar rodeo a su oponente en tornado de Aire hasta que lo arrojo violentamente al suelo, dejándolo K.O.

-…Otra…vez…volvió a pasar. Decia Korra observando sus manos, que temblaban.

Con Gin ahora estaba rodeado en un domo de agua a la vez observaba que Hoshigaki se transformaba en un verdadero Gyojin.

-_Cielos no podre respirar, a este paso. Penso Gintoki._

-**ITORRYU SAN.** Interrumpido Gintoki.

Ya que 5 tiburones impactaron su cuerpo a la vez recibió una patada por parte de Kisame.

-Aquí tengo la ventaja. Aclaro Kisame.

Gintoki se le acaba el tiempo, no quería revivir sabiendo que iba estar rodeado de agua, necesitaba salir de ahí rápido.

-_No voy quedarme bajo el agua, peleando con un personaje de One Piece. Penso Gintoki._

-**SUITON DAIKODAN NO JUTSU. **Grito Kisame.

Sakata sujeto su Katana y la de madera mientras que un gigantesco tiburón de agua rodeaba a Kisame este se dirigía al Samurai.

-**NITORRYU NIGIRI TOUROU SAMON. **Grito Gintoki determinado.

El tiburón fue partido en 2 incluyendo el domo de agua y Hoshigaki a la mitad, después Gin salió a tomar aire para su sorpresa los propios tiburones de Kisame se lo comían quizás era porque no queria revelar información.

-Se…¿suicidio?. Dijo Gintoki un poco sorprendido.

…

…

…

…

…

-Podemos hablar.

Gin volteo y vio al Líder de la máscara de Oni junto con el extraño de mascara de pájaro.

-Tu. Gruño Gintoki.

-Tranquilo vine a hablar, no a pelear.

-Ahora que quieres. Gruño Gintoki molesto.

-¿Te o sake?

**Fin del capítulo 11**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN **


	12. Inmortales

**No soy dueño de NADA, todos los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

El Semi Saiyajin se encontraba peleando contra Hidan un inmortal que creía en su propio dios.

-JAJAJA, mocoso si tu no crees en mi dios perderás. Dijo Hidan determinado y confiado.

Gohan esquivaba esa horrible guadaña.

-_Tengo que alejarme. Penso Gohan._

El Joven Son no era un cobarde, esto se le llamaba estrategia lo cual Hidan seguía volando.

-No tienes donde correr mocoso. Dijo Hidan molesto.

Gohan noto que la guadaña emitió una onda poderosa al igual que Gin, pudo esquivarlo esto rompió los árboles y alerto a las aves.

-Es hora de contraatacar. Comento Gohan determinado.

Gohan rodaba por los aires después se impulsó sobre un árbol para así atacar al Akatsuki quien lo bloqueo con su arma.

-No es suficiente. Dijo Hidan molesto.

El Joven Son retrocedió iba conectar un puño, pero Hidan desapareció era una madera.

-Sustitución. Hablo Gohan.

De repente había un enorme charco de sangre que pertenencia al Joven Son.

…

Con Naruto.

-El final del Kyubi. Dijo Kakuzu.

El Uzumaki esquivaba a los 4 enemigos que lo rodeaba cada uno dominaba un elemento estos dispararon agua, viento, rayo y fuego, Naruto pudo esquivarlo.

-Cielos harás que Korra te tenga envidia. Gruño Naruto.

Naruto lanzo una patada al Akatsuki con éxito, pero unas de las máscaras lo atrapo mientras que otro disparo un rayo que electrocuto al Oji Azul.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Naruto.

Normalmente una persona común y corriente moriría en esa situación, pero el Oji Azul llevaba años de entrenamiento gracias a sus amigos, sorpresivamente este avanzaba apretaba con una garra la máscara del Rayo haciéndola añicos con su fuerza sobre humana.

Luego Naruto decidió atacar a Kakuzu quien estaba sorprendido de que eliminara a una de sus máscaras.

-¿Qué pasa, acaso es la primera vez que elimino tus mascaras? Pregunto Naruto burlándose.

-Tu…es por esto que odio a los de Konoha. Respondió Kakuzu.

Kakuzu atacaba mientras que el Uzumaki se defendía hasta que el Akatsuki recibió un unpercut seguido de una patada alejándolo por completo, este término en el suelo, mientras que mascara de agua dispara.

-¡TODOS USTEDES CAERÁN! Grito Naruto determinado.

Naruto lo esquivo este descendía rápidamente como una bala aplasto la máscara de agua con un simple pisotón, luego Kakuzu y el Oji Azul corrian lo cual chocaron sus puños con fuerza causando que el suelo se rompa a su alrededor, pero de repente.

Mascara de fuego y viento dispararon esto causo que el Uzumaki rebotara contra los suelos con heridas, y su ropa se rasgara.

-**JINGOU. **Hablo Kakuzu seriamente.

Volviendo con Gohan.

-Jaja…tu sangre será un gran sacrificio para mi dios. Dijo Hidan confiando.

Gohan tocaba su herida se alejaba de su oponente caminado, sin embargo, recibió una patada en esa misma herida.

-UGHHHHH. Gruño Gohan.

-En serio, venciste a Ryoko debo agradecerte por haberla vencido, esa niña era un dolor de cabeza para mí. Dijo Hidan en tono malicioso.

-¿Sigue viva? Pregunto Gohan.

-Me sorprende, que no lo hayas matado tenías una oportunidad. Respondió Hidan en tono malicioso.

Hidan noto que el Semi Saiyajin desapareció y apareció con una patada en la espalda, después dio 2 golpes y una palma en el pectoral causado que el Akatsuki se arrastra violentamente sobre el suelo.

-Podre ser un Saiyajin, pero no soy como ellos. Dijo Gohan determinado.

De repente noto que nuevamente Hidan, era otro tronco de árbol.

-No otr. Interrumpido Gohan.

El charco de sangre se ve salpicado por los aires.

**Flashback de Gohan**.

Konoha de día.

En un puesto de Dangos se podían ver al Semi Saiyajin y la Peli Roja estos comían tranquilamente, los 2 jovenes solo se encontraron de casualidad.

-Gracias, por invitarme. Dijo Karin en tono tranquila.

-Me alegra pasar tiempo contigo. Dijo Gohan en tono sereno.

-En serio. Hablo Karin un poco sonrojada.

Gohan casi se atraganta.

-Sí, ya sabes…estos…días paz. Dijo Gohan nervioso.

-Oh. Decía Karin un poco decepcionada.

-Pero sabes, la próxima podríamos ir a…una…cita, cita. Dijo Gohan nervioso.

-Eh…me encantaría. Contesto Karin en shock inmediatamente.

Gohan llegaba a la casa del Samurai, este era observado por Naruto, Korra, Anko, Lunch, Shizune y Gin.

-¿Paso algo? Pregunto Naruto.

-Umm…oigan estuvieron observando, porque note su ki. Respondió Gohan.

-Cielos, que chico más paciente, espero que no le hagas esperar a Karin. Dijo Anko burlándose.

-De que hablan. Dijo Gohan un poco confundido.

-Anko, no lo molestes escucha Gohan, lo que estás haciendo va bien en tu relación. Hablo Shizune en tono serena.

-No entenderé al amor. Dijo Korra en tono neutral.

-Ni yo. Agrego Lunch en tono neutral.

El Yorozuya se acercaba.

-No le hagas caso, solo se tu…además cuando tengas una relación, quizás termine de escribir mi tercera parte. Dijo Gintoki, este le susurró al oído al Joven Son.

Lo cual hizo jadear a Gohan de la emoción.

-Por fin la parte final. Hablo Gohan emocionado.

**Fin del flashback de Gohan.**

El Joven Son co su mano derecha sostenía la hoz con fuerza, Hidan quería retroceder, pero le fue inútil.

-Aunque pierda sangre…tengo 3 razones para vivir. Dijo Gohan determinado.

Gohan dio una patada giratoria con éxito lo cual hizo retroceder al Akatsuki de pie.

-La primera es proteger a las personas que amo. Dijo Gohan determinando.

El Joven Son voló rápidamente este esquivo la guadaña para así lanzar un unpercut en el mentón.

-La segunda es ver el final del libro. Hablo Gohan determinado.

Hidan estaba en los aires este se fijó en el Semi Saiyajin juntaba sus brazos en un brillo.

-La tercera es ver a mi amigo Naruto, CONVERTIRSE EN HOKAGE. Dijo Gohan determinado.

El Akatsuki recibió un **Kamehameha **este ataque no lo mataría pero Hidan se dio cuenta de algo se alejaba de la atmósfera hasta chocar contra el mismo sol.

-IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, YO, YO…yo…soy…inmor. Interrumpido Hidan.

Hidan había muerto.

…

…

Con Naruto este recibía látigos por parte de Kakuzu.

-No eres digno, aunque admito que destruiste con éxito a 2 de mis mascaras. Hablo Kakuzu en tono neutral.

El OJi Azul estaba enredado de brazos y piernas hasta que fue estampando contra el suelo.

-Una vez más. Dijo Kakuzu enojado.

El Uzumaki fue estampando contra el suelo nuevamente, hasta que Akatsuki sintió algo en su pelo.

-No espero, nada de ustedes. Dijo Naruto molesto.

Kakuzu estaba en los aires fue atacado por 3 clones hasta que recibió una patada en su rostro.

-UGHHHHHH. Grito Kakuzu.

Naruto corrió hacia a su oponente a la vez esquivaba los cabellos que trataban de atacarlo, Kakuzu recibió un poderoso golpe en su rostro este rodaba.

-¡LOS MATARE A TODOS! Grito Naruto determinado.

El AKatsuki noto que los clones tenían un **Rasengan.**

-Sera inútil. Dijo Kakuzu molesto.

Kakuzu destruyo todos los clones con su pelo, pero noto que el Uzumaki no estaba hasta que.

-**RASENSHURIKEN. **Grito Naruto determinado.

Kakuzu noto esos ojos de bestia, no podía esquivarlo esta técnica lo impacto con éxito terminado en cenizas.

…

…

…

Con Gin este tomaba te, junto con el Líder.

-Oh…al parecer mis compañeros no lo lograron…es una pena.

-Tu nombre, no me has dicho tu nombre, es muy grosero de tu parte por si no lo sabias. Reclamo Gintoki molesto.

-Es un secreto.

-…Si viniste a rendirte es lo mejor sabes. Decía Gintoki burlándose.

-Jeje, no es eso…solo vine, si querías unirte…los 2 somos iguales sé que lo que te dije en el oído te llamo la atención.

-Es un truco sucio, a quien quieres engañar. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

-Yo no miento, yo siempre cumplo mis palabras porque crees que forme a Akatsuki, siempre cumplía mi palabra.

-Seguro. Dijo Gintoki despreocupado.

-Es mejor que abandones Konoha, habrá consecuencias, victimas y todo por culpa de ustedes que se negaron les advierto que los siguientes Akatsuki que vendrán no podrán derrotarlos son leales al 100%, será su perdición, pero…puedes evitar esto Gintoki puedes ayudar a Naruto a mí no me engañas te encariñaste con él, solo lo único que deseo es que te unas.

El Líder le ofreció su mano al Yorozuya quien analizaba la situación tranquilamente.

-Mmm…si me uno…dejaras a Konoha tranquilo. Comento Gintoki en tono neutral.

-Sí, incluyendo a Naruto.

-Suena a un buen trato. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

El Samurai ofrecía su mano lentamente hasta que.

-¡COMO SI IMPORTARA! Grito Gintoki cómicamente.

El Líder recibió un poderoso golpe en su mejilla derecha lo cual causo que su máscara tuviera una leve grieta.

-¡Espera, detente!

El Akatsuki Lider levanto su palma derecha lo cual alerto a Gin quien se fijó en la máscara de Ave que detuvo su puño en la mejilla izquierda del Samurai.

-…Que velocidad…esta persona…no es humana. Dijo Gintoki en shock y sudando.

La máscara de Ave retiraba su puño, este se acercaba al Akatsuki.

-Mi amigo es muy callado, bueno…con tu permiso me retiro Gintoki…te deseo suerte.

Los 2 desaparecieron.

-Estos enemigos…no son OC. Dijo Gintoki asustado.

En Konohagakure en una taberna.

-Disculpe quisiera una cola.

-Si. Dijo cantinero.

El cantinero le paso una botella de vidrio al extraño ahora mismo buscaba su abrechapas pero, noto que el extranjero lo abrió con facilidad con un solo dedo.

-Guaoo esta corcholata es increíble acaso es exclusiva de Konoha.

-S si. Asintió cantinero.

-JAJAJAJA, que ridículo.

El extraño se fijó en 3 hombres musculosos sentados, decidió ignorarlos.

-Oye aquí en Konoha, no nos gusta los extranjeros.

-Si además al parecer estás sentando en nuestro lugar.

El cantinero quería intervenir, pero tenía miedo a esas personas.

-No quiero problemas.

-Lastima, pequeño porque tendrás que invitarnos un trago.

-Ah en serio.

-Sí y de paso darnos tu billetera.

-Bienvenido a Konoha.

-Asi es como nosotros te recibimos.

El Extrajero solo agacho su cabeza suspirando en derrota, este les dio la espalda y tomo a fondo su bebida.

-Esta ignorándonos.

-Quien se cree.

-OYE QUE TE DIJIMOS.

-Sera mejor que no, lo intenten o saldrán mal heridos.

-Hoo…el pequeño se cree rudo.

-Note un cambio de voz.

-Solo quiere intimidarnos.

Los 3 matones iban atacar al extraño, pero estos inmediatamente fueron sacados de la taberna con heridas graves.

-Quiero otra cola, aquí tiene el dinero que cubrirá los daños.

-S…si…g…gra…gracias. Dijo Cantinero en shock.

El Extranjero solo se alejaba, solamente buscaba a las 3 leyendas.

**Fin del capítulo 12**

**El siguiente personaje no es un Akatsuki, ni tampoco OC, dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	13. Fueron dos

**No soy dueño de NADA, ni de los personajes que aparecen aquí todos pertenecen a sus creadores originales. **

Pasaron unas semanas en Konohagakure.

-Oye mocoso, cómprame la Jump de esta semana. Ordeno Gintoki.

-…No cómpratela tú mismo. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

-Tsk, carajo. Susurro Gintoki.

El Uzumaki salió de casa, decidió pasear por la aldea.

-Veamos si puedo comprar un regalo para Korra-chan. Dijo Naruto feliz.

Naruto avanzaba caminaba, viendo algo que le gusta a su amiga el Avatar.

-A ella no le gusta las cosas bonitas. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

El Oji Azul decidió alejarse un poco de aldea quizás entrenar lo ayudaría, a pensar en un regalo para Korra.

-Debería entrenar con Kage Bushin. Comento Naruto en tono tranquilo.

-Uh…ayuda.

Naruto noto un cuerpo tendido era un adulto pelo corto y de color azul, le sobresale un mechón de pelo en la frente, tiene los ojos verdes una camisa sin manga de color oscuro y unos pantalones marinos con botas oscuras.

-Que te paso. Dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Camine hasta Konoha para probar su deliciosa gaseosa, pero…parece que…no va ser posible. Este cerraba los ojos lentamente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA, ALTO, NO TE ME MUERAS. Grito Naruto alarmado.

Naruto cargaba al extraño de un brazo izquierdo hasta llegar a la aldea.

-Gracias…eres muy amable, cuál es tu nombre.

-Naruto, y…usted.

-James.

-Sabe je…esto le parecerá gracioso, pero…tiene la voz de un conocido mío. Dijo Naruto feliz.

-En serio, debe ser una gran persona. Dijo James en tono amable.

-Sí, él fue mi primer vinculo. Comento Naruto en tono sereno.

-Hmm…entonces yo seré el ultimo. Dijo James seriamente.

-Bueno, no te considero uno de mis amig. Interrumpido Naruto.

El Uzumaki agarro el brazo de James quien estaba a punto de rematarlo.

-Ya era muy raro…dime de que aldea eres. Dijo Naruto seriamente.

El extraño se levantó del suelo.

-No vengo de ninguna aldea, simplemente voy a tomar tu cuerpo. Dijo James en tono malicioso.

James disparo esferas de Ki mientras que el Uzumaki se cubría en forma de X causando humo y alertando a los aldeanos que huyan despavoridos, entre el humo salió Naruto quien fue esquivado intento dar un golpe, pero fue desviado por una patada de su oponente hasta que el Oji Azul acierta un golpe en el abdominal.

-Ugh, nada mal niño. Decía James un poco feliz.

El extraño logro atrapar el brazo izquierdo del Oji Azul para lanzarlo contra el suelo.

-Ahora estamos a mano. Dijo James en tono neutral.

-Maldito. Gruño Naruto molesto.

Naruto uso sus piernas para hacerlo tropezar, pero James da 2 volteretas hacia atrás.

-Jaja, intenta alcanzarme. Dijo James burlándose.

El Adulto huía, este era seguido por Naruto ahora ambos estaban fuera de la aldea.

-Regresa cuando te po aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Interrumpido Naruto.

El Uzumaki cayó en un pozo.

-¿Quién cavo este pozo? Reclamo Naruto un poco adolorido.

-Zas, zas ya tu zas…jaja estoy decepcionado de ti, bobo. Dijo James en tono confiado.

Hasta de repente en el suelo empezó a congelarse de Hielo, atrapando las piernas del Adulto el responsable de esto era Korra.

-QUIEN ERES. Reclamo James molesto.

-Soy Korra, voy ser directa, ¿eres un Akatsuki? Dijo Korra un poco seria.

-Que, de que estas hablando. Dijo James un poco desconcertado y molesto.

El Avatar le dio una patada cubierta de Piedra en el estómago impactando a James quien termino chocando contra 2 árboles.

-Grr…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Grito James molesto.

James trato de golpear a la Amayashi sin embargo sus golpes fueron inútiles, ya que recibió un unpercut en el mentón dejándolo en los aires por unos segundos ya que recibió golpes consecutivos con elementos de Agua y Fuego.

-Veo…estrellitas. Dijo James adolorido.

Hasta que cuello del Adulto fue sujetado por el Uzumaki.

-Espera Naruto. Dijo Korra en tono tranquila.

-Tu novia tiene razón, tranquilo. Decía James.

Pero de repente James tira una bomba de humo causando que lo soltaran mientras que los 2 jóvenes tosían levemente.

-Cof, cof…adonde se fue. Comento Korra mirando su alrededor.

-Ese payaso me las va a pagar. Gruño Naruto.

En el cielo venia Gohan.

-Chicos, vine lo más rápido que pude…acaso son los Akatsuki. Dijo Gohan un poco serio.

-No, este es diferente controla el Ki. Dijo Korra en tono neutral.

-No muy bien, que digamos. Agrego Naruto.

-Hmm…tienes razón, Naruto ahí está. Señalo Gohan.

El Semi Saiyajin voló rápidamente dando una patada a su oponente intento atacarlo, pero Gohan esquivo sus ataques.

-Eres bueno…tu nombre. Pregunto James seriamente.

-Mi nombre es Gohan.

-Hoo perfecto. Dijo James con leve sonrisa.

James abrió los 2 brazos y dijo lo siguiente.

**-CAMBIO**. Grito James.

-Que. Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

El Joven Son no pudo esquivarlo mientras que sus 2 compañeros se acercaban.

-Como…tengo control de mi cuerpo. Parpadeo Gohan confundido.

Gohan camino al lado de sus compañeros alejándose del cuerpo tendido de James.

-Gohan, estas bien. Dijo Naruto.

-Si lo estoy, querido amigo.

Gohan pateo la pierna del Uzumaki luego el Semi Saiyajin lanzo una patada giratoria en el mentón de su amigo.

-Gohan que te pasa. Hablo Korra molesta.

-Oh, lo siento Naruto.

-Que está pasando yo no quise atacar a Naruto. Dijo Gohan preocupado.

El Semi Saiyajin le ofreció la mano al Uzumaki pero recibió un golpe en el estómago.

-¡Naruto! Dijo Korra.

-Es obvio que no eres Gohan. Protesto Naruto seriamente.

-Tienen razón, soy yo James Mememes.

-No puede ser…habla con la voz de Gohan. Dijo Korra sorprendida

El Oji Azul corrió para lanzar una patada fue bloqueada, Naruto tomo distancia hasta que Gohan disparo una esfera de Ki lo cual el Uzumaki pudo esquivar.

-Naruto te ayudare. Dijo Korra determinada.

Amayashi iba ayudar, pero recibió un golpe de parte de.

-Tu, pero…imposible. Decía Korra desconcertada.

-Jeje, me presento…AHORA JAMES.

-Si. Asintió James con una leve sonrisa.

Los 2 chicos se reunieron para la confusión de Naruto y Korra.

-Donde quiera que vayamos siempre seremos 2.

-Más vale que teman. Dijo James.

-Con nuestro poder el mundo tiembla.

-Juntos somos un dúo invencible. Hablaba James.

-Para arder su aldea en pedazos.

-Y extender sus cenizas hasta alfa centauri. Agrego James feliz.

El extraño en el cuerpo de James hacia una pose.

-¡GINYU!

Mientras que el cuerpo de Gohan hacia una pose.

-¡JAMES MEMEMES!

El Uzumaki y la Amayashi estaban con pokerface.

-¡EL NUEVO EQUIPO DE FUERZAS ESPECIALES! Gritaron Ginyu y James.

-No puedo golpearlo. Dijo Gohan un poco sorprendido.

-Ha, eso es porque tú ahora eres una fantasma, solo yo puedo verte. Dijo James un poco serio.

-Me quedare así para siempre. Comento Gohan.

-Bueno hasta cumplamos nuestro objetivo. Dijo James.

-Cómo fue que terminaste uniéndote a Ginyu se supone que su habilidad solo sea, cambiar cuerpos. Dijo Gohan.

-Al principio creí que era un nuevo tipo pokemon, pero fue lo contrario de alguna manera terminamos atrapados en el mismo cuerpo…no fue tan malo pude aniquilar al equipo Magma, Aqua, Galaxia, Plasma, Flare, Aether y lo mejor para el final me revele contra mi ex jefe. Hablaba James en tono neutral.

-Jeje bien, basta de charla acabaremos con ustedes y luego nos encargaremos del otro Saiyajin. Dijo Ginyu en tono malicioso.

Los 2 avanzaron a sus respectivos Naruto confronto a James al unísono chocaron los puños con fuerzas.

-Toma canijo. Decía James.

James lanzaba patadas giratorias.

-y Hadouken. Dijo James burlándose.

James disparo una esfera de Ki, lo cual fue esquivada ahora Naruto desapareció ante la vista del Adulto.

-Donde estas. Dijo James observando su alrededor.

De repente Mememes, fue golpeado por los clones hasta recibir un.

**-RASENGAN. **Grito Naruto determinado.

James termino volando debido a esta técnica, pero al final pudo frenar.

-JAJAJA, esto es increíble…este poder superaba a los Pokemon Legendarios. Dijo James emocionado

Korra se enfrentaba el Ex capitán quien termino en los aires este recibió un puño de Fuego en su estómago, afortunadamente pudo esquivarlo. Ahora envió con una patada a chocar contra el suelo al Avatar.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Korra determinada.

El Avatar cubrió a Ginyu entre los escombros de Tierra para así destruirlos haciendo humo.

-Jeje, nada mal para una chica. Dijo Ginyu un poco serio.

-Subestimarme será tu error. Dijo Korra seriamente.

Korra lanzo una patada mientras que Ginyu un puño, estos chocaron el Adulto retrocedió, pero recibió un golpe en su estómago seguido de una bola de Fuego que fue esquivada con éxito. Luego el Avatar lanzo 3 rocas de Tierra hacia su oponente.

-Es fácil destruirlo. Comento Ginyu confiando.

Pero esas rocas explotaron debido a una explosión de Ki.

-UGGGH. Grito Ginyu.

El Ex capitán apenas pudo esquivar la patada este decidió contraatacar sin embargo fue esquivado ya que Korra le dio un golpe en el rostro seguido otro golpe al mentón cubierto de Fuego.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Ginyu un poco adolorido.

Hasta que se oyeron pasos era Gintoki.

-Oigan que es todo este escándalo. Dijo Gintoki despreocupado y rascándose la nuca.

-Gintoki, que bien. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-Gintoki, Naruto está siendo controlado por ese villano. Señalo James fingiendo.

-Hee…en serio. Comento Gintoki en tono neutral.

-Sí, tienes que ayudarme. Suplico James.

-**ITTORYU IAI SHISHI SONSON. **Hablo Gintoki seriamente.

Gintoki paso delante de James.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito James.

-Yo puedo ver tu Stand. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-Si...eso es lo que trate...decirle a Ginyu. Dijo James adolorido.

De repente Mememes volvió con su cuerpo original.

-Nooooooooooo, mi venganza. Reclamo Ginyu molesto.

-Nuestro plan fue echado a perder, por unos bobos. Dijo James molesto.

-Díganme ese plan era usar cuerpo de Gohan para asesinar a Goku. Dijo Gintoki con los ojos cerrados.

James y Ginyu, se sorprendieron ante esta revelación del Samurai.

-Yo antes era malo…pero no seré yo el que juzgue eso. Decía Gintoki.

Naruto, Gohan y Korra se acercaron a Mememes lo cual causo un gran susto en los 2.

-No voy a matarte. Dijo Gohan en tono sereno.

-Que. Dijeron Naruto, Korra, James y Ginyu desconcertados.

-Al escuchar que derrotaste a esas organizaciones, creo que eres una buena persona. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

James lloraba entre cascadas y Ginyu bueno estaba un poco molesto.

-Ginyu, mi papa acepta una revancha cualquier día. Dijo Gohan feliz.

-En ese caso…acepto mi derrota. Dijo Ginyu un poco serio.

…

…

…Días después Lunch (buena) sin querer rompió un plato

-Kyaaaa…se rompió un plato. Dijo Lunch triste.

-Un Ki se acerca no…son más. Hablo Goku seriamente.

Gintoki estaba en la oficina de Tsunade.

-Sugirió que evacue la aldea. Dijo Gintoki.

-Eso se debe. Dijo Tsunade un poco seria.

13 Akatasuki se dirigían a la aldea sus nombres eran Sasuke, Zaheer, P Li, Ming-hua, Ghazan, Ryoko, Pain y 5 desconocidos.

Omake.

-Bien es tiempo de una pose...es hora de las Nuevas Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu.

El Uzumaki hacia una pose al estilo del Sannin de los Sapos.

-Yoyoi, NARUTO.

El Semi Saiyajin hacia una pose al estilo Gran Saiyaman.

-GOHAN.

Gintoki hacia una pose de **Joseph Joestar.**

-GINTOKI.

James hacia una pose.

-GINYU Y JAMES MEMEMES.

Korra tenía una gota sudor en su nuca.

-Korra únete es fácil hacer una pose. Dijo Naruto feliz

-No. Susurro Korra.

-Hmm…buena idea con 5 estaremos completos…¡NUEVAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES GINYU!

Cada uno hacia una pose.

-Vamos Korra tu turno. Hablo Gohan en tono alegre.

-Si, si vamos, Korra. Agrego Naruto en tono alegre.

-DIJE QUE NO. Grito Korra enojada.

Los 4 fueron enviados a los cielos convirtiéndose en estrellas.

-LAS NUEVAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES GINYU, HAN SIDO VENCIDAS OTRA VEZ…aaai. Grito James.

**Fin del capítulo 13**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	14. El Ataque

**No soy dueño de NADA, ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Konoha era atacada para la suerte estaban enfrentándose Goku, Gintoki y Menma quienes estaban frente al bosque un poco cerca de Konoha.

-Ahí vienen. Alerto Goku seriamente.

-Sepárense los entretendremos. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

El Rubio y el Saiyajin se dispersaron mientras que el Samurai logro interceptar un ataque de un hombre este se llamaba.

-Soy Ghazan…tu debe ser el Samurái inmortal.

-Sakata Gintoki.

Gin corta una piedra.

-Te será inútil ganarme. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-No estés tan seguro. Gruño Ghazan.

Sobre los pies de Gin noto que había algo caliente.

-Magma. Parpadeo Gintoki.

El Samurái salto pudo esquivar esa lava.

-Sería la segunda vez que quemaría en lava…puedo recordar como tomo demasiado tiempo reconstruirme. Susurro Gintoki.

Sakata esquivo la lava, sin dejar de vista a su oponente iba a atacar con su Katana pero un muro de Tierra se levantó sobre él.

-Que es. Interrumpido Gintoki.

Ghazan decidió cubrir al Samurái con Tierra.

-¡ARRRRRRRGH! Grito Ghazan determinado.

Los escombros fueron envueltos con Magma pero se podía ver cortes en forma de X.

-NO VOY A SER QUEMADO EN MAGMA DE NUEVO. Grito Gintoki molesto.

Ghazan lanzaba Piedras estas eran cortadas por el Samurai quien se acercaba a la vez reflejaba los ataques, ambos chocaron puños fuertemente.

-Tu inmortalidad se acaba aquí. Gruño Ghazan

-No estés tan seguro. Dijo Gintoki determinado.

Gin lo sujeto con fuerte abrazo ambos avanzaron chocando contra 3 árboles.

-AAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gintoki determinado.

El Adulto trataba de protegerse con su Tierra, necesitaba tomar distancia para usar su lava.

-Te atrape. Hablo Ghazan determinado.

Gin noto que sus piernas estaban atrapadas con Tierra.

-**ITTORYU SANJUUROKU POUND HOU.** Grito Gintoki.

Este ataque logro dejar KO, a Ghazan.

…

Con Menma quien corría al estilo ninja esquivando balas de Agua combinado con Ki, este era Ming-hua.

-Jajaja, que pasa mocoso, porque corres. Dijo Ming hua sonriendo maliciosamente.

_-Debo encontrar una manera de vencerla. Penso Menma._

El Fujimura avanzaba corriendo hasta que termino en los aires fue golpeado por los 4 látigos de la Mujer.

-Que decepción…eres tú, acaso la generación de ahora. Reclamo Ming-hua.

Pero Menma hizo poof desapareció y apareció dando una patada en la mejilla lo cual hizo retroceder un poco.

-Maldito mocoso. Gruño Ming-hua.

Ming-Hua intento atacar, pero el Joven retrocedía ya que ataco con sus piernas sin embargo la Mujer furiosamente dispara esferas de Agua con Ki.

-Tu Ki, es neutro y no lo controlas a la perfección. Dijo Menma en tono tranquilo.

Menma desvió las esferas de Agua, hasta que decidió dar una patada a la esfera como si fuera futbol esto impacto el pecho de la Mujer.

-UUUUUUUUUUGH. Grito Ming-hua.

Con velocidad y rapidez, Fujimura creaba una esfera violeta.

**-KIIPOU**. Grito Menma.

Ming-hua termino atrapada en la esfera termino destruyendo 3 árboles, atravesando una piedra hasta terminar incrustada la pared con los ojos en blanco, dejándola KO.

…

…

Con Goku quien estaba peleando con 2 oponentes a la vez eran P-Li y Zaheer.

-No necesito transformarme en Super Saiyajin para pelear contra ustedes 2. Dijo Goku en tono neutral.

El Saiyajin fue envuelto en una explosión que ni siquiera lo afecto en ningún daño.

-Sus amigos fueron derrotados, les aconsejo que se rindan y se marchen. Decía Goku en tono tranquilo y serio.

-No me iré, con las manos vacías el Avatar debe ser detenido. Dijo Zaheer determinado.

-No, nos iremos sin el Jinchuriki. Reclamo P-li.

-Es una pena. Dijo Goku con los ojos cerrados.

El Saiyajin fue envuelto por Viento, le estaban sacando el oxígeno, pero Goku envió una onda de viento de Ki empujando a Zaheer mientras P-li lo golpeaba con puños de Fuego mientras que el Saiyajin retrocedía.

-Son muy fuertes. Comento Goku con una leve sonrisa.

La Chica se desmayó ya que fue golpeaba en el cuello.

-Es mi última advertencia, toma a tu compañera y lárgate. Dijo Goku seriamente.

-¡NUNCA! Grito Zaheer enojado.

Zaheer volaba hacia al Saiyajin quien bloqueo su ataque hasta que recibió una patada en la cabeza terminando en el suelo, el Monje rodó dispara bolas de Aire son 2, estas fueron esquivadas por Goku.

-YO TENGO UNA MISIÓN Y ES. Interrumpido Zaheer.

El Adulto recibí un poderoso golpe en su estómago lo suficiente para dejarlo KO.

-Solo espero que los demás les vaya bien. Hablo Goku rascándose la nuca.

…

…

…

…

…

Con Gohan este se ponía entre el camino del Uchiha.

-Apártate. Ordeno Sasuke

-Lo siento, Sasuke pero Naruto no está interesado en pelear contra ti. Decía Gohan en tono neutral.

Mientras tanto con la Amayashi estaba frente a una molesta Ryoko.

-Como se atreve a ignorarme de esa manera. Gruño Ryoko.

-¿Comenzamos? Pregunto Korra.

-Tu…ganarme jajaja, la última vez que pelee contigo eras demasiado débil, Avatar. Respondió Ryoko burlándose.

-Créeme esta vez, es diferente. Dijo Korra determinada.

Omake

Se podía ver al Uzumaki solo y triste hasta que alguien toco el timbre.

-¿Quien es? Pregunto Naruto.

-Soy Gohan.

Gohan pasa y llevaba un contenedor.

-Con permiso. Dijo Gohan en tono sereno.

-Ok...ah. Interrumpido Naruto.

Ya que paso Korra quien llevaba unos regalos.

-Hola Naruto. Dijo Korra en tono alegre.

Luego paso Gintoki quien tría sake.

-Vamo a tomar. Comento Gintoki.

-Soy joven. Dijo Naruto entre cerrojos.

-No voy permitir que pases fiestas sin beber. Dijo Gintoki un poco serio.

De repente llegaron mas invitados Iruka,Sakura, Kakashi, Shizune, Lunch, Anko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Octavio, Goku y Suno quien empezó a cantar.

-Hashire sori yo kaze no you ni tsukimihara wo Pa. Interrumpida Suno.

-Suno, no es Navidad. Dijo Goku en tono tranquilo.

-oh. Dijo Suno triste.

Todos se sentaron en una gran mesa.

-En verdad, gracias por haber venido. Hablo Naruto quien tenia una lagrimita.

-Oye, no llores los hombres no lloran. Dijo Sakura bromeando.

-Tiene razón. Agrego Korra.

Naruto alzo su copa.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, KANPAI. Dijo Naruto en tono alegre.

-¡Kanpai! Dijeron todos.

-**Si brindis espero que todos las pasen bien en sus casas, nos vemos y feliz año nuevo...y ¿el asado?**

**-**Quien eres tu. Pregunto Naruto con una gota de sudor.

-**Ah, yo.**

-Tranquilo Naruto, es mi invitado, no es así "señor escritor" Dijo Gintoki abrazando al creador de este fic.

-**Si.**

-Bueno, Feliz año nuevo, extraño. Comento Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

**Fin del capítulo 14.**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN.**


	15. El Viento de Esperanza

**No soy dueño de NADA, todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Frente a Gohan, Korra, Naruto quienes estaban separados a distancia, enfrentaban a sus respectivos oponentes eran Sasuke, Ryoko y Pain.

-Sasuke, retírate ahora mismo. Ordeno Gohan en tono neutral.

-No lo haré, vencí a mi hermano. Dijo Sasuke en tono frió.

-Mataste a Itachi. Dijo Gohan un poco sorprendido.

Sasuke saco su katana ataco al Semi Saiyajin causado que retrocediera debido al daño ni siquiera se molestó en bloquear.

-Que pasa, Gohan no vas transformarte en ese guerrero dorado. Decía Sasuke en tono frió.

-No lo necesito. Negó Gohan en tono tranquilo.

El Uchiha guardo su Katana, ambos comenzaron atacarse a puño limpio ambos desaparecieron en los aires, los 2 corrieron fuera de aldea chocaban dejando ondas de sonido.

-Estoy usando el Mangekyo Sharigan, para pelear contra ti, deberías darlo todo. Dijo Sasuke en tono tranquilo.

-Se cómo funciona el Genjutsu. Contesto Gohan en tono tranquilo y serio.

El Joven Son dio una patada hacia atrás que conecto con el mentón de Sasuke este giro por el aire y cayo de pie.

-Tsch. Gruño Sasuke.

-Entrene con mi propio equipo ante esas ilusiones. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

De repente hubo una explosión de humo que cubrió al Uchiha.

-¡Clon! Dijo Gohan sorprendido.

-Gohan, te lo advertí. Hablo Sasuke seriamente.

En el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke, lo rodeaba un Chakra que echaba rayos era **Chidori, **tras esto hubo una explosión.

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH. Grito Gohan.

Con Korra, intento dar un golpe a la Semi Tsufurujin.

-Que patético. Gruño Ryoko

Ryoko atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra el Avatar quien lo esquivaba, hasta que conecto un puño de Fuego en su estómago.

-Gaauuuh…estas llena de trucos. Gruño Ryoko molesta.

La Amayashi golpeaba el aire rápidamente enviando bolas de Fuego con Ki, causando una explosión cubriendo el campo de humo hasta que se despejo.

-Nada…mal. Sonría Ryoko maliciosamente.

-Estamos comenzando. Dijo Korra con una leve sonrisa.

Korra lanzo piedras de Tierra en total 12 estas inmediatamente fueron destruidas por su oponente.

-Veamos qué haces en contra de esto. Gruño Ryoko.

Ryoko disparaba esferas de Ki 30 mientras que el Avatar avanzaba desviándolas, pero estas impactaron su cuerpo, hasta que recibió una patada en su rostro haciéndola retroceder levemente.

-Qué diablos. Dijo Ryoko molesta.

En las piernas de la Semi Tsufurujin estaban cubiertas de Tierra.

-YO GANARE. Grito Korra determinada.

De la nada piedras de Tierra aplastaron el cuerpo de Ryoko

-…Si. Suspiro Korra aliviada.

-Lo decidí. Gruño Ryoko.

-Eh. Dijo Korra en shock.

-Iba a contenerme contigo, ahora lo decidí. Aclaro Ryoko seriamente.

Ryoko se transformó en Mega Tsufurujin sin embargo había algo diferente los tatuajes parecían azul marino y cubría su rostro parecía un felino.

-No se parece en nada como lo describió, Gohan. Dijo Korra quien sudaba en su rostro.

La Amayashi disparo los 3 elementos Agua, Tierra y Fuego, en un parpadeo Ryoko estaba frente a frente.

-Esperaba usar esta trasformación en contra de estúpido Saiyajin, pero dada que mi ropa quedo semi destruida, te matare. Comento Ryoko furiosa.

Con un simple golpe en la mejilla Korra fue directo a chocar contra 3 piedras, 5 árboles hasta llegar a chocar contra una montaña incrustada.

-Blauuuuuh. Grito Korra levemente, escupió sangre.

Con Naruto este logro desacerarse de Camino Animal y Camino Asura.

-**FUTON RASENSHURIKEN. **Grito Naruto.

El Uzumaki lanzo su técnica a los 5 oponentes, pero fue absorbido por Camino Preta.

-En ese caso. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

Naruto disparo un **Rasenshuriken, **que se dirigía a Camino Preta, quien iba absolverlo hasta que hubo un poof era el Uzumaki quien derroto con facilidad a su oponente.

-_Faltan 3. Penso Naruto._

El Uzumaki recibió un golpe de Pain, sin embargo, este hizo poof, vio que Camino Naraka fue destruido por el **Rasenshuriken,** en su espalda.

-No voy dejar que hieras a mis amigos y a los aldeanos. Dijo Naruto determinado.

-Si tanto te preocupan, entonces ríndete y ven conmigo, a cambio no le haré nada a la aldea. Dijo Pain.

Hasta que Camino Humano fue por completo aplastado por el Uzumaki quien tenía la mirada molesta.

-Me niego. Hablo Naruto furiosa.

-…estoy sorprendido, lograste neutralizar a todos mis 5 caminos, te aplaudo por eso. Dijo Pain en tono tranquilo.

El Uzumaki sabía que no tenía que confiarse, ya que su oponente hablaba con tranquilidad.

-Mi objetivo es crear paz y tranquilidad. Dijo Pain en tono tranquilo.

-Paz y tranquilidad…destruir todo te parece paz y tranquilidad. Decía Naruto molesto.

-Por lo que oí, el Kyubi representa la furia, que sucedería…si mato al Avatar yo mismo que sucedería. Dijo Pain en tono neutral.

-Ya te dije que no iba permitírtelo. Gruño Naruto molesto.

-Al parecer toque un nervio, perfecto enfurécete. Dijo Pain en tono neutral

Naruto no se molestó en responder.

-En ese caso déjame mostrarte mi muestra de respecto. Dijo Pain seriamente.

El Peli Naranja se elevaba por cielos los 2 estaban centro de Konoha.

-…el mundo conocerá, el verdadero dolor…**SHINRA TENSEI**. Comento Pain.

Esta técnica dejo un enorme cráter mostrando a Naruto con heridas de medio estado.

-Aun puedo. Interrumpido Naruto.

6 palos de metal fueron clavados en cada parte del cuerpo del Uzumaki.

-AAAAAAAAAAA…TU. Gruño Naruto aguantado el dolor.

Pain se acercaba lentamente con un objeto.

-…Vendrás conmigo vivo o muerto. Dijo Pain en tono neutral.

De repente una onda de Aire causado que Pain retroceda.

-Tu...desde cuando puedes. Dijo Naruto sorprendido y preocupado.

El Uzumaki escucho sobre su amiga el Avatar dejo abiertos Portales que entrelazan los Espíritus y Humanos en este caso tendrían que convivir en armonía, no solo causo ese efecto sino el despertar de Maestros Aire que siquiera se relacionaba con la sangre con el paso del tiempo se fueron descubriendo nuevos Maestro Aires en el resto del mundo y eso incluía a las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi.

-Sakura-chan, ese sujeto es peligroso huye, después quiero que me contestes desde cuando puedes usar el Aire. Decía Naruto.

-Al principio pensé que era mi Chakra, pero luego Korra me lo contó, decidimos entrenar juntas, aprendí a usar el Aire control. Dijo Sakura en tono tranquila.

-Ya veo, conque ya llego el renacimiento de los Maestros Aire a Konoha, estoy impresionado. Dijo Pain en tono tranquilo.

La Peli Rosada dio 3 jabs creando ondas de Viento que impactaron al Akatsuki, Sakura avanzo en dirección de Pain.

-¡NO, SAKURA-CHAN!...maldición se pudiera. Dijo Naruto preocupado y tratando de liberarse.

-Si estás haciendo tiempo para ayudar al Kyubi, no te servirá. Decia Pain en tono neutral.

-SHANARRO. Grito Sakura determinada.

Haruno fue elevada a los aires y termino incrustada en el suelo debido a su oponente solo levanto una palma.

-Jeje. Reía Sakura levemente.

Sakura golpeo el suelo haciendo que este se divida.

-Esa fuerza acaso…tu utilizas el Ki. Pregunto Pain.

La Peli Rosada no respondió esta solo salto por los muros que caían desde los aires.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Sakura.

Pain esquivo un golpe de repente el suelo se rompió, este permaneció en equilibrio y retrocedió.

-Porque defiendes al Kyubi de seguro en tu aldea no hay nadie que lo aprecie, es un monstruo. Dijo Pain en tono neutral.

-Es cierto…al principio de niña, no entendí porque mi madre me dijo que me alejara de él, oí rumores no quería creerles me hice ilusiones de un chico con un carácter negativo hasta que el llego Naruto con una gran sonrisa. Hablaba Sakura triste.

-Que. Interrumpido Pain.

-Si fuera un monstruo, no ayudaría a otros como yo, Gohan, Korra y el Kazekage, incluso defendió la aldea de una invasión, hubo otra ocasión y lo volverá hacer por tercera vez de personas como tú. Aclaro Sakura determinada.

Sakura fue levitada de nuevo en los aires, pero la Peli Rosada solo inhalo y soplo un Viento alejándose de Pain, hasta que este parpadeo de la impresión debido a que.

Con Gohan.

-Sasuke…si esto es todo tu poder déjame decirte que estoy decepcionado. Dijo Gohan en tono neutral.

El Semi Sayajin empujo levemente al Uchiha.

-Sasuke, aún hay tiempo para remendarte de tus crímenes, cuéntame la habilidad del sujeto con mascara de Oni. Hablo Gohan en tono tranquilo.

-**KATON RYUKA NO JUTSU. **Dijo Sasuke determinado

El Semi Saiyajin logro esquivar la técnica la batalla se centró en los aires donde Uchiha acertó 2 patadas y un golpe al pectoral.

-Es tu fin. Aclaro Sasuke.

Gohan estaba en el suelo mientras que su oponente saco su Katana, que inmediatamente fue destruida por las piernas del Semi Saiyajin.

-Esa arma es inútil. Dijo Gohan en tono sereno.

-No me subestimes. Gruño Sasuke.

El Semi Saiyajin disparo 3 esferas de Ki que fueron desviadas, noto que Gohan desapareció y reapareció frente a él.

-Sasuke, atácame con tu mejor técnica. Ordeno Gohan.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de morir, te concederé tu deseo. Dijo Sasuke enojado.

Un **Katon goryuka no jutsu **fue enviado hacia el cielo lo cual se puso más nublado hasta que debajo de esa bajo un rayo que tenía forma de un dragón o pescando es difícil describirlo.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gohan determinado.

El Semi Saiyajin disparo el **Kamehameha,** destruyendo a **KIRIN** y abriendo los cielos.

-…¿Aún hay tiempo para redimirme verdad? Pregunto Sasuke en tono tranquilo.

-Veo que aceptaste la derrota. Dijo Gohan en tono alegre.

Gohan se acercó al Uchiha quien le ofreció su mano.

-¡COMO SI FUERA A CAER EN LA MISMA TRAMPA 2 VECES! Grito Gohan cómicamente.

El Joven Son sujeto el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke y lo tendió contra el suelo dejando un leve cráter y luego lo dejo KO con un poderoso golpe.

-Crees que no me di cuenta de tu Chidori que ocultabas. Dijo Gohan molesto.

Con Korra quien seguía incrustada en la pared.

-Acabare contigo. Gruño Ryoko molesta.

Ryoko iba a rematarla con su técnica llamada **Fukusho no nami, **esta lanzo una onda verde que se acercaba violentamente a Korra lo cual causo una explosión**.**

-Que pérdida de tiempo. Dijo Ryoko molesta.

El humo se dispersó mostrando a Korra en su Estado Avatar.

-El Estado Avatar, imposible…aunque tengo la ventaja por lo que de Zetsu me contó, no tienes control sobre eso. Hablo Ryoko confiada.

La Semi Tsufurujin retrocedió hasta que se acercó violentamente ella ni siquiera quería acercarse estaba confundida hasta que recibió un golpe que la mando contra el suelo, seguido de que la Tierra impactara su cráneo y por ultimo una poderosa patada que la envió a rodar por los suelos nuevamente.

-Debe ser…una broma, tu. Tartamudeaba Ryoko molesta.

-Domino mi estado Avatar y gracias a Sakura, logramos controlar el Aire. Dijo Korra determinada.

Ryoko disparo esferas de Ki en total 13 estas fueron bloqueadas por la Tierra.

-Donde estas. Observo Ryoko su alrededor.

Una onda de Viento lo empujó hacia atrás sintió un gran dolor en la espalda por un golpe de Tierra.

-No volveré a perder. Dijo Ryoko determinada.

Ambas chicas corrieron chocaron los puños se alejaron y saltaron en el aire intercambiando golpes y patadas rápidas, hasta que finalmente se separaron para volar rápidamente y chocaron entre si Korra y Ryoko se golpearon en sus mejillas derechas con puños cerrados.

-Jeje…gane. Dijo Ryoko feliz.

Ryoko se mantenía en el aire su visión estaba un poco borrosa noto que la Amayashi caía hasta que abrió los ojos brillantes, inmediatamente aterrizo de 4 patas dejando leves grietas en el suelo lentamente se levantó balanceaba sus brazos con equilibrio y elegancia.

-**ITSUTSU NO GENSO HYDRA.** Dijo Korra determinada.

El Avatar dio un gran salto dirigiéndose a Ryoko quien vio con asombro ya que 4 Dragones aparecieron de cada elemento Fuego, Tierra, Aire, y Agua en el centro la Amayashi quien estaba combinada con los 4 elementos.

-Ha, aunque sean 5 los destruiré…**HOSEI HOKEHOOOOOOOOOOOOO. **Gruño Ryoko determinada.

Una enorme energía de Ki se dirgia a Korra quien termino siendo absorbida aumentando el tamaño de los 5.

-No puede ser, está hecho de K. Interrumpida Ryoko en shock.

Hubo una explosión en los cielos que sacudió levemente la tierra, Ryoko se estrelló contra el suelo no podía moverse era KO.

-Ahora el resto depende ti, Naruto. Decía Korra en tono tranquila.

Con Naruto.

-Liberaste a tu compañero con éxito. Dijo Pain en tono neutral.

Los metales que mantenían al Uzumaki fueron cortados con un simple golpe de Viento por parte de la Peli Rosa.

-Eres demasiado peligrosa, Sakura-chan. Hablo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

-Cállate…y concéntrate. Dijo Sakura un poco feliz.

-De ahora en adelante me encargaré de él, en verdad gracias no volveré a bajar la guardia. Dijo Naruto en tono calmado.

En un parpadeo Naruto y Pain desaparecieron debido a que el Oji Azul sostenía el cuello del Akatsuki.

-Dijiste que querías verme enfurecido bien tú lo pediste. Comento Naruto con sonrisa zorruna.

Una capa naranja brillante cubrió el cuerpo entero de Naruto eso incluía sus ojos.

-Tu acaso. Interrumpido Pain.

-Desde que me fui de la aldea, hablé con Kurama. Dijo Naruto determinado.

Con su brazo derecho que comenzó a estirarse impacto al cuerpo del Akatsuki quien rodó por los suelos e inmediatamente se levantó.

-**No te contengas Gaki. **

-Lose, Kurama. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Esta transformación se llamaba Modo Kurama.

-Mi dolor es más grande que el tuyo. Hablo Pain molesto.

Pain disparo esferas de Ki lo cuales fueron esquivadas por el Uzumaki quien se acercaba.

-**SHINRA TENSEI**. Grito Pain.

Alrededor del Peli Naranja aumento la gravedad esto hubiera pisoteado quien se acercará, esto no fue un reto para Naruto.

-Ten un regalo de mi por ti. Sonría Naruto.

-Nani. Dijo Pain desconcertado.

Ante los ojos de Pain vio un mini** Rasenshuriken, **que causo una gran explosión el escenario era un desierto semi destruido.

-Yo soy traeré la paz y la justicia…**CHIBAKU TENSEI. **Grito Pain.

De repente piedras comenzaban a rodear a Naruto quien intento destruirlo, pero venias más con cada pedazo que se partía.

-**Nos quiere encerrar.** Dijo Kurama sorprendido.

-En ese caso igualemos las cosas. Dijo Naruto determinado.

De repente en el cuerpo de Naruto se estiraba 6 brazos estas extremidades se dirigían a Pain.

-**RASENRANGAN.** Grito Naruto determinado.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Pain determinado.

La enorme bola de Tierra descendía y los 6 brazos formaban **Rasengan**, hasta que los 2 recibieron daños al mismo tiempo.

Con Gintoki.

-Naruto…creo que debería ayudar. Interrumpido Gintoki.

-Sorpresa.

Un charco de sangre salpicaba el suelo después el cuerpo de Gin fue por completo desintegrado, era el mascara de Oni.

-Necesitare tu corazón, Gintoki es momento de que la Tierra NO, el Universo entero tiemble ante nuestros pies.

Tum, tum, tum.

El Líder desaparecía llevándose el corazón del Samurai.

Mientras tanto con Naruto y Pain quienes se mantenía en pie hasta que uno quedo de rodillas y cuerpo tendido.

-…Gane, pero…sintió una presencia. Dijo Naruto en tono tranquilo y cansado.

Aquí conocemos la historia de Nagato y su equipo, lo que no sabían es que Gin había desaparecido se acercaba la batalla final.

**Fin del capítulo 15**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN **


	16. El rostro del Lider

**No soy dueño de NADA, todos los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial, Naruto, Gohan y Korra pasaron una serie de oponentes llamados Zetsus blancos, ahora se encontraban frente al Lider de los Akatsuki.

-Hey, entréganos a Gintoki de vuelta. Gruño Gohan.

El líder ignoraba las palabras del Semi Saiyajin.

-Recibí mi energía, Gintoki, jajajaja.

El corazón estaba cubierto por un aura maligna se creaba carne, hasta que se mostró a Gintoki restaurado.

-Gintoki. Dijo Gohan aliviado.

-Espera, Gohan…no sientes eso. Dijo Naruto seriamente.

El Semi Saiyajin noto que el Ki de Gin era diferente.

-Que le hiciste desgraciado. Gruño Gohan.

Gin volteo y miro al Equipo Avatar, luego observo la luna en todo su esplendor.

-Hmm…Kaguya. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

-jajaja no se necesita el poder de un Uchiha, se necesita el poder de un Dios de la Destrucción para resucitar a Kaguya.

Con un solo salto Sakata se fuera de la atmosfera hasta llegar a la Luna seguido la atrevesara, de repente aterrizo fuertemente dejando un leve cráter.

-Esa mujer…estaba encerrada en la Luna. Dijo Korra sorprendida.

Era Peliblanca incluso su piel llevaba un kimono blanco lo cual cubria sus pechos EE, el Lider se acercaba toca la frente de la Mujer esta abrió los ojos tenía la misma aura que el Samurai a la vez seguía en los brazos de Gin.

-Gintoki. Decía Kaguya en tono neutral y un poco sorprendido.

-Kaguya, despertaste. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-Los superáramos en numero, que harán ahora.

Líder, Kaguya, Gintoki y por último el enmascarado misterioso eran 4 contra 3.

-¡Gohan!

-Papa. Dijo Gohan.

El Saiyajin aterrizaba frente al Equipo Avatar.

-Sentí un Ki poderoso y creí que podría apoyarlos hasta incluso me llama más la atención de esos 2. Dijo Goku un poco serio, quien observaba a los 2 enmascarados.

-Esto es perfecto, cada uno equilibra las cargas…Kaguya.

La Otsutsuki levantaba sus manos, cada uno estaba en un escenario diferente.

-Creo que somos tu y yo.

-Pagaras por lo que hiciste a Gintoki. Gruño Gohan molesto.

El Joven Son disparaba esferas de Ki, el mascara de Oni los esquivo, pero recibió una patada en el estómago seguido de golpes rápidos en su cuerpo, lo cual el Líder no retrocedió.

-Vamos, Gohan lograste vencer a todos los miembros del Akatsuki.

Lider salto para dar una patada que fue bloqueada.

-No me digas que ese espíritu ya se fue.

Gohan dio una patada, pero fue esquivada hasta que el Mascara de Oni recibió un unpercut quien termino en el aire.

-Jajaja.

El Semi Saiyajin fue sostuvo su pierna de su oponente ambos giraron para chocar contra el suelo.

-Lamentablemente Ryoko, no dio información de este sujeto. Comento Gohan sudando.

_**Flashback de Gohan. **_

Oficina del Godaime.

-Vas hacerte responsable. Dijo Tsunade un poco sorprendida.

-Sé que Ryoko es una amenaza, pero me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas. Dijo Gohan seriamente.

-Tenemos un equipo para eso. Hablo Tsunade en tono neutral.

-Por eso soy el único que puede contener su fuerza, por favor ella será mi responsabilidad. Dijo Gohan determinado.

Al día siguiente Ryoko Hakubi estaba en la casa del Equipo Avatar.

-Ah, estoy en la casa de mis peores enemigos además es necesario estas cadenas. Dijo Ryoko despreocupada.

-Si intentas liberarte, no dudare en atacar. Decía Gohan un poco serio.

-Lo entiendo, ustedes son 3…no veo a tu maestro. Dijo Ryoko en tono calmada.

-Es porque tu Líder de seguro se lo llevo. Protesto Korra molesta.

-Sabes dónde está ahora. Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

-Hmm…no sé dónde rayos esta…además ese hombre me engaño el mismo me dijo, que no dominaba el Ki. Dijo Ryoko.

-De acuerdo, te creo. Comento Gohan en tono tranquilo.

Gohan se acercaba a la Semi Tsufurujin.

-Ryoko...¿sabes lo del otro enmascarado? Pregunto Gohan

-Si vas a pelear contra él, te diré que no lo intentes. Respondió Ryoko con los ojos cerrados.

-Tan fuerte es. Dijo Gohan curioso.

-Se que no esta al nivel del Lider...pero a mi logro reducirme. Dijo Ryoko en tono tranquila.

_**Fin del flashback de Gohan.**_

Con Korra estaba frente a Kaguya quien se mantenía en silencio, el escenario era uno de hielo.

-Que frió. Hablo Korra abrazándose a sí mismo.

-**SHINRA TENSEI.** Dijo Kaguya.

Hubo una enorme explosión.

-HAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Korra determinada.

Korra se acercó con un golpe de Hielo, seguido de una patada que mando a los aires a la Otsutsuki, esta fue sujetada en su cuello con un látigo de Agua.

-Se quién eres. Dijo Korra determinada.

De repente Kaguya había desaparecido, el Avatar intento rastrear el Ki.

-Eh. Parpadeo Korra.

Amayashi noto que el cabello de Kaguya atacaba como si fueran púas, Korra solamente creo un muro de hielo.

-Maldición. Gruño Korra.

-Te daré un castigo, por tu insolencia. Dijo Kaguya con la voz fría.

Apareció un Chakra que parecían puños combinados con Ki, Korra decidió hacer los mismos los golpes conectaban haciendo estruendos.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Korra determinada y gruñendo entre dientes.

Con Goku.

-Aquí esteremos alejados de la batalla y no dañaremos a nadie, ¿estas listo, Gin? Pregunto Goku seriamente.

-Si…ayúdame a calentar, Goku. Respondió Gintoki con la voz fría.

Los 2 volaron y chocaron los puños se alejaron por unos metros saltaron hacia atrás.

-**ITTORYU SANJUUROKU POND HOU.** Grito Gintoki.

El Son noto esa energía pudo esquivarlo.

-HAAAA. Grito Goku determinado.

Goku disparo esfera de Ki que fueron desviadas.

-**ITTORYU SHI SHISHI SONSON.** Grito Gintoki molesto.

El Saiyajin sintió ese ataque se mantenía de pie.

-Jeje eres increíble Gin, con esa energía que ni siquiera puedo sentir el Ki. Dijo Goku con una leve sonrisa.

Los 2 adultos desaparecieron creando ondas de sonido hasta que estaban a una distancia.

-**KAAAAAAAMEEEEHAAAAMEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.** Grito Goku determinado.

Sakata no se molestó en esquivarlo, termino en una explosión donde termino ileso.

-Ya terminaste de jugar. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

-Tienes razón, usare toda mi fuerza. Dijo Goku con una leve sonrisa.

Goku dio un gran grito y comenzaba transformarse su cabello era largo hasta la espalda parecía mas picudo era dorado no poseía cejas.

-Interesante, dime como le llamas a esa transformación. Comento Gintoki.

-La llamo Super Saiyajin 3. Dijo Goku seriamente

-Un digno nombre para una transformación, entonces…empezamos. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral

Los 2 adultos dispararon esferas de Ki, hasta que se detuvieron y caminaron lentamente acercándose hasta que el Saiyajin desapareció.

-Que. Grito Gintoki.

Gin termino rodando contra el suelo hasta incluso recibió una patada chocando contra el suelo nuevamente, Sakata dio 2 golpes uno en el pectoral otro en la costilla y ultimo una patada al rostro.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gritaron Gintoki y Goku.

Los 2 dispararon onda de Ki causando una explosión realizando que estos se alejen de pie, de repente una enorme bola de Ki se dirigió hacia Sakata.

-Y eso que fue. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-Kakarotto veo que te diviertes.

-Vegeta…tú también. Decía Goku sorprendido.

-Otro Super Saiyajin 3…interesante. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

Vegeta estaba flotado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No te metas en esto Kakarotto. Dijo Vegeta molesto.

Vegeta golpeo a Sakata quien destruyo 3 piedras y rodó por los aires para así frenar.

-**BIG BANG.** Grito Vegeta.

La enorme bola se dirigía al Samurai pero fue cortada por la Katana.

-Grr…insecto. Gruño Vegeta furioso.

El Príncipe de los Saiyajin dispara esferas de Ki, estas fueron desviadas e esquivados por Gintoki.

-**ITTORYU YAK KODORI. **Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

El hombro izquierdo de Vegeta fue herido.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Grito Vegeta.

Gin estaba a punto de atacar, pero fue pateado en su estómago por Goku.

-Grr…te dije que no te metieras. Gruño Vegeta molesto.

-No puedo evitarlo, además parecía que estabas perdiendo. Dijo Goku en tono tranquilo.

Sakata volaba directo hacia ellos los 2 Saiyajines decidieron atacar al mismo tiempo.

-Su coordinación de equipo…es pésima. Comento Gintoki decepcionado.

Gin desviaba los golpes y esquivaba los 2 Saiyajin dieron rodillazos al estómago, Goku y Vegeta tomaron diferente camino alejándose del Samurai.

**-KAMEHAMEHA/GALICK HO**. Gritaron Goku y Vegeta.

-Eh. Parpadeo Gintoki.

Las 2 técnicas chocaron aplastando a Sakata y creado una explosión que sacudió el lugar.

-Sorprendente…han logrado herirme. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-Rayos. Dijo Vegeta molesto.

Las heridas de Gintoki cerraban por completo.

-Aquí viene. Hablo Goku seriamente.

-Zon. Dijo Gintoki determinado.

Con Gohan este esquivaba los ataques de su oponente hasta que dio una patada destruyendo la máscara de Oni.

-Je…gracias por quitarme la máscara.

-Uh…que eres tu. Tartamudeo Gohan en shock.

-No me presente como debía, mi nombre es.

Se quitó la capa mostrando su cuerpo parecía un monstruo de su tamaño su piel era morado combinado con rojo solamente en el rostro, brazos y el estómago.

-Janemba.

**Fin del capítulo 16**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	17. Familia

**No soy dueño de NADA ni de los personajes que aparecen en este fic, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Con Naruto este se enfrentaba a Mascara de pájaro.

-No has dicho, ni una sola palabra. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

El Uzumaki disparo esferas de Ki lo cuales fueron esquivadas, ya que su oponente desapareció y reapareció el Oji Azul lo atacaba el misterioso se defendía.

-Haaaaaaaaa. Grito Naruto determinado.

Naruto lanzo 3 kunais que contenían explosivos.

-eres un tipo rudo. Dijo Naruto quien sudaba un poco.

El de Mascara de pájaro se acercaba caminando mientras que Naruto decidió transformarse, usando su Modo Bijuu una transformación que termino por dominar con el paso del tiempo.

-…

-Te derrotare. Decia Naruto seriamente.

Naruto movía sus brazos de forma de Bijuu hacia su oponente quien termino esquivado hasta que contraataco con una patada quien no lo movió ningún centímetro al Oji Azul.

-Haber si sientes dolor. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

El de Mascara de pájaro termino recibiendo uno en su estómago que lo hizo retroceder este observo a Naruto quien corría.

-**RASENRANGAN. **Grito Naruto.

Aparecieron 6 esferas de **Rasengan**, rodearon a Naruto estas se dirigerion a su oponente quien lanzaba esferas de ki, estas técnicas explotaron, luego ambos chocaron desapareciendo y apareciendo dejando ondas de sonido.

-Haaaaaaaa. Grito Naruto.

Los 2 volaron por cielos decidieron intercambiar golpes Naruto era el Ki Naranja y de Mascara era Azul lo se atacaban como si odiasen hasta que el Oji Azul termino en el suelo dejando un cráter.

-Itai…ya no siento…mis…huesos…jeje…porque…rió…en un momento…como este. Comento Naruto adolorido y observando el cielo nublado.

El Mascara de pájaro aterrizo frente al Uzumaki quien no podía evitar sonreír.

-Este…es mi camino…ninja, yo…lo elige. Dijo Naruto determinado.

Con Korra estaba decidió activar su Estado Avatar.

-Puedo ver…que estén controlado. Dijo Korra seriamente.

En los ojos de Amayashi podía ver unos hilos poseídos que hacían mover a Otsutsuki.

-Nadie me controla. Decía Kaguya en tono neutral, con sus ojos brillando y una aura purpura.

-_La misma aura que emana Gin, y el extraño enmascarado. Penso_ _Korra._

Las 2 chicas chocaron los puños hasta que el Avatar retrocedió de pie.

-Ah. Dijo Korra sorprendido.

La Otsutsuki estaba delante de ella quien le dio una patada en su pecho, Korra rompió una roca hasta que rodó por los suelos, decidió usar las Rocas que estaban esparcidas que se dirigieron a la Peli Blanca.

-No funcionara. Dijo Kaguya en tono tranquila.

Kaguya estaba atrapada en el humo, pero termino siendo golpeada contra el suelo ya que el Avatar, estaba sobre ella quien decidió atacar con golpes consecutivos de Fuego hasta que fue detenido por la mano de la Peli Blanca.

-Dime una cosa en verdad reencarnaste en Wan. Dijo Kaguya en tono tranquila.

-Si tienes dudas, entonces prueba mi fuerza. Hablo Korra determinada.

Las 2 se hundieron dejando un enorme pozo hasta que Kaguya salió disparada a los aires.

-Naruto prestarme tu técnica. Dijo Korra seriamente.

Korra creo un **Rasengan **esta crecía mientras avanzaba dando en el estómago de la Peli Blanca.

-**TOMOGORASHI NO HAIKOTSU. **Hablo Kaguya seriamente.

Kaguya disparo huesos atreves de portales creados por esta.

-Debo esquivarlos. Dijo Korra.

El Avatar corría decidió usar el Aire para darse más velocidad hasta llegar a su oponente, quien decidio una doble patada de Fuego.

-Grrr. Gruño Kaguya.

Kaguya rodo por los suelos.

-Hmm. Dijo Kaguya con los ojos cerrados.

De repente el escenario cambio mostrando el cielo amarillo.

-Este es un planeta. Dijo Korra en tono tranquila.

-Niña…demuéstrame que eres el Avatar. Decia Kaguya seriamente.

Kaguya flotaba hasta fue rodeado en una enorme esfera de color oscuro esta se llamaba **Gudodama.**

-Increible…jaja, yosh. Dijo Korra con una leve sonrisa.

Korra preparo sus brazos y las levanto frenando de a poco la esfera, pero comenzaba a moverse.

-Grrr. Gruño Korra.

El Avatar retrocedió de pie sin moverse.

-Al principio tenía mis dudas como Avatar, es por eso que no me enfocare a detener guerras sino a defender la Tierra. Dijo Korra determinada.

Korra se hundía bajo tierra como si fuera un rayo de luz, su cuerpo se volvió por completo azul con tatuajes blancos brillantes.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Korra furiosa.

La **Gudodama **fue partida en 2 mientras que Korra sostenía a la Otsutsuki dejándola en el suelo.

-Serás. Interrumpida Kaguya quien iba usar el **Haikotsu.**

-Tu hijo está vivo. Dijo Korra en tono neutral.

Kaguya se detuvo.

-Hace mucho tiempo atrás había una hermosa princesa que llego a la Tierra, los humanos y el emperador decidieron ejecutarla hasta que un Dios la salvo ambos se alejaron y vivieron una vida tranquila a excepción de los 3 que venían en un futuro…con el paso de tiempo la princesa tuvo un hijo con ese Dios, los 3 vivieron como una familia feliz. Hablaba Korra.

-Cómo es que sabes eso. Dijo Kaguya un poco desconcertada.

-Gintoki lo escribió solo que omitió el verdadero final, debio ser terrible para ti sucedió todo lo contrario…la Tierra te trato como una basura incluyendo tus 2 hijos. Dijo Korra en tono tranquila y un poco triste.

-Entonces…solo fui...utilizada. Hablo Kaguya triste.

-Volvamos. Sugirió Korra con los ojos cerrados ya no presentía esa aura en la Otsutsuki.

-Si. Asintió Kaguya.

Con Gintoki.

-Zon. Dijo Gintoki.

Goku y Vegeta fueron embestidos a los aires.

-¡Ahora los acabare! Gruño Gintoki furioso.

Gin se detiene ya que observa al Avatar y la Peli Blanca.

-Gintoki, detente. Dijo Korra.

-Tu…Kaguya, que significa esto. Dijo Gintoki seriamente.

-Estas siendo controlado. Hablo Korra molesta.

-Tonterías yo soy Dios de la Destrucción y decide destruir la Tierra. Dijo Gintoki con voz fría.

Gintoki noto que la Otsutsuki estaba frente a él con una mirada neutra.

-Y tú qué. Interrumpido Gintoki.

Ya que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Kaguya.

-REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ, GINTOKI. Grito Kaguya furiosa.

Kaguya empezó a darle bofetadas al Samurai dejando en shock a los presentes.

-AAAAAAA…Usagi que te pasa. Protesto Gintoki.

-Tee…he. Dijo Kaguya.

-NADA DE TEEHE. Grito Gintoki molesto.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kakarrotto? Dijo Vegeta quien tenía una gota en su nuca.

-Creo…que son mejores amigos. Dijo Goku quien tenía una gota en su nuca y feliz.

Con Gohan.

-HAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gohan determinado.

Janemba fue enviado a los aires este freno bloqueando un ataque uso su Espada que fue esquivada por el Semi Saiyajin.

-JAJAJA. Reía Janemba.

Gohan esquivo esos pequeños trozos de Ki que casi lo asesinaban.

-Gohan…que crees que pase cuando el hijo de Gintoki y Kaguya muera. Sonría Janemba.

-Eh…no…acaso tú. Dijo Gohan en shock.

-Cuando una madre pierde un hijo, sufriría un gran dolor en contra de la Tierra jajaja. Dijo Janemba en tono malicioso.

-No…Naruto. Decía Gohan preocupado.

Con el Uzumaki quien había chocando contra su oponente entre sí.

-Veo una grieta. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

El Mascara de Pajaro, dio 2 golpes en el cuerpo haciendo retroceder al Oji Azul este intento contraatacar con 3 golpes, pero fallo.

-Si hablaras quizás me contenga. Dijo Naruto en tono neutral.

Naruto recibió una patada quien termino en el suelo.

-Al demonio. Gruño Naruto.

El Uzumaki se levantó, pero su oponente empezó a moverse en círculos hasta que recibió un golpe en la mejilla, Naruto estaba en los aires, pero lanzo esferas de Ki una de ellas era un **Rasengan**.

-…

El de Mascara de Ave termino incrustado contra una pared.

-Si te dejo así, es obvio que volverás como una bestia. Dijo Naruto molesto.

Naruto comenzó a golpear rápidamente con sus garras de Bijuu causado que destruyera la pared junto con la Máscara de Ave.

-Este sujeto. Interrumpido Naruto sorprendido.

El Uzumaki retrocedió ya que esquivo una patada, decidió volver a usar ese golpe de antes sin embargo el misterioso contraataca con una patada al mentón.

-Ugh. Gruño Naruto.

El Oji Azul fue golpeado al estómago estaba sin aire después su cabello fue tirado para estrellarlo contra pared formaban un agujero dentro de una montaña hasta que Naruto, cambio de posición comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…ROMPETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. Grito Naruto.

El Misterioso salió rodando por los suelos estaba levemente herido.

-**BIJUDAMA**. Grito Naruto.

Pero el Mascara de pájaro lo logró esquivar esa técnica.

-Tsk…pensé que no te quedarían energías. Dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Los 2 intercambiaron golpes hasta que de Mascara retrocedió debido al golpe en su rostro.

-Apuesto que te debe doler. Hablo Naruto burlándose.

El Oji Azul empezó a recibir golpes y patadas lo cual no lo esperaba hasta que Naruto noto un punto frágil.

-**RASENRENGAN.** Grito Naruto.

En sus 2 manos Naruto golpeo en forma **Kamehameha**, golpeo al misteriso que destruyo 13 rocas y seguía en el aire.

-Si te dejo respirar, será muy tarde para mí. Gruño Naruto.

El Uzumaki avanzaba volando y a la vez creaba una esfera oscura en forma de Shuriken.

**-BIJUDAMA RASENSHURIKEN. **Hablo Naruto determinado.

El Misterioso lo recibió se iba directo a los cielos alejándose hasta que su máscara se rompió por completo.

-…Gracias.

Hubo una explosión en lo lejos.

-No creas que soy el malo, si vives significa que tú eres el ganador. Dijo Naruto en tono calmado.

**Fin del capítulo 17**

**Dejen sus reviews y pongan este fic en fav o follows.**

**ZANGAMAN**


	18. Paraíso

**No soy dueño de NADA, todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

Con el Semi Saiyajin.

-Yo te venceré. Aclaro Gohan determinado.

Janemba esquivaba el ataque hasta que recibió un golpe en su mejilla que lo hizo retroceder un poco.

-Eso Gohan, adelante atácame con todas tus fuerzas. Dijo Janemba feliz.

El Líder atacaba, pero el Semi Saiyajin logro bloquear su patada para así sujetar su cola para estamparlo contra el suelo.

-…Que es lo…que eres…Janemba. Hablo Gohan curioso.

-Soy un demonio de dónde vengo nos gusta pelear logre exterminar a todos, he…hasta que Gintoki llego con su enorme poder a la Tierra. Dijo Janemba en tono neutral.

Los 2 dispararon una esfera de Ki, los 2 decidieron correr hasta que chocaron ambos se embistieron.

-Se me antoja pelear con alguien de mi calibre y ustedes aparecieron. Sonría Janemba maliciosamente.

Gohan dio 13 golpes consecutivos que fueron bloqueados por el Demonio hasta que por su boca disparo una enorme onda de Ki, lo cual el Joven Son pudo esquivarlo apenas lo rozo.

-Si los venzo seré…¡EL SER MAS FUERTE! Aclaro Janemba.

Janemba atacaba con una patada en el estómago después un golpe en el pectoral sin embargo el Líder recibió un rodillazo en el rostro y otro golpe que lo mando a chocar contra 3 rocas, pero Gohan volaba hacia el para así darle una patada en la espalda donde Janemba termino contra el suelo.

-UGH. Grito Janemba.

-**MASENKO.** Grito Gohan determinado.

El Semi Saiyajin disparo al cuerpo tendido de su oponente causado una explosión.

-Jajaja…Gohan, creo que me he estado conteniendo demasiado contigo. Dijo Janemba en tono tranquilo.

El Líder solamente caminaba con unas leves heridas.

-Te mostrare una transformación, que he estado guardado por años. Dijo Janemba con una leve sonrisa.

-Su Ki…esta aumentado. Hablo Gohan sudaba.

La piel de Janemba se volvía más purpura oscura sus cuernos se hacían notar y sus ojos brillaban de color amarillo. (**Nota: **esta trasformación es **Janemba Xeno)**

-Cuando quieras…atácame. Dijo Janemba confiado.

Gohan dio golpes hasta que su puño termino destruyendo el suelo.

-Jaja eres lento. Dijo Janemba burlándose.

El Demonio estiro su brazo sujetado fuertemente el cuello de Gohan.

-Grr. Gruño Gohan tratado de soltarse.

Gohan golpeaba el brazo y disparaba, pero fue azotado contra el suelo.

-_No me suelta. Penso Gohan._

Hasta que el brazo del Demonio es retirado.

-Hooo. Decía Janemba en tono sereno.

Eran Naruto, Korra, Goku, Vegeta, Gintoki y Kaguya.

-Veo que pudieron liberarse de mi hipnosis. Dijo Janemba con una leve sonrisa.

-…Finalmente, llegaron. Comento Gohan feliz.

-Lo siento, Gohan no traje conmigo semillas del ermitaño. Dijo Goku un poco triste y preocupado por su hijo.

El Semi Saiyajin se levantó.

-No te preocupes, papa si todos trabajamos juntos podremos vencerlo. Comento Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-Olvídalo, no piensa trabajar con Kakarotto. Dijo Vegeta molesto.

Vegeta se alejó de los demás.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? Protesto Naruto.

Vegeta se transformó en Super Saiyajin 3, este intercambio golpes con el Líder.

-Me honra pelear contra un Príncipe. Dijo Janemba feliz.

-CÁLLATE. Grito Vegeta enojado.

Hasta que el Principe recibió una poderosa patada en el estómago que termino enviándolo contra el suelo.

-AAAAAAAA. Grito Naruto determinado.

Naruto estaba en Modo Bijuu lo cual Janemba logro atrapar un golpe.

-Que interesante todos tienen sus trasformaciones. Dijo Janemba.

Janemba recibió un golpe en el pectoral lo cual hizo retroceder de pie.

-Dime como llamas a esa trasformación. Comento Janemba curioso.

-Modo b…no…Modo Kurama. Dijo Naruto determinado.

Hasta que Goku lo atacaba en Super Saiyajin 3, ahora el Demonio estaba en los aires el Uzumaki y el Son fueron tras su oponente, decidieron atacarlo entre 2.

-Esto…es…increíble. Decía Janemba con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto y Goku fueron enviados contra el suelo después el Demonio observa su alrededor estaba rodeado 5 esferas hechas de elementos de Tierra, Aire, Trueno, Agua y Fuego.

-**TAGENSOKYUUUU.** Grito Korra determinada.

El Líder fue rodeado por una explosión, este descendía frente a Korra.

-Te regresare a tu dimensión. Dijo Korra seriamente.

-Estoy esperando. Dijo Janemba cruzado de brazo.

El Avatar decidió dar fuertes golpes con Tierra en sus manos, lo cual hacia retroceder levemente al Demonio hasta que recibe una patada de Fuego en su cuello.

-Jeje. Reía Janemba.

Korra roda por los suelos violentamente.

-Haaa…eh. Dijo Gohan confundido.

-A un lado. Comento Vegeta enfadado.

El Príncipe atacaba a su oponente junto con Goku, el Semi Saiyajin no quería observar.

-AAAAAAAAAA. Grito Gohan determinado.

El Semi Saiyajin fue rumbo a Janemba quien apenas podía defenderse.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Janemba furioso.

Los 3 fueron disparados pero el Demonio se movió a una velocidad para sujetar los cuellos de Goku y Vegeta con ambos destruyo unas montañas y el suelo.

-**DOBLE RASENGAN. **Gritaron Korra y Naruto.

Hubo una explosión, el Demonio seguía de pie estaba sangrando levemente hasta que sus heridas sanaron.

-¡No es suficiente! Dijo Janemba decepcionado.

Janemba iba atacar al Avatar y Oji Azul, pero su golpe fue detenido por Gintoki.

-Intenta pelear contra mí. Hablo Gintoki en tono neutral.

-Dios de la Destrucción…aunque no estas con todo de tu poder. Sonría Janemba maliciosamente.

El Líder termino destruyendo 24 árboles estaba en el suelo.

-Kaguya…Gohan y los demás manténgase fuera de esto. Ordeno Gintoki.

-Gin…pero. Interrumpido Gohan un poco adolorido.

-Esta es mi responsabilidad, Janemba vino por mi culpa además…nadie se mete con mi familia y mis alumnos. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Sakata se fue volando hasta llegar con Janemba que estaba de pie.

-Creí que los Dioses de la Destrucción, destruirán. Comento Janemba.

-Ya no soy un Dios. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

De repente hubo un charco de sangre, el estómago del Demonio fue atravesada por una Katana.

-Blugh. Grito Janemba vomitando sangre.

Gin dio una doble patada en el estómago apretando la Katana, el Lider rodó la Katana fue quitada intento dar un golpe, pero fue bloqueado.

-Te metiste conmigo. Dijo Gintoki.

Gin pateo las costillas de Janemba.

-Mi mujer, la paso peor. Dijo Gintoki molesto.

Gintoki dio un golpe al estómago al Lider.

-Utilizaste a mi propio hijo. Gruño Gintoki furioso.

El Demonio recibió un poderoso golpe en la mejilla izquierda quien termino contra el suelo.

-JAJAJA. Reía Janemba.

-Que es tan gracioso. Hablo Gintoki molesto

-Tu hijo parecía divertirse sin ustedes, hasta incluso derroto un falso Dios llamado Zeus. Dijo Janemba feliz.

Gin no respondió.

-Si te derroto, podre hablar con él y volverá a ser el de antes. Dijo Janemba con una leve sonrisa.

Gintoki fue directo hacia el Demonio rompiendo el suelo.

-Parece que toque un punto frágil. Decía Janemba burlándose.

Todo el lugar se llenó de explosiones en los aires salía el Lider quien flotaba.

-No pareces estar contento. Dijo Janemba.

Gin recibió un golpe en el estómago después Janemba junto sus manos para golpear a Sakata en la cabeza, terminado fuertemente contra el suelo.

-_Maldición no puedo…usar la…Zon. Penso Gintoki._

Zon solo puede ser utilizado una vez, Gintoki lo utilizo contra Goku y Vegeta.

-Tus heridas se regeneran, nuestra batalla será eterna…no es momento para que estés en el suelo holgazaneando. Ordeno Janemba emocionado, ya que sus heridas sanaban.

Hasta que Gin desaparece y ve a la Otsutsuki, pero Janemba recibí un poderoso golpe que fue combinado por 3 elementos Fuego, Tierra y Trueno.

-…Nada mal. Dijo Janemba un poco adolorido.

Korra fue sujetada del cuello debido a un brazo estirado debajo de los suelos.

-No será suficiente. Dijo Janemba en tono neutral.

-No debes subestimarme. Sonría Korra.

El Demonio recibió doble rodillazo en su estómago por parte del Semi Saiyajin y Oji Azul.

-**BIJUDAMA. **Grito Naruto determinado.

El Líder salió volando.

-**KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. **Grito Gohan determinado

El Demonio termino envuelto en esas técnicas formando una enorme explosión sin embargo aun seguía de pie como si nada.

-…En verdad…quieren desafiarme. Dijo Janemba.

Janemba se fijó en Gin.

-Tu habilidad será un problema. Dijo Janemba con una leve sonrisa.

El Demonio disparo un rayo de dedo, pero no fue hacia Sakata.

-¡Kaguya! Dijo Korra preocupada.

La Otsutsuki cayó al suelo esta tosía sangre.

-Kaguya…ah. Comento Gintoki preocupado.

Gin se sintió débil este se arrodillo.

-¿Gintoki? Dijo Naruto confundido.

-Ahora podemos pelear sin problemas. Dijo Janemba en tono tranquilo.

Gohan observaba a los 2 adultos.

-Es como…Kami-sama y Piccoro. Comento Gohan sorprendida.

-Que. Dijo Naruto desconcertado.

-Están entrelazados, si Kaguya muere entonces Gin también. Dijo Gohan.

-Que. Dijeron Naruto y Korra en shock por unos momentos.

-Vaya…yo no sabía eso. Comento Janemba burlándose.

El Equipo Avatar observo con molestia al Demonio.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gritaron Gohan, Naruto y Korra.

Los 3 dispararon esferas de Ki al Líder quien los esquivaba.

-Gohan. Dijo Korra determinada.

El Semi Saiyajin sujeto las manos de Amayashi y el Uzumaki quien los lanzo estos tomaron velocidad en dirección de su oponente.

-**RASENSHURIKEN. **Grito Naruto.

-La voy detener. Dijo Janemba confiado.

Korra giro un tornado de aire envolviendo a Janemba para así lanzarlo contra la técnica del Uzumaki hiriéndolo de gravedad.

-Nosotros te venceremos. Dijo Korra determinada.

El Avatar empezó a golpear rápidamente seguido de Gohan quien dio doble patada en la espalda.

-Aquí voy. Gruño Naruto.

Pero Gohan, Naruto y Korra tropezaron debido a la cola del Demonio estos recibieron un ataque, los 3 apenas frenaron de pie.

-Haaaaaaaaaaa. Gritaron Gohan, Naruto y Korra.

Los 3 fueron en dirección hasta que Naruto decidió usar **Kage bushin no jutsu,** y un jutsu de transformación había 48 copias de Joven Son, Amayashi y Uzumaki.

-Ustedes, no lograran vencerme. Dijo Janemba molesto.

El Demonio agito su brazo haciendo explotar a las copias.

-¿Dónde están? Dijo Janemba en tono neutral.

El Líder fue sostenido por Gohan pero este recibió un ataque lo cual hizo poof.

-¿Clon? Decia Janemba sorprendido.

-Aquí. Dijo Korra determinada.

Janemba la golpeo, pero era otro clon.

-Donde están. Reclamo Janemba molesto.

Se podía al Uzumaki, Amayashi y Joven Son, de repente estos recibieron un ataque de Cola por parte del Lider pero eran falsos.

-No me gustan, estos trucos. Gruño Janemba furioso.

-Hey, aquí arriba. Dijo Gohan con una leve sonrisa.

-Ven por nosotros, idiota. Dijo Naruto burlándose.

-Finalizaremos esto en un solo golpe. Agrego Korra determinada.

El Demonio noto que el Avatar todo su cuerpo estaba azul con su pelo suelto, los 3 descendieron rápidamente.

-En ese caso, los exterminare a los 3. Sonría Janemba maliciosamente.

De la nada en su brazo izquierdo de Janemba fue clavado por un tipo de hueso, a unos segundos se volvía piedra.

-Kaguya, aun te quedan fuerzas. Gruño Janemba molesto.

-Eso va…por mi hijo. Dijo Kaguya con una sonrisa debil.

-Solo tengo que arranca. Interrumpido Janemba.

Ya que el Líder fue enviado en dirección de las 3 Leyendas, por parte de Goku y Vegeta.

-No importa, mi poder es imparable. Gruño Janemba determinado.

Janemba estaba envuelto en un enorme Ki purpura oscuro este se dirigía directo a los 3 jóvenes quienes se acercaban con un puño cerrado.

-**TAYOSOKEN/RYUKEN/KURAMA WANGEKI.** Gritaron Korra, Gohan y Naruto determinados.

Estas técnicas terminaron impactando en ambas costillas y el pectoral del demonio quien una poderosa explosión causando que la tierra se derrumbe.

-Impo…sibl. Interrumpido Janemba aterrado.

Ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a romperse como un cristal.

…

Las nubes se despejaban mostrando al Oji Azul, Avatar y el Semi Saiyajin de pie estaban agotados.

-Lo…lograron. Dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa débil.

Korra se acercó a la Otsutsuki.

-Kaguya, resiste te curare. Dijo Korra preocupada.

La Peli Blanca negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, pero…dudo mucho que puedas regeneran un órgano. Hablo Kaguya debilitada.

Naruto y Gohan se acercaron a Gin quien estaba en el suelo.

-Felicidades, ganaron. Sonría Gintoki débilmente.

El Samurái observo al Semi Saiyajin.

-Gohan, se honesto te gusto el final. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

-Sí, me hubiera gustado que ustedes estuvieran juntos. Dijo Gohan un poco feliz.

-Naruto…feliz cumpleaños. Comento Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

El Samurái le entrego un libro al Uzumaki.

-Como. Interrumpido Naruto.

-Olvidaste tu cumpleaños, pero…este libro lo escribió Jiraiya cof, cof que está vivo…solo para ti. Sonría Gintoki.

-…Gracias, podrías hacerme un favor. Dijo Naruto un poco feliz.

-Korra…¿crees que me podrías acercar a Gintoki? Pregunto Kaguya.

El Avatar asintió, uso la Tierra para acercar a la Peli Blanca junto con el Samurai ambos tendidos en el suelo, observando el cielo.

-…Kaguya. Dijo Gintoki.

-Gin…lo del emperador yo. Interrumpido Kaguya.

-No importa no estoy molesto contigo, tus 2 hijos se rebelaron contra ti, eso debió dolerte mucho ademas usaste la tecnica Edo Tensei conmigo. Dijo Gintoki en tono neutral.

Kaguya asintió y descendía lágrimas, Gin la había perdonado.

-¿Somos malos padres? Pregunto Kaguya triste.

-No, no…si no lo fuéramos recordaríamos el nombre de nuestro de hijo. Respondió Gintoki en tono tranquilo.

La Peli Blanca y Gin se tomaron de las manos.

-Kuroko. Dijeron Gintoki y Kaguya felices.

Gin observo a los 3 jóvenes.

-Gohan, eres fuerte demostraste ser un verdadero Saiyajin…Korra no dejes que estos 2 hagan una locura cuídalos…Naruto, eres el hijo que nunca tuve a pesar de nuestras diferencias, gracias a los 3 por ser mi amigo, díganle a…los demás…que lo…siento. Hablaba Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

Gohan, Naruto y Korra se mantenían firmes mientras que Gintoki y Kaguya cerraban los ojos lentamente.

-_Así que esto es morir, se siente…frió. Penso Gintoki_

…

…

En el Mas Allá, Paraíso.

-Gintoki.

-Hiruzen. Dijo Gintoki sorprendido.

El Sarutobi tenía una ropa hawaina como si estuviera de vacaciones.

-Veo que encontraste la manera de morir. Hablo Hiruzen triste.

-No te sientas mal por mí. Dijo Gintoki con los ojos cerrados.

-Hiruzen-sama, quien es el.

-Basta de formalidades, Minato ya no soy el Hokage. Dijo Hiruzen en tono tranquilo.

Gin noto a un hombre rubio y una mujer Peli Roja.

-Sakata Gintoki, y ustedes.

-Minato Namikaze.

-Kushina Uzumaki.

La Peli Roja hizo una reverencia.

-Lamento que mi hijo le causara problemas. Hablo Kushina.

-Es un buen chico. Dijo Gintoki feliz.

Gintoki se acercó Namikaze.

-Tu debe ser su padre. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

-Si muchas grac. Interrumpido Minato.

Minato recibió un golpe al estómago.

-Eso es por ponerme al Zorro, padre estúpido…eso es que dijo Naruto. Hablo Gintoki en tono sereno.

-Uhg…ya veo jeje. Reía Minato.

Gin se alejaba de los 3.

-Gin, ¿adónde vas? Pregunto Hiruzen.

-Mi esposa está en el infierno, no me voy quedar aquí para siempre. Respondió Gintoki en tono neutral.

-Tenías esposa. Dijo Hiruzen sorprendido

-Aunque mi poder no está del todo completo. Dijo Gintoki.

-Espera. Comento Hiruzen.

Hiruzen se acercó frente a Gin.

-Carga. Dijo Hiruzen.

-AAAAA. Grito Gintoki.

-Carga. Dijo Hiruzen

-Basta que te pasa. Protesto Gintoki molesto.

-CARGA. Grito Hiruzen.

De repente Gin se alejaba yendo al espacio hasta llegar a la Tierra y despertar.

-Ah…que, que. Dijo Gintoki mirando a su alrededor.

El Samurai estaba en cuarto vacío este camino y se encontró con Shizune, Lunch (buena), Anko, Gohan, Ryoko, Naruto, Korra y Kaguya quien comía.

-Como…ustedes. Hablo Gintoki sorprendido y confundido.

-Esferas del Dragón. Dijeron Gohan, Naruto y Korra.

-Oh…por supuesto. Dijo Gintoki con una leve sonrisa.

…

…

…

En la noche.

-Entonces Karin se lo tomo bien. Hablo Naruto.

-Si acepto la Poligamia, ahora tengo que convencer a Ryoko. Dijo Gohan un poco nervioso.

-Buena suerte con eso. Dijo Naruto.

Naruto iba al cuarto del Avatar a confesarse.

-K. Interrumpido Naruto.

Vio a Korra y Sakura quienes estaban desnudas y besándose ignorado al Uzumaki este cerró la puerta lentamente.

-Vaya no sabía que Korra iba por ese lado…supongo que tendré que buscar a mi par UY. Interrumpido Naruto.

Naruto fue jalado por su chaqueta estaba dentro de la habitación con las 2 chicas.

3 horas después Sakura y Korra dormían acurrucadas sobre Naruto.

-…Puedo acostumbrarme a esto. Hablo Naruto feliz.

**Fin del capítulo 18.**

**Y fin de Las 3 leyendas Libro (II):Shippuden.**

**Sé que esto ha sido corto, pero quisira agradecer nombrar a las personas a pesar de que somos pocos las que siguieron este fic.**

**FrankyXG4, angelmolina056, Sebastian Rojas, Dragon saku, Duyade, Naruto Rikudou Sennin, Corazon De Zorroz, keycross18.**

**Cuídense**** y nos leemos.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…**Y ahora una pequeña escena eliminada del libro tres.**

5 años después se escuchaba una Guitarra tocar.

-Ya silencio. Dijo Naruto molesto.

Naruto se acercó al adolescente quien se quedó parado.

-Escúchame bien te estoy dejando vivir aquí porque Korra-chan me lo pidió. Dijo Naruto molesto.

El Joven asintió mientras que Naruto azotaba la puerta.

-Otra vez te enojaste con él. Dijo Sakura.

-No entiendo porque Korra quiere entrenar a este niño. Hablo Naruto.

-Ten paciencia Naruto, recuerda que éramos así de jóvenes. Dijo Sakura.

-Pero yo no andaba tocando la guitarra. Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

-Solo imagina que es uno de nuestro hijos. Decía Sakura tocando el hombro de Naruto.

-Mmm…ok lo haré por ti. Suspiro Naruto en derrota.

-Iré con Korra de compras quieres que te traiga algo. Dijo Sakura en tono amable.

-Un ramen me vendría bien. Dijo Naruto feliz.

Sakura rodó los ojos, pero no iba discutir esta se fue junto con el Avatar mientras que el Uzumaki decidió echarse una siesta en el sofá.

-Zzz. Dormía Naruto.

El Adolescente carga 3 gigantescos parlantes de ahí venia una Chica que curiosamente tenía el Pelo Rosado.

-¿Que le haces a mi papa?

En la mano de la Chica atrapo una bolsa de dulces.

-Espero que tenga chocolate…oh.

La Chica se fue dejando al Adolescente solo con el Uzumaki dormido.

-Volumen al máximo y…escucha esto.

Naruto abrió los ojos junto con el sillón se fue volando debido al máximo sonido de la Guitarra.

-aaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Grito Naruto.

**ZANGAMAN**


End file.
